Joven eterno Eternal youth
by Nakokun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Chase Young es reducido a un niño sin poderes por un extraño hechizo y termina al cuidado de Jack Spicer. He visto muchas veces este concepto, y me dije: Una vez más no va a hacer daño.
1. Extraños compañeros de cama

Buenas y santas, Nakokun presente.

Heme aquí de nuevo con un fanfic traducido, pero ésta vez de una serie diferente. La autora, **Red Lioness**, me dio su permiso para traducir su fanfic al castellano y heme aquí con el primer capítulo de un fanfics de muy buena calidad y un argumento que está tratado de forma tal que tiene un sabor delicioso y fresco. Pasen y lean.

El fanfic original está en http:// www. Fanfiction .net/ s/ 3499939/ 1/

**Notas de ****Red Lioness**** (autora):**

Todos los personajes de DX son propiedad registrada de Christi Hui.

La canción "White and Nerdy" es propiedad registrada de Weird Al.

Creo que el término "el lado oscuro" es propiedad registrada de George Lucas, pero podría estar equivocada.

Para hacer una larga historia corta, no poseo a nada ni nadie. Este fic sólo silencia las voces de mi cabeza a un cuchicheo contento.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chase Young gruñó un perverso epitafio entre dientes. Mirando hacia su cuerpo hecho por medio de un hechizo, intentó cambiar a la forma de lagarto para destruir a los miserables gusanos que habían causado –de eso no había duda- esta desgraciada y maldita forma, pero no había ningún rastro de poder.

-¿A dónde fue?- dijo la voz de Omi e hizo eco entre las piedras.

-No lo sé, pequeño compañero- la voz de Clay se unió al Dragón de Agua -Quizás los Shen-gong-Wu combinados sólo... lo destruyeron-

-No lo creo- dijo Kimiko .Creo que vi algo marcharse de aquí justo después- el sonido de metal raspando las piedras llegó a sus oídos y Chase entendió que la chica japonesa estaba tocando su armadura –Toda su ropa está aquí menos su camisa-

-Entonces¿podría haberse teleportado lejos de aquí?- sugirió Raimundo. Las voces de los monjes Xiaolin empezaron a acercarse y Chase perdió el hilo de la conversación. No importaba; ellos estaban en el camino equivocado. Tan humillante como sonaba, él no podía luchar con este... este... este **chiste** de cuerpo. Tenía que salir de allí. Todavía maldiciendo en mandarín, el guerrero levantó la única cosa que podía sostener con su fuerza: las Garras de Tigre Dorado.

-¡Garras de Tigre Dorado!-

Chase Young saltó a través dimensional hecha por el Shen-gong-Wu y se movió con esfuerzo, dando un suspiro de alivio. La ráfaga de viento revolvió la falda de Wuya cuando se volvió y lo miró.

-¡W-Wuya, éste no es un buen momento!- bramó Chase, intentando no dejar que notara su temblor de voz -¡Deja mi casa en éste momento!- la bruja pestañeó, despacio, de a poco apareció el reconocimiento, y entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió como una histérica.

-¡Oh, oh, Chase¿Es que eres tú¡¿Qué, en nombre de los nueve infiernos, pasó¡Pareces-Pareces-!- chilló la bruja Heylin

-Creo que te di una orden- gruñó Chase. Wuya hizo una pausa en su ataque de risa para arquear una ceja ante guerrero mágicamente transformado.

-¿Oh, sí¿Y puedes obligarme a que te obedezca?- preguntó con una mueca peligrosa. Chase rechinó los dientes.

El sonido de voces alzándose llamó la atención de los felinos guerreros que guardaban la casa de Chase Young. Un grupo de cinco entró al trote en la habitación y analizaron a los dos ocupantes.

-¡Guerreros¡Desháganse de ésta bruja!- chilló Chase y apuntó a Wuya. Los felinos continuaron rodeando al par, no fijándose tanto en la bruja como en Chase mismo. El guerrero ancestral reconoció el destello en sus ojos cuando miraron fijamente su nuevo cuerpo. Parecían hambrientos.

-Ni siquiera puedes controlar tus guerreros en este estado- observó Wuya con obsceno deleite –Me pregunto cuánto tiempo jugarán con este nuevo cuerpo tuyo antes que decidan comerte- una gran pantera negra lamió sus labios y se agachó en una postura cazadora. Chase sentía cómo su cara se vaciaba de sangre. Desesperado, levantó su mano y activó el Shen-gong-Wu, huyendo de su propia casa.

No fue lejos. Chase Young se sentó estremeciéndose en una cresta montañosa, a unos kilómetros (1) de su guarida, mientras el viento agitaba su camisa a su alrededor como una bandera. No podía volver a su casa en éstas condiciones, ya que si sus propios guerreros no lo comían primero, de seguro Wuya se aprovecharía de su condición para sus propios propósitos, aun cuando esos propósitos eran estrictamente venganza. Hannibal Roy Bean también se aprovecharía de la situación, quizás más rápido que la otra, malditos villanos. Por los menos sus felinos salvajes intentarían defender su propio territorio, aun cuando no reconocieran a su amo y señor. Chase suspiró; por más que odiara admitirlo, necesitaba protección hasta que pudiera volver a su forma normal. Y, triste en igual medida, sólo podría pensar en una persona que, aunque habían tenido sus diferencias en el pasado, nunca había intentado dañarlo.

-Dioses- gimió para sí, con los dientes castañeándole –No... –

5555555555555555555555555

-¡Jack Spicer¡Te necesito ahora!- declaró Chase Young y caminó a través de la rasgadura dimensional hacia el laboratorio del genio del mal.

"'_Happy Days is my favorite theme song_

_I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong_

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on_

_I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon_'"

La voz de Jack llegó flotando a través del laboratorio. Chase pestañeó. ¿Acaso el muchacho no lo había oído?

-¿Spicer?- preguntó Chase, vacilando.

"'_They see me roll on -- a Segue_

_I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Lookit me; I'm white and nerdy_

_I'd like to roll with -- the Heylin_

_Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy. _"

Chase frunció el ceño. Necesitaba ayuda, no una serenata. Siguiendo el sonido de la voz del adolescente gótico, el guerrero encontró a Jack Spicer metido hasta la cintura dentro de uno de sus vehículos aéreos.

-¡Spicer¡Spicer!-

Jack continuó ignorándolo, el torso del joven metido en la abertura del artefacto y su mitad posterior oscilaba ligeramente con su propio cantar.

"'_I'm nerdy in the extreme_

_I'm whiter than sour cream._

_I was in the A/V club and glee club and even the chess team!_

_The only question I ever thought was hard_

_Was 'Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?_

_Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Faire_

_Got my name in my underwear_'"

-¡Deberías usar mejor ésos dispositivos personales de música!- gritó Chase –Si sólo me estás ignorando, yo-yo... ¡Incluso así puedo hacerle sufrir, Spicer!-

El guerrero ancestral se quedó parado detrás de Jack, mirando fijo el movimiento del trasero del joven con creciente enojo. ¿Por qué nunca antes había notado cuán alto era Spicer? Y parecía ser pura pierna, además. El adolescente se había quitado la chaqueta para trabajar en su vehículo y el ojo de Chase aterrizó en el cinturón de cuero sujetado alrededor de la bien formada cintura de gótico. Retrocediendo unos pasos para tomar impulso, Chase empezó a correr y se agarró del cinturón, chocando contra el trasero de Jack en el proceso.

-Jack Spicer, si tú no...-

El antiguo guerrero nunca consiguió terminar su amenaza. En cuanto el genio sintió que algo lo sostenía por atrás, chilló con sorpresa, se paró derecho con fuerza sorprendente y su cabeza golpeó el capó del vehículo. La fuerza del golpe lo aturdió en serio. Doblándose de nuevo, se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrándose la cabeza con dolor y preguntándose qué demonios lo estaba tirando hacia un lado. Demasiado grande para un gato; sin bastantes dientes para un perro... ¿un mono, quizá?

Jack estaba aferrándose a este hipótesis cuando el perro lo hizo caer al suelo. El adolescente, todavía tambaleándose, tropezó encima de lo-que-fuera, chocando su cuerpo larguirucho implacablemente hacia el suelo de concreto.

-Ow... ¿Pero qué...?- Jack se sentó con cautela y miró a su asaltante.

Un niño pequeño, de no más de cuatro años y llevando la camisa de un adulto, lo miró.

-¿Qué-cómo-quién? Geez, niño¿quién te dejó entrar?- exigió. El chico chino lo miró con bastante veneno, no para matar, pero sí para partir su cuerpo y dejarlo desparramado por la habitación; lo miró con antiguos ojos dorados que desmentían su joven edad. ¿Ojos dorados.?... El niño también tenía pelo largo, oscuro con algunas partes verdes... y... ¿orejas extrañamente puntiagudas?

-¿Ch-Chase?- preguntó Jack, escéptico. Chase había tenido bastante por un día y en una irritación muy infantil dijo:

-¡No te atrevas a reírte de mí, Spicer!- los ojos rojos de Jack se ensancharon un poco, y entonces sus labios se comprimieron en una línea firme, delgada.

-O' m'stoy riendo- rechinó entre dientes apretados.

-¿Entonces por qué te muerdes el labio?- le retrucó Chase, sintiendo cómo el último vestigio de su paciencia se iba. Las blancas mejillas de Jack se estaban volviendo rosas para guardarse la risa.

-Yo -uh- sólo recordé algo cómico que -uh- ¿vi anoche en televisión?- ofreció el joven gótico. Apretando sus diminutos puños, Chase movió sus pies.

-Ahora escúchame, Jack Spicer. Esas excusas patéticas de dragones Xiaolin, por pura ignorancia y suerte, formaron el Sutra de Purificación. Es su culpa que yo me halle atrapado en este chiste de cuerpo. Y mientras yo tengo largos insoportables e implacables planes para ellos una vez que este pequeño asunto haya terminado, y mientras tanto, requiero su ayuda. ¡No me falles!-

-B-bien- tartamudeó el pelirrojo y se encogió. No era justo: Chase todavía podría aterrarlo aunque el señor del mal, que ahora estaba de pie frente a un muchacho que estaba sentado en su trasero, y estaban mirándose a los ojos -¿Qué necesitas que haga?-

-Requiero acceso a mi casa. Mis guerreros no obedecen mis órdenes mientras esté **así**- Chase miró con desprecio su cuerpo pequeño y suave –Además. Wuya es allí, y sin ninguna duda planea aprovecharse de la situación. Pero por sobre todo, Spicer, necesito ropa que me quede, algo caliente en mi estómago, y deseo saber donde se localiza tu baño -

-Oh. Uh. El baño está subiendo la escaleras, tercera puerta a la derecha- dijo Jack y señaló los escalones que llevaban a la casa principal –Le diré a un Jackbot que saque algo de mi ropa vieja del ático. Y... um... supongo yo podría calentar algunos ravioles(2)-

-Muy bien,- entonó Chase con suntuosidad. Juntó el dobladillo de su camisa con mucha más dignidad de la que habría podido aceptar –Voy a tomar un baño. Cuando termine, espero un juego de ropa limpia, una comida caliente, y entonces discutiremos cómo voy a retomar mi casa-

-Uh- empezó Jack.

Chase arqueó una ceja -¿Alguna pregunta, Spicer?-

-¿No querrás decir cómo "nosotros" vamos a retomar tu hogar?-

-No- declaró el guerrero ancestral con frialdad –No lo hice-

55555555555555555555

Jack murmuró palabras mal educadas entre dientes mientras vaciaba la lata de pasta en la cacerola. Mocoso, pequeño mocoso; Chase había venido a su casa a rogar por ayuda¿y qué quiso él que Jack hiciera? Algo que comer, un poco de ropa limpia, y mostrarle al baño. La boca de Jack se torció al pensar que bebé Chase necesitaba que lo llevaran al baño. Debería usar ésa frase alrededor del guerrero malo; lo más que podía hacerle era morderle el tobillo ahora.

-¿Debo suponer que esto te parece divertido, Spicer?- gruñó una voz detrás de él.

Jack chilló, saltando sobre la cocina y quemándose la mano con rapidez en la cacerola caliente. Agarrándose la mano, el gótico miró a su alrededor. Chase estaba de pie justo detrás de él, con una remera de niño. El señor dragón se había puesto los viejos vaqueros negros de Jack, medias, y zapatos de lona negros, pero su pecho estaba desnudo. La remera que estaba sosteniendo con su brazo, también negra, estaba impreso con la leyenda "Yo corazón el lado oscuro" en letras azules y blancas.

-¡Owww¡Chase, me hiciste quemar la mano!- gimoteó Jack y caminó hacia la pileta para poner agua fría sobre la quemadura -¿Y qué está mal con la remera? Amas ser malo-

-Yo no me burlo de ello, Spicer- gruñó Chase.

-Querías ropa, te di ropa que te quedara. Incluso la lavé y sequé antes. Los Jackbots están limpiando la próxima carga ahora para que puedas tener algo nuevo para mañana. Sin embargo, si no es algo que quieres usar, estoy seguro que todavía hay algunas remera de Hello Kitty en la caja que te quedarían-

Chase dio vuelta la remera para mirar con sospecha las palabras, pero miró a Jack después de la última frase.

-¿Hello Kitty?-

-Sí. Mi Mamá-bien, Mamá siempre quiso una hija, y pienso que creyó que si me vestía como se viste una chica yo tomaría la indirecta y cambiaría de género- dijo el pelirrojo con incomodidad.

-Hmm. Eso explica mucho- dijo el guerrero. Con un encogimiento de hombros, se llevó la remera sobre su cabeza y empezó a ponérsela.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa **eso**?!- soltó Jack.

Chase lo preparó con una maligna sonrisa –Eso "quiere decir" que te comportas con la femineidad y la torpeza de una principiante. Eres tan débil y desvalido como una mujer, Spicer. Ahora que me informaste que te han tratado como una, eso explica mucho. Pero no temas. Estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás un hombre para que te cuide-

Los ojos rojos de Jack se estrecharon con odio.

-Hablas mucho para ser un niño con aspecto de niña, con el pelo que te llega más abajo del trasero- lo riñó el genio maligno -¡De hecho, si no tienes cuidado, podrías encontrarte conque la ropa de niño desapareció por la mañana, y encontrarte con un lindo vestido rosado con puntillas!-

Los ojos dorados de Chase se estrecharon. Miró hacia arriba, por toda la altura de Jack Spicer -¿el muchacho siempre había sido tan alto?- y comprendió que había un punto de presión frente a él, en el muslo de Jack, que estaba a su corto alcance. Incluso un ligero golpe dejaría a Spicer hecho un ovillo en el suelo, en su mundo privado de dolor. Dándole al adolescente gótico una sonrisa maligna, el señor dragón descargó un golpe con dos dedos en el muslo de Jack.

El joven albino se crispó.

-¡Ow¡Eso duele!- chilló Jack, empujado por Chase -¡Sigue así y podrás cocinarte tus propios malditos ravioles!-

Chase Young miró fijo a Jack, olvidando por un momento la disputa por el vestuario. Spicer era una persona notoriamente débil; ese golpe debió haberlo dejado en el piso por lo menos cinco minutos. Quizás... Sí, Chase había calculado mal la fuerza de su nuevo cuerpo y no le había dado nada al autoproclamado Príncipe de la Oscuridad más que un golpe tosco. El señor dragón se acercó a Jack cuando vertió la pasta caliente en un plato y lo puso en la gran isla en el medio de la cocina. Spicer le frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada cuando tomó una cuchara para los ravioles y un taburete alto para sentarse.

-No es Lao Mang Lon, pero está caliente. Supongo... um, probablemente hay algo de leche o algo en la heladera- se quejó, todavía ofendido. Una pequeña mano se extendió y sostuvo sus vaqueros. Jack sentía una punzada de culpa. Chase lo estaba mirando fijo, con una mirada de incertidumbre que era... tan _infantil_ que incluso revolvió los instintos paternales casi inexistentes de Spicer.

-Pero-yo apuesto que hay un poco de jarabe del chocolate allí, también- ofreció, dándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

Chase pestañeó, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos dorados, y entonces envió el cuchillo que tenía en su mano hacia el muslo de Jack con tanta fuerza como pudiera.

El dolor se disparó por toda la pierna del adolescente hasta los dedos de los pies, corrió por su espina y detonó en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Sentía que sus rodillas empezaban a girar y se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás antes de poder sostenerse a sí mismo,

-_¡¡¡Ooooooooooowww!!!_ ¿¿¡Por qué demonios fue eso, pequeño bastardo!??- gritó Jack.

Chase pareció no prestarle atención a su grito, y sólo puso una mano sobre su boca, ponderando la reacción.

-Mi fuerza es un poco... menor a la que pensaba- murmuró el pequeño amo del mal.

-¡¿Tenías que pegarme dos veces para deducir que un _niño pequeño_ es mucho más débil que un _adulto_¿Al final estás empezando a volverte senil?- aulló Jack.

Chase miró al pálido joven –Mira, Spicer. No puedo depender de mi fuerza normal, pero...-

-¡Sí, sí, puedes hacerme sufrir!- dijo Jack. El genio del mal tomó a Chase bajo los brazos e ignoró la expresión sobresaltada del guerrero, y lo depositó poco menos que suavemente en el taburete -¡Aquí hay una cuchara, ahora come tu maldita pasta y déjame en paz!-

.-.

.-.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductura):**

(1) En el original habla de millas, pero para adaptarlo al sistema métrico latinoamericano usaré kilómetros. 1 milla 1,6 kilómetros, aproximadamente.

(2) En algunas partes del fanfic hay palabras o frases en otros idiomas. En este caso utilizó la palabra "ravioli" que es ravioles en italiano, y lo mismo todas las veces que habla de ravioles.

Este va a ser un fanfic Chack, aunque uno extraño por cómo va a girar la historia con el correr de los capítulos. **Red Lioness** escribe en este mismo sitio pero sólo en inglés, así que el crédito de este fanfic deben dárselo a ella. También está en deviantart .com, en donde encontrarán muchos dibujos acerca de sus fanfics y demás cosas acerca de ella.

A ver, paso a explicar como va a ser la cosa.

Como ahora tengo más fanfics que actualizar, tengo dos opciones posibles:

1- Actualizo todos cada dos semanas

2- Actualizo uno por semana

Decidan ustedes, porque ahora que tengo un fanfic propio y uno traducido en línea, tengo menos tiempo, y eso sin contar con que en menos de tres semanas me mudo a una nueva casa, con una pieza propia para mí después de 10 años de compartir habitación con mi hermana menor :3.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Canciones de cuna borrachas

**Notas de ****Red Lioness**** (autora):**

Todos los personajes de Dx son propiedad registrada de Christi Hui.

"Father Ted" y "My Hero" propiedad registrada de (al menos en Estados Unidos) de BBCAmerica.

"Snatch" propiedad registrada de Guy Ritchie.

"Dragon Tales" propiedad registrada de alguien más.

Para hacer una larga historia corta, no poseo nada ni a nadie. Este fic sólo silencia las voces de mi cabeza a un cuchicheo contento.

5555555555555555555555555555555555

-...y entonces hubo un gran fogonazo. Cuando se aclaró, esto fue todo lo que encontramos de Chase Young- terminó Omi, señalando hacia el montón de ropa y armadura que los monjes Xiaolin habían recuperado.

-Ya veo. ¿Pero no crees que Chase Young se esfumó?- preguntó el Maestro Fung.

El viejo maestro estudió la ropa extendida delante de él intencionalmente. Detestaba admitirlo, pero dudaba que sus alumnos hubieran podido derrotar al gran Chase Young tan fácilmente, Shen-gong-Wu o no Shen-gong-Wu.

-Su camisa se había ido- protestó Kimiko -Y yo podría jurar que vi algo marcharse del montón justo después-

El maestro Fung frotó su barbilla, evidentemente pensando en profundidad.

-Tendré que estudiar los pergaminos antiguos- dijo, y se paró –Veremos en qué se ha convertido Chase Young

-Las Garras del Tigre Dorado también desaparecieron- se interpuso Raimundo –Así que pudo haberse teletransportado lejos-

-Pero Chase Young no necesita Las Garras del Tigre Dorado- dijo Clay con lentitud –Él se puede teletransportar sin ellas-

-Y volar, y convertirse en un dragón-monstruo, y mandar a un ejército de felinos, y usar magia...- deslizó Kimiko.

-¡No te olvides que es el más grande guerrero de toda la historia!- agregó Omi, servicial.

-Sí, sí, Omi; captamos la idea- suspiró Raimundo -Chase Young puede hacer lo que sea-

5555555555555555555555555555555555

Chase estaba empezando a sospechar que se había apresurado demasiado en prohibir a Spicer que le ayudara a volver a tomar su fortaleza.

Esto apareció en su cabeza cuando le tomó diez minutos al señor del mal el servirse un vaso de leche.

Sentado en el alto taburete, Chase comprendió que estaba sin bebida y decidió conseguirse una por sí mismo. El primer paso involucraba el bajarse del taburete sin caerse; las piernas de Chase eran demasiado cortas para alcanzar el primer escalón del taburete, mientras estuviera sentado. Después de unos intentos fallidos, el señor dragón descubrió que podría descender con seguridad si giraba sobre su estómago y bajaba sus piernas al revés hacia los escalones. Entonces tenía que conseguirse un vaso. No parecía haber ningún taburete a mano, así que tuvo que arrastrar el que había usado por el suelo, hasta los armarios. Una vez que encontró el vaso, Chase volvió al suelo y fue hacia la heladera. Abrió el aparato y dijo una palabra muy ruda en mandarín.

La leche estaba en el estante más alto.

Recuperó el taburete de nuevo y se encaramó a él murmurando oscuras palabras sobre una familia de gigantes. Entonces vino el interrogante de cómo se suponía que bajara sosteniendo cuatro litros y medio (1) de leche. Al final puso la leche en el taburete, bajó, y entonces tomó la leche del asiento. Volvió al armario; Chase invirtió el proceso para llevar la leche y al final verterle en el vaso que tanto le había costado conseguir. Devolvió la leche a la heladera, en un estante más bajo ésta vez. Arrastró el taburete de nuevo a la mesa y volvió a escalar.

Si no estaba hambriento antes, ahora lo estaba.

Chase masticó y tragó mecánicamente mientras consideraba sus dificultades.¿Cómo volvería por sí mismo a la normalidad? Necesitaba volver a su casa y usar la Fuente de Wii y el Ojo de Águila para averiguar cómo lo habían hecho. ¿Pero cómo pasar a través de sus guerreros y Wuya? Si tuviera la Lengua de Saiping, podría ordenar a los felinos que lo ayudaran, pero no derrotarían a Wuya fácilmente. Aunque Chase arrastrara a Jack, el joven albino ni siquiera podría detener a la bruja de mil quinientos años lo suficiente para que Chase pudiera usar la Fuente de Wii.

A menos que tuviera el Bastón del Mono.

Chase terminó su comida y resbaló del taburete una última vez, dejando los platos donde estaban. Él no era una sirvienta; alguien más podría ocuparse de ellos. El señor dragón volvió a encaminarse hacia la entrada de la guarida de Jack.

Hablando de sirvientas, allí tenía que haber algunas; la gran casa era demasiado aseada y limpia para haber quedado bajo el cuidado de Jack. Chase hizo una pausa para echar una mirada al impecable interior de la mansión. Esta casa había sido construida para impresionar. Por cierto, no impresionó a Chase, pero para las normas modernas era bastante grande.

No era el tipo de lugar que dejabas al cuidado de un adolescente.

Los padres de Jack entrarían mucho después en escena. Mientras Chase estaba esperando que su dificultad de edad actual pudiera resolverse en poco tiempo, comprendió que no podía ser posible.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó una voz extraña.

Chase se volvió. Una mujer mayor estaba de pie en el vestíbulo detrás de él. Su cara redonda cubierta de arrugas le recordó a Chase una manzana seca. Su piel estaba pálida, su pelo completamente blanco, pero sus ojos azules todavía chispearon como diamantes gemelos. El parecido familiar era inequívoco.

-Usted es la abuela de Jack Spicer- era más una declaración que una pregunta.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a nuestro Jackie (2), pequeño?- la mujer inclinó su cabeza y le dio una mirada interesada a Chase. Un débil acento tiñó sus palabras. Ella era escocesa o irlandesa; Chase nunca se interesó en decidir la diferencia.

-Huelo muerte en ti- anunció Chase con frialdad.

La abuela Spicer caminó más allá del señor dragón miniaturizado y golpeó la puerta del sótano con su bastón.

-¡Abre, nuestro Jackie!- bramó -¡¡Es viernes por la noche!!-

Los pasos en los escalones resonaron. Jack abrió la puerta y miró al par que lo miraba intencionalmente.

-¡Nana Spicer! Uh... No creo que pueda hacerlo esta noche- dijo Jack y rodó sus ojos hacia Chase –Surgió algo. Yo estoy –uh- haciendo de niñero-

Chase miró a Spicer, estrechando sus ojos, pero no refutó la afirmación. Lo dejaría pasar por ahora.

Nana Spicer dio otra mirada de la cabeza a los pies a Chase. El señor dragón le devolvió su mirada con firmeza.

-Nuestro Jackie¿acaso has estado con alguna muchacha?- preguntó nana, volviendo su atención al adolescente gótico -¿Y ahora ella se ha ido y te ha dejado con el mocoso?-

-¡NANA!- Jack se lamentó y se puso carmesí -¡Yo no he estado con nadie¡Chase no me pertenece!-

-Aún eres virgen¿verdad?- declaró la mujer y agitó la cabeza –Cuando yo tenía tu edad, estaba seduciendo a los funcionarios Aliados (3) en una base nocturna-

El color de la cara de Jack se acercó al de su pelo.

-Nana, ninguna historia de sexo delante de Chase, por favor-

Young se rió entre dientes. Nana Spicer era en verdad divertida, aunque fuera sólo por su habilidad de avergonzar a Jack.

-¿Chase, eh? Admítelo, nuestro Jackie: es tu pequeño. Esos ojos amarillos no florecen por todas partes. Oh, no estoy enojada, querido. Es bueno saber que eres un hombre joven y saludable. ¿Acaso tu inútil madre lo sabe?-

-Nana... - gimoteó Jack, mortalmente avergonzado.

-Aún así, es difícil creer que una madre se libraría de su propia criatura. Pero he oído que hacen eso en China. ¿Por qué odian tanto a las niñas pequeñas aquí?-

Los ojos de Chase se ensancharon.

Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon de golpe y fueron del piso a Chase, y entonces dirigió su mirada de pánico hacia su abuela.

-¡Ch-Chase es un **chico**, Nana!- graznó Jack, queriendo parar la explosión antes que pasara -¿Sabes qué? E-estoy seguro que Chase estará bien mientras nosotros tenemos nuestra noche del viernes!- el adolescente gótico cerró la puerta y le puso llave al sótano detrás de él -¡S-sólo tomaré algunas cosas!-

Cuando Chase se volvió a la mujer mayor para darle una flagelación verbal, Jack lo agarró bajo los brazos y puso al guerrero sobre un lado de su cadera.

-¡Bájame!- exigió Chase.

-¡No muerdas a mi abuela!- siseó Jack –Sólo siéntate derecho y quédate con nosotros por el próximo par de horas. Tendremos nuestra noche del viernes usual y entonces iremos a tu castillo por la mañana-

El joven albino empujó a Chase rápidamente hacia los vestíbulos, doblando a una sala muy extensa. Una enorme televisión de pantalla plana cubría la mayor parte de una pared. De hecho, la única razón por la que el cuarto podría llamarse una sala y no un teatro privado era el hecho que los teatros no tienen camas, jukeboxes (4), y heladeras.

-¡_Bájame_!- repitió Chase, y le dio de puntapiés a Jack. Ésta vez el adolescente cumplió y permitió que el pequeño señor dragón se pusiera de pie. Usando toda la dignidad que podía, Chase se acomodó la ropa -¡_Nunca más_ me lleves así¡No soy tu osito Teddy, Jack Spicer!-

-¿Osito Teddy¿De dónde vino eso?- repitió Jack.

-Entonces¿en qué consiste exactamente tu usual viernes por la noche?-

5555555555555555555555555555555555555

-Yo sabía de una gran tostada,

Pero ay, no puedo pensar en ello- dijo Jack y alzó un vaso alto de cerveza.

-Así que alza tu vaso a cualquier cosa,

¡Y bendice su alma, yo beberé por eso!- Nana Spicer hizo que su vaso chocara contra el de su nieto.

El par inclinó las oscuras cervezas inglesas con velocidad asombrosa. Nana terminó su vaso un poco antes que Jack. La mujer bajó de golpe su vaso en la mesa de café mientras su nieto volvía su vaso vacío patas arriba y lo equilibraba sobre su cabeza.

-Así que... ¿todas las noches del viernes, miras algo irlandés y beben en la mesa?- preguntó Chase y arqueó una ceja.

-Irlandés, o escocés, o incluso inglés. A nuestro Jackie le gustan las películas de Guy Ritchie- dijo Nana y se sirvió otra bebida -Yo extraño las Islas, pero sabes cómo está con el estatuto de limitaciones. Apenas tuve suerte que mi nieto favorito viviera en un país con un tratado de no-extradición-

Chase se frotó la frente pensando en todo el peso de lo que le había dicho.

-Ahora sé que él es tuyo, Nuestro Jackie- dijo Nana -Él entendió todos eso. El único nene (8) que vi en mi vida capaz de ser tan elocuente a su edad eras tú, querido-

Jack se ruborizó de nuevo. Dejó caer una pila de DVDs en la mesa, y se sirvió otro vaso de cerveza.

-Nana, él no es mi hijo. Yo estoy cuidándolo por un tiempo porque... su padre está fuera del país-

-Eres un mentiroso terrible, Nuestro Jackie. Necesitas trabajar más en eso. Así que¿qué quieres ver, Nuestro Chase?¿Algo cómico¿"Father Ted" o "My Hero" (5)?-

-Chase es más del tipo de Guy Ritchie, Nana. ¡Miremos "Snatch"(6)!- dijo Jack y agitó un DVD.

-¿Me sancionaste por mencionar sexo delante de él, pero le mostrarás un film de Guy Ritchie?- preguntó Nana y arqueó una ceja. Su segundo vaso de cerveza ya había desaparecido.

-Eh, soy un americano típico; sólo sangre e intestinos están bien, el sexo deja cicatrices horribles- dijo Jack, poniendo el disco en el reproductor y volviendo al sillón. El adolescente albino se echó en el sillón. Chase se colocó entre ellos, mirando ambos Spicers con desprecio poco disimulado.

-¿Cuándo conoceré a tu abuelo? Eso es bueno y romántico- ofreció Nana y volvió de nuevo a su bebida.

-No de la forma en que lo dices- dijo el pelirrojo, echándole una mirada de lado a su abuela.

-Nuestro Chase, cuando yo tenía la misma edad que Nuestro Jackie ahora...-

-Nana era una espía para los Nazis, el abuelo era un lugarteniente de SS quien huyó de Alemania después de la guerra. Nana lo escondió en su granero durante dos años y él terminó matando a su abusivo padre. Se enamoraron y tuvieron niños; fin- largó Jack con rapidez. Terminó su cerveza y se sirvió otra.

-Todavía me sigue gustando más mi versión- suspiró Nana.

-No me interesa tu versión, Nana- gruñó Jack -Incluso el gráfico relato de las desviaciones sexuales tuyas y del abuelo no es tan malo hasta que dices cuánto me parezco a él y empiezas a listar todas nuestras similitudes mientras me miras como si fuera un bistec caliente y humeante- Jack se tomó su bebida -¡Eres mi abuela¡Es que produce escalofríos!-

Chase resopló, y se puso una mano sobre la cara.

Nana Spicer se "interrumpió" a sí misma y fue a la heladera en la parte trasera del cuarto. Volvió al sillón con un paquete de galletitas y una pequeña taza de plástico. Los puso en la mesa de café delante de Chase.

-Aquí tienes, Nuestro Chase- canturreó –Como tu padre no se molesta en preparártelos...-

-¡Él _no es MÍO_!

-Aquí tienes algunos Jammy Dodgers y algo de beber. Nuestro Jackie llegará a tener una mejor paternidad-

Chase rodó sus ojos. La implicación que él era el hijo de Jack Spicer no estaba lejos de ser un insulto, pero estaba bastante seguro que la vieja sólo lo estaba haciendo para irritar al joven genio. Chase era cualquier cosa menos irritante para Spicer. El diminuto señor dragón tomó la taza que Nana Spicer le había dado. Leche de nuevo, pero parecía tener un toque de jarabe del chocolate. Chase bebió a sorbos el líquido, con cuidado. Los ojos amarillos se iluminaron con deleite. Era chocolatoso, pero no exactamente por el chocolate. Parecía haber algo de almendra y... ¿eso era avellana? Estaba bastante delicioso. Quizás relajarse un poco estaba bien. Chase Young tomó la bebida láctea cuando Jack Spicer empezó su quinta cerveza.

La película empezó justamente con algunas entretenidas escenas de violencia extrema y robo. Las galletitas estaban bastante deliciosas, y en contra de su mejor juicio, Chase se echó hacia atrás en el sillón.

Estaba algo sorprendido de ver a Spicer bebiendo como un marinero, pero con Nana Spicer como guía, cualquiera podría convertirse en un alcohólico. Chase nunca había sido de beber mucho. La pérdida de control por culpa del licor era terminalmente estúpido.

El gótico adolescente ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Chase le pidió una segunda taza de leche chocolatada a Nana. Sólo llamó su atención por completo cuando Chase se derrumbó contra su muslo de repente.

Jack pestañeó hacia el señor dragón. Al principio había pensado que el nuevo cuerpo de Chase tenía algunas consecuencias en él, pero el rubor en las mejillas del guerrero y la intensidad del súbito sueño lo hizo arquear una ceja hacia su abuela.

-¿Ya ha caído el pobre chico? Bien, sabes cómo es con los pequeños- contestó Nana con dulzura.

Jack estrechó sus ojos. Nana Spicer actuando dulce y maternal era una señal segura que había hecho algo. Sus ojos cayeron hasta la taza de plástico que Chase todavía agarraba en una mano. Apartándolo del agarre del niño, Jack la llevó a su nariz para un olfateo experimental.

-Nana- suspiró él bruscamente -Ésta es la Crema irlandesa Bailey. Has hecho que Nuestro Chase se emborrache-

-Le ayudará a dormir-

-Nana, él tiene cuatro años-

-¿Y? Yo ponía Bailey en tu taza antivuelco. Nunca te hizo daño-

Jack frotó su cara y suspiró bruscamente. Puso la taza en la mesa de café y recogió al pequeño niño inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Lo voy a llevar a la cama, ahora- suspiró Spicer. El gótico adolescente se tambaleó un poco cuando se puso de pie –Ocho cervezas y lo estoy sintiendo; estás convirtiéndome en un playo (7), Chase-

Chase no contestó, lánguido contra el joven albino. Cuando salió del cuarto, Jack inclinó al niño en sus brazos y lo miró de un lado a otro, el pelirrojo se rió como tonto.

-Mi abuela acaba de lograr que el genio del mal más grande de toda la historia se emborrache. Dos tazas de Bailey y estás en el piso. Hombre, eres una cita barata, Chase-

Jack se rió con disimulo. Si sólo se inclinara un poco, la cabeza del señor del mal se inclinaría y empezaría a roncar.

-Uh... ¿Dónde vas a dormir?-

Al final, Jack terminó depositando a Chase en su propia cama. Le quitó los zapatos de lona y los vaqueros al guerrero, y casi se le escapó la risa cuando vio que la ropa interior había elegido Chase era de Dragon Tales.

Mordiéndose el labio para no reírse, Jack envolvió las sábanas alrededor del niño.

-Todavía eres Chase en tu cabeza. Pero necesitarás un poco de ayuda si necesitar patear algunos traseros al nivel Heylin. Por la mañana trabajaré en algo que te ayudará. Noches, Chase-

.-.

.-.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) Usó la palabra galón, que es una medida yanqui, pero usé y usaré litros para hacerlo más comprensible. Un galón cuatro litros y medio.

(2) La abuela Spicer usa "Our Jackie" y se refiere también a Chase de esa forma. Esto es importante para comprender la historia que va a venir.

(3) Nana Spicer tiene bien claros sus intereses políticos y esto se va a ver más todavía cuando vean la habitación temática que tienen en la casa Spicer.

(4) No tengo idea de qué es esto, así que lo dejé como en el original.

(5) Ídem anterior: no sé de qué películas se tratan, así que quedaron como en el original.

(6) "Snatch; cerdos y diamantes" como fue conocido en Latinoamérica.

(7) Esta es la palabra que mejor describe lo que decía en el original. En Argentina, que una persona sea "playa" ó "playita" significa que no soporta el alcohol y apenas empieza a tomar, siente sus efectos.

(8) Con "nene" se refiere a una forma de referirse a un niño.

**lady-orochimaru**: hola ola. Este Chack es un poco extraño, más que nada cuando veas qué tipo de "amor" surge. Voto para una vez por semana contado y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**AndreaZthator**: Oo Olas, cuánto amor hay hoy. El plan original era traducir otro fanfic de la misma autora, así que es muy probable que traduzca otros de ella cuando termine este u otros proyectos propios de quien escribe. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shadir**: por algo lo traduje, querida, y hay más esperando, si no hay inconvenientes. Lo bueno de la autora es que sus capítulos son muy entretenidos y no muy largos, por lo que traducir uno por semana no es problema. Gracias por hacerme notar lo de las letras (me di cuenta después de publicar el capítulo, ya lo arreglé y lo volví a subir) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por ayudarme a corregir Oo

**Chibi-Kaisie**: lo dicho, el amor está en el aire... Más que español debería escribir castellano, y va a haber algunas expresiones argentinas porque a veces no encuentro mejor forma de traducir sin perder la esencia original. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Pido disculpas por los errores en el orden de algunas letras del primer capítulo, ya arreglé el error.

Me siento algo decepcionada por el recibimiento que le dieron a "Akki": era le fanfic que más ganas tenía de publicar y lo leen tan pocos... ¿Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, como condicionar la actualización de este fanfic a que me dejan X cantidad de comentarios en "Akki"? Tras que costó hacerlo y planearlo, tan poquitos comentarios, snif...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Con una ayudita de mi amigos

Chase Young despertó con un dolor de cabeza que lo golpeaba y sentía su lengua como si fuera de pelusa. Con un gemido, el antiguo guerrero rodó hacia su estómago y se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza. Pensó que la almohada parecía mucho más grande que lo usual a través de su mente envuelta en la niebla del sueño. Un momento después, los dorados ojos de Chase se abrieron de golpe. Ésta no era su cama.

Las sábanas eran de seda, ciertamente, pero Chase tenía mejor gusto que tener sábanas de seda negras. Además, _sus_ sábanas tenían, por lo menos, dos veces más tiempo en los estantes. Pero más importante que la suavidad de las sábanas era el olor. Estas sábanas olían a jabón barato, champú caro, metal caliente y aceite de motor. Olían como _Jack Spicer_. El pensamiento lo sacó debajo de las sábanas con un grito. Chase no podía, de ninguna forma, haber sido narcotizado por el pervertido joven para luego ir a la cama de Spicer en donde pasaría una romántica tarde de violación.

Chase comprendió primero que algo no estaba bien cuando reptó hacia el suelo y se extrañó. Lo que debía haber sido un descenso elegante se convirtió en una torpe caída. El antiguo guerrero aterrizó de cabeza e intentó entender por qué sus piernas parecían setenta centímetros (1) más cortos que lo normal. Sentándose, Chase Young estudió sus pequeños y rechonchos dedos en shock. Los eventos del día anterior regresaron despacio y gimió.

Un Jack-Bot se levantó del lugar en donde había estado reposando en la esquina y se le acercó.

-Amo Chase¿hay algo que necesite?- inquirió la máquina.

Chase se frotó la cabeza y logró que sus dedos se enredaran en su pelo salvaje, desarreglado. Arrancándolos, hizo una ligera mueca de dolor. De algún modo dudaba que Spicer tuvieran el tipo de productos que él normalmente usaba en su melena.

-Tomaré una ducha. Ten té caliente, rodajas de fruta fresca, un vaso de yogur, y dos rodajas de tostada de trigo integral listos cuando yo Salga. Prepárame también una nueva muda de ropa-

-Sí, señor- el autómata se zambulló brevemente en un intento de reverencia, y voló por la puerta.

Chase entro al baño que estaba al lado de la habitación de Jack y se despojó de su ropa. Escaló hasta la ducha, e hizo una pausa mientras miraba el champú y acondicionador, bien puestos sobre su cabeza. Después de pensarlo un momento, Chase juntó el cepillo largo para el cuerpo que estaba detrás de la canilla y los golpeó. Satisfecho consigo mismo, se duchó en paz. Chase se sorprendió de la calidad de los productos para el cuidado del pelo que Jack usaba, pero no iba a quejarse. ¿Por qué gastaría tantas cosas en un pelo tan corto?

El pelo largo de Chase siempre había sido una fuente de orgullo considerable para el guerrero. Cuando la mayoría de los guerreros se afeitaba la cabeza, o por lo menos ataban su largo pelo en firmes tranzas, Chase había llevado su pelo lago y suelto para alardear de su habilidad.

"Mira todo esto" se burlaba de sus oponentes "Te daría un agarre perfecto, si sólo pudieras sujetarlo. ¿Qué? Oh, demasiado lento. Mejor suerte la próxima vez. Espera; no habrá una próxima vez"

Sonriendo con malicia ante el recuerdo de victorias del pasado, Chase salió de la ducha y se secó. Dejó la toalla donde cayó; no podría alcanzar la barra y no se iba a molestar en intentarlo. El Jack-Bot había dejado un cambio de ropa en una aseada pila en el asiento del retrete, agradecidamente bajada. Más pantalones vaqueros, una camisa verde oscura y un pulóver negro con un cráneo blanco impreso en el pecho.

Chase se vistió, y trepó para sentarse en el borde del lavamanos, para poder verse en el espejo mientras tomaba un peine y lo pasaba con cuidado por su pelo. Sus ojos dorados flotaron por las varias botellas y frascos colocados en el lavamanos.

Jack Spicer poseía más bloqueador solar que cualquier humano usaría en toda su vida. Chase no sabía que existiera el bloqueador solar factor 70. No era ninguna maravilla que el muchacho tuviera la piel como porcelana. Con pereza, el señor dragón abrió el botiquín y se asomó. Suficientes vendas y los más fuertes analgésicos, pero el estante más bajo estaba llenos con botellas con etiquetas. No reconoció ningún nombre de las medicinas, pero Jack había escrito "memorándums" en la parte trasera de la mayoría de ellas. De nuevo, la gran mayoría era para el cuidado de la piel y bloquear el Sol. Suspirando, Chase cerró el armario.

Una botella roja y blanca en el estante Llamó su atención. "Bala mágica" en spray. Bien, merecía la pena un intento; Chase roció una generosa cantidad en su pelo. El próximo golpe del peine atravesó el enredo salvaje fácilmente.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

La puerta de la guarida de Jack se abrió de golpe cuando Chase Young le dio a sus Weeboks (2) un buen uso. Spicer miró a su alrededor, poniendo sus lentes sobre la línea de su pelo. Chase empujó la botella hacia el adolescente albino.

-¿Dónde encontraré más de éste milagroso spray?- exigió el señor dragón.

-Patea traseros¿verdad? Úsalo durante unas semanas y te olvidarás de qué son los enredos. Hace que tu pelo sea muy suave. Mira; siéntelo- Jack se dobló hasta que su cabeza estuvo al alcance del pequeño. Los dedos regordetes se hundieron en las espesas hebras rojas.

-Oooo- dijo Chase, obviamente impresionado.

-Puedes quedarte con la botella; lo ordeno desde los Estados Unidos. Ven aquí; tengo algo que mostrarte- Jack estaba de pie y volvió a la mesa de trabajo. Trabajó en algo fuera de la vista de Chase por un minuto.

-Sé que no quieres admitirlo, Chase, pero ahora te has vuelto bastante desvalido. ¡Pero para tu fortuna, tienes a Jack Spicer, Joven Genio del Mal a tu lado¡Con opciones para cada problema que podrían sucederle a cualquier super-villano, todos operados con facilidad para la fuerza de un niño pequeño!- Jack sostuvo un objeto negro, blanco y rojo antes de ponerlo frente a Chase -¡Ta Daa¡Nunca supondrías que es un arma¿verdad?!

Chase Young miró fijo el objeto sostenido frente a él en silencio. Después de un minuto o algo así, alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Spicer.

-¿Acaso has perdido lo poco que tenías en tu cabeza?- preguntó el señor dragón con frialdad.

-¿Qué? Está muy bien oculto... Nadie sabrá que se trata de un arma- Jack protestó débilmente.

-Spicer- gruñó Chase.

-Nadie lo pensará dos veces al ver a un pequeño niño llevando este... –

-¡Spicer!-

-¡Trabajé en esto durante toda la mañana!-

-¡Absolutamente no!-

-Yo lo llamo-

-¡Me niego!-

-¡El Jack-osito!-

Jack le ofreció un osito negro y blanco. El color mayoritario era negro, con blanco en el estómago, patas y nariz. El mismo diseño que Jack llevaba en su helipack estaba en el estómago y Chase no pudo hacer nada más que notar que los ojos eran rojo rubí.

-¡Es un osito de peluche!- señaló Chase.

-Es el Jack-osito. Mira, está armado hasta los dientes. Incluso tiene un teléfono para que puedas llamarme si lo necesitas- Jack apretó la oreja derecha del oso. La suave tela dentro de la oreja se abrió para dejar ver un micrófono telefónico. Al mismo tiempo, la boca del oso se abrió para revelar al receptor.

-Si piensas que el poderoso Chase Young va a abrazar un osito de peluche, estás completamente- Chase fue interrumpido de repente cuando Jack dejó caer el juguete en sus brazos. El pequeño señor dragón se tambaleó bajo el peso del oso -Es pesado-

-Por supuesto que lo es. Ha comprimido cápsulas de gas, el teléfono, un gancho para escalar, incluso un láser de baja intensidad que dispara en tres direcciones a la redonda. Uh... Creo que querrás agarrarlo del otro lado- dijo Jack y tomó el oso hasta que el estómago dejó de apuntarle.

-¿Los ataques surgen del estómago?- Chase levantó una mano, para tantear a lo largo del cuerpo del oso. Había algún tipo de botón en el brazo derecho del juguete. Chase apretó y una línea roja de francotirador salió de la pata del oso, haciendo a Jack saltar y chillar alarmado.

-Uh, s-sí. Hay una ala flexible en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Simplemente pon tu mano allí y sentirás botones- el joven albino se apoyó con cuidado fuera de la línea de fuego cuando dijo esto -Por favor no los aprietes ahora o tendremos que evacuar el laboratorio-

-¿Para qué son estas correas?- Chase señaló dos correas que surgían del cuello del oso.

-Si es demasiado pesado, puedes llevarlo como una mochila. También funcionaría para lanzas ataques mientras estés huyendo de algo-

-Chase Young no huye de nada- ladró Chase.

-Por supuesto que no; apenas apareciste aquí porque disfrutas mucho mi compañía- resopló Jack.

Chase tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

-¿Qué Shen-gong-Wu posees?- preguntó cambiando de tema. Cuando habló, Chase cambió su agarre en el Jack-osito. Deslizó su brazo a través de una de las correas hasta el hombro mientras ponderaba la extraña creación.

-Vaya manera de cambiar de tema- dijo el pelirrojo y dio unos aplausos burlones -Ahora mismo yo tengo el Retorcedor del Loto y el Lazo Boaboa-

-¿Los dos Shen-gong-Wu más inútiles en existencia?- aclaró Chase.

-Eso serían-

-Necesitarás más- declaró el señor dragón -Debemos tener la Lengua de SaiPing por lo menos para poder comunicarme con mis guerreros. Y mantendrás a Wuya ocupada mientras yo accedo a la Fuente de Wii para ver cómo invertir este hechizo-

-¿Yo¿Encargarme de Wuya?- hizo eco Jack, con sus ojos rojos ensanchándose.

-Es por eso que necesitas más Wu. Y mejores Wu- Chase miró la parte posterior de la cabeza del Jack-osito mientras hablaba y examinaba el juguete. Esperaba que Jack no recordara su negativa a recibir ayuda del pelirrojo y se lo echara en cara. Chase ya se había tragado bastantes de sus palabras hoy.

-¡¿Así que _me necesitas_?!- chilló Jack, y se agachó hasta el nivel de Chase.

Demasiado para ésa esperanza. Jack aún no estaba gozándolo. El gótico adolescente parecía completamente encantado que Chase Young dependiera de él. Por desgracia, parecía querer que se lo dijera directamente.

Pero al parecer, el destino decidió que Chase había sido humillado lo suficiente por ahora, con el ruido que emitía una señal sonora ininterrumpida.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Chase.

-Mi detector de Shen-gong-Wu- contestó el pelirrojo y se enderezó. Miró un dispositivo en su muñeca que Chase había tomado para un reloj grande –Me avisa cuando un Shen-gong-Wu se activa y me dice en dónde está-

-¿Construiste una máquina que detecta magia?- Chase hizo eco de su escepticismo.

-Seguro. ¿Cómo pensabas que encontraba Wus después que Wuya escapó?- preguntó Jack.

-Nunca lo consideré- admitió Chase.

-Bien, iré a conseguir este Wu, y después conseguiremos algunos más, y luego sacaremos a patadas a Wuya de tu casa. ¿Quieres venir?- Jack se movió por su guarida, juntando JackBots y sus propios e inútiles Shen-gong-Wu.

-Preferiría que mis más grande enemigos no me vieran en semejante estado- admitió Chase.

-Haz lo que quieras- Jack consultó una vez más su detector -No es demasiado lejos; apenas usaré el helipack. ¡Nos vemos luego, Chase¡Se bueno!-

-¡No eres divertido!- Chase miró cómo el joven albino subía en el aire. Jack murmuró algo ininteligible cuando salió a través de su salida aérea, seguido por una docena de JackBots, o más o menos.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Después de que Jack se fuera, Chase vagó de nuevo a la casa principal. Comió la comida traída para él por los JackBots, se complació en algunos estiramientos y con el yoga, practicó un kata, y entonces se relajó en medio de su fastidio. Chase todavía arrastraba el Jack-osito. Extrañamente, se sentía bien envolver su brazo alrededor de algo. Se sentía aun mejor saber que ése algo era una arma. Suspirando, Chase consideró llamar a Spicer y ver lo que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

La televisión estaba encendida en el cuarto donde Nana Spicer y Jack tuvieron su noche del viernes. Chase se irguió. Quizás hubiera más de esa leche con chocolate en la heladera.

-¿Nana Spicer?- llamó Chase, entrando en el cuarto, No hubo respuesta y se acercó al sofá -¿Nana?-

-Oh, lo siento tanto, Chase- La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él. Chase Young giró para ver a Wuya apoyándose contra la ahora cerrada puerta –No hay ninguna Nana Spicer aquí, pero quizás la Tía Wuya pueda mantenerte ocupado-

-¡¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?!- exigió Chase, y retrocedió.

-Oh por favor; realmente eras demasiado poderoso para tu propio bien- Wuya sonrió con desprecio y se acercó furtivamente –Todo Heylin sabe que cuando tocas fondo, el único al que acudes es a Jack Spicer. Él es la única persona lo bastante tonta para juntarse con cualquiera basura que se llame a sí mismo maligno-

-¿Es por eso que pasó tanto tiempo en tu compañía?- retrucó Chase, intentando dar un rodeo hacia la puerta.

-Touche, Chase. Pero yo regresé a mi cuerpo normal y tú tienes un metro de alto y abrazas un osito de peluche-

-Lamento decirte que estás equivocada- retrucó Chase. Cuando Wuya atacó hacia delante, él deslizó su mano dentro del ala flexible en la cabeza del siniestro juguete -¡Es el Jack-osito!-

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-¿De qué se trata este nuevo Wu?- preguntó Kimiko, abriéndose camino a través de una jungla de bambú.

-Es la botella de Xian Pu (3). Le permite al usuario almacenar inmensas cantidades de líquido y guardarlo en una botella no más grande que una lata de gaseosa- explicó Dojo desde arriba del sombrero de Clay –Es como el Orbe de Tornami pero al revés-

-¿La Botella de Xian Pu? Dojo, honestamente, de dónde sacaron estos nombres?- preguntó Raimundo.

-Eh, Dashi nombró el Wu hace mil quinientos años en chino clásico. ¿Cómo iba a saber que terminarían en malos juegos de palabras?- protestó el dragón.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que eso parece pasar muy seguido- refunfuñó Rai.

-¡Suficiente de esta charla-chitter!- dijo Omi.

-Chit-charla- lo corrigió Clay automáticamente.

-¡Eso también! Debemos encontrar el Wu antes que algún guerrero Heylin aparezca-

-Vamos Omi; Hannibal Bean es el único del que debemos preocuparnos tratándose de conseguir Shen-gong-Wu- protestó Kimiko –Chase no ha dejado que Wuya intenta conseguir Wus en mucho tiempo, y Spicer... bueno¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos que preocuparnos realmente si Jack Spicer se hacía presente o no?-

-¡Puedes empezar a preocuparte ahora mismo, bebé!- anunció una voz familiar –¡El Joven Genio del Mal, Jack Spicer, ha entrado a escena!-

Jack descendió a través del bambú, el viento de su helipack hacía volar hojas sueltas que se arremolinan alrededor de él como un cliché visual. Una docena de JackBots siguió a su amo.

-¡No me llames "bebé", Spicer!- gruñó Kimiko, cortando el usual desafío de Omi.

-¡Lo siento, Kimi-chan! (4) ¿Quizás preferirías_ non-chichi_?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Dejó de estar en su patentada "pose de villano maligno" para darse golpecitos al pecho mientras se burlaba de la Dragón de Fuego en su idioma nativo.

-_Tii bii esu desu_- balbuceó la japonesa, intentando devolverle el favor.

-_¡Demo are totemo jozu na no yo!_- aulló Jack, poniéndose las manos en la cadera, sugestivo -¿_Ne_?-

-_¡Chikan_!- La Dragón de fuego se volvió escarlata.

-¡Ey¡Hablen en un idioma que todos entendamos!- gritó Raimundo.

-¡Así es¡Y no más graznidos de burros delante de una señorita!- disparó Clay, caminando delante de la todavía traumatizada Kimiko!-

-¡Clay¡Has insultado! (5)-Omi abrió la boca.

-Hablando de insultos, Kimiko, gracias por no usar "_okama_"; debes ser la primera _nihon-jin_ con la que tengo un duelo verbal que no me ha llamado homosexual- dijo Jack con ligereza.

-"Okama" quiere decir "homosexual"?- murmuró Raimundo para sí, y lo garabateó en un pequeño cuaderno -¿Qué fue lo primero que le dijiste¿"No-chichi"? Ya sabes, lo que significa en español (6) -

-¡Raimundo¡No te atrevas a llegar hasta ahí!- gritó Kimiko, con humo empezando a salir de las puntas de su pelo.

-Sí, sí, todo esto es fascinante- dijo el pelirrojo, poniendo los ojos en blanco –Pero... ¿La "Botella de Xian Pu"¿Quién propuso esos nombres?-

-¡¿Ven?!- interrumpió Rai.

-Bien, inserte-burla-aquí; este Wu es mío. JackBots...-

-¡_JAAAAAAAAAACCCKK_!-

El penetrante chillido hizo eco a través del bambú. Por un momento todo se detuvo. Un pequeño sonido, casi un sollozo, parecía salir de la cadera del genio gótico. Jack sacó algo de su chaqueta –un teléfono celular- asegurado a su cinturón, para recibir de inmediato la llamada.

-Hombre, me alegro de no tener puesto mi Blue Tooth (7) - murmuró a nadie en particular.

-¡Wuya está aquí!- el interlocutor era, obviamente, un niño pequeño, de sexo indeterminado -¡Usé el Jack-osito, pero ella todavía sigue!-el sonido de una explosión hizo eco a través del auricular -¡Está destruyendo los JackBots¡Estoy aquí en la guardia pero...!- la frase se cortó con un breve grito de dolor y miedo.

Jack arrebató el teléfono de donde estaba, todos lo referente a los insultos multilinguísticos y Shen-gong-Wu olvidado.

-¿Nuestro Chase? Aguanta; ¡ya voy!- el adolescente albino examinó a los guerreros Xiaolin -¡Me tengo que ir!-

Los rotores salieron disparados del helipack de Jack. Sin una sola mirada atrás, el genio maligno voló al cielo, con los JackBots todavía siguiéndolo.

-Bueno... eso fue raro- murmuró Dojo.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Notas de RedLioness (autora)**:

Clave de traducción:

En primer lugar, si masacré el japonés, simplemente permítame saberlo. Todavía soy nueva en el idioma, y todavía no tengo claros todos los matices de la gramática.

_Non-chichi_: pecho-plano, usado casi exclusivamente por muchachas de la escuela secundaria.

_Tii bii esu desu-_: este es un poco complicado. Tii bii esu o T.B.S. Es un término usado para "feo" que puede usarse para muchachos o muchachas. Para un muchacho sería "**_T_**_otemo **B**usaiku na **S**honen_" -- muchacho totalmente desagradable. La primera mitad de la frase se traduce en un "Eres un horrible bastardo".

_Demo are totemo jozu na no yo_: "pero yo tengo locas habilidades donde cuentan"

_¿Ne?:_ ¿Sabes?

_Chikan: _Pervertido, abusador.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) Usó la medida pies. Un pie es aproximadamente 35 centímetros, por lo que dos pies son iguales a setena centímetros, más o menos.

(2) Se refiere a una marca de zapatillas, creo.

(3) Xian Pu significa, en chino, jade pulido, pero en japonés carece de significado.

(4) Kimi-chan es una forma cariñosa de dirigirse a niños pequeños, le está diciendo algo así como "pequeña Kimiko" ó "Kimikita"

(5) El juego de palabras de Clay no era traducible de una forma tal que se entendiera lo que quería decir, pero por lo que dijo Omi se deja ver que se trataba de un insulto.

(6) Si bien Raimundo es brasileño, en el original pregunta qué significa "en español" por lo que la autora se debe haber confundido. Como todas sabemos, en Brasil se habla Portugués.

(7) No tengo idea de qué es esto. --U

**angelligth23**: la autora tienen una cuenta en deviantart en donde pone sus dibujos, y hay varios de este y otros de sus fanfics. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwatari**: también fue una sorpresa el leer que toma como un marinero. Estoy planeando el próximo fanfic yaoi de DX, un Chackpara tu alegría. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nightcathybrid**: y ya que insisten... Gracias por tu apoyo, chica, me subes la moral.

**Shadir**: pues entonces alguien ha usurpado tu nombre y me ha enviado comentarios a algunos de mis fanfics de DP. Gracias por hacérmelo notar: ya corregí el detalle. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Después de cuatro años me enfermé. Cuatro días a pastillas y sin salir de casa justo en el momento en que tuve un examen importante, que no fui a rendir. Lo peor es que por culpa de eso, certificado médico o no, voy a tener que rendir ese examen a fin de año. Jorobar...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. En una milla o lo que que queda a casa

Jack regresaba a la propiedad Spicer, presionando su helipack para ir más rápido. El cuerpo del joven genio estaba casi paralelo a la tierra mientras regresaba.

Chase había gritado, _gritado_ por él. Nadie había gritado nunca por Jack en semejante nota de desesperación; tal era la esperanza que Jack lo protegiera. Nunca nadie dependió de él así antes. Nadie lo _necesitó_ de ésa forma.

Y la primera vez que pasaba, no sólo era Chase Young, sino que Jack _no estaba ahí_.

Eso desgarró a Jack. Rompió su corazón y lo enojó la mismo tiempo. Estaba enfermo de desesperación y lívido de ira y salió como una súbita, violenta necesidad de hacer sufrir dolor a alguien más.

Jack verificó su localización GPS. Mierda; todavía estaba lejos y Wuya estaba ahí ahora, destruyendo su guarida y queriendo lastimar a Chase- No, Wuya no quería herir a Chase.

Quería matarlo.

Jack empezó a maldecir en cada idioma que se sabía, incluso aquellos que no manejaba bien. Se demoró un poco en ruso y alemán.

El único RoboJack que estaba funcionando totalmente era RJ 13 y en su caso "totalmente funcionando" rozaba la mentira. Sus brazos y piernas aún funcionaban, pero había hecho volar demasiados fusibles y estaba ese pequeño "problema" personal suyo.

"Las cosas que pienso son divertidas cuando estoy aburrido" pensó Jack para sí mismo. No lo estaba ayudando. Chase necesitaba ayuda de cualquier tipo que le pudiesen dar. Oh, al demonio.

-¡Atención a todos los JackBots!- el gótico adolescente sacó su teléfono celular. Tenía una línea especializada para transmitir órdenes a sus robots –Comando de prioridad¡Barrido inmediato Alfa de precaución de seguridad! Contraseña¡Annihilatify! Repito, la fuerza mortal está **autorizada**. ¡Protejan a Chase Young!-

88888888888888888888888888888888888

A cuarenta y ocho kilómetros (1), Wuya miró hacia el JackBot que había estado intentando sacarla de la puerta. Hubo un extraño zumbido y lo que se parecía sospechosamente al barril de una ametralladora surgió del cuerpo del robot. Apuntó directamente al estómago de la bruja Heylin.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

-Comando de prioridades de RoboJack Unidad 13¡ Barrido inmediato de encierro¡Iniciando la secuencia de activación! Prepárate para recibir orden de prioridad. ¡RJ 13, saca tu trasero de allí y pon a salvo a Chase Young¡Si algo le pasa, te desinstalaré tu componente favorito y te convertiré en una PorristaBot!-

Los ojos de RJ 13 se abrieron de golpe, con las palabras de su creador todavía sonando en su procesador central. La cerradura que mantenía cerrada la cámara siseó mientras se abría despacio. RJ 13 había sido desterrado y encerrado bajo llave varias semanas antes por ser malo con el lavarropas en la casa principal y había escapado de la reconfiguración sólo porque el Amo Jack pensó que era cómico. RJ 13 no quería ser una PorristaBot.

Nunca conseguiría acción de ésa forma.

El joven mecánico se tambaleó mientras salía de la cámara y echó una desesperada mirada a su alrededor, buscando lo que se suponía que debía proteger. RJ 13 miró asustado como un JackBot cruzó volando la guarida para explotar contra una pared, con el cañón láser ardiendo. ¿El amo Jack había ordenado un barrido inmediato Alfa de precaución de seguridad? Las cosas debían estar mal; ¡**tenía** que encontrar a Chase Young!

Ahora, si sólo pudiera recordar lo que era eso...

Recuperando las piezas aprovechables de los fusibles que le permitieran acceder a su almacenamiento de memoria a largo plazo, quizá no habían sido una buena idea después de todo. RJ 13 se encaminó hacia los sonidos de lucha.

Había un escuadrón de JackBots atacando... oh¡cuál era su nombre? Ya sabes; **ella**. ¿Bruja Heylin, era un fantasma, abusaba del delineador de ojos más que el amo Jack? RJ 13 estaba _efectivamente seguro_ que ella no era ningún Chase Young.

Un movimiento captó la atención del robot. RJ 13 empujó un brazo detrás de una mesa de trabajo volcada y salió sosteniendo al muchachito chino por su pulóver negro.

-¿Eres Chase Young?-

-¡Jack, imbécil¿Qué quieres decir...?- Chase se cortó en seco. El brazo que lo sostenía estaba tan rígido como el acero.

La cara, si bien era sin lugar a dudas de Spicer, era antinaturalmente lisa y simétrica. Y lo más notable de todo, Jack Spicer no tenía RJ 13 impreso bajo su ojo, justo debajo del delineador.

-Eres un robot-

-RoboJack Unidad 13¡para mala fortuna de algunos!- se introdujo RJ 13 con alegría –Si eres, de hecho, Chase Young, me han dado la oren prioritaria de protegerte de acuerdo con la más alta clasificación. Si es necesario, enfrentaré la destrucción total para asegurar tu escape-

-Yo soy Chase Young- declaró el guerrero con claridad, y lanzó una mirada intranquila a Wuya.

-Entonces salgamos de aquí- declaró RJ 13. El adolescente mecánico cambió su agarre de Chase hasta que el pequeño amo dragón estuvo acunado en sus brazos. Con unos saltos de magnitud inhumana, el robot sacó a Chase de la guarida y volvió a la casa principal.

-Amo Jack incluso me dejó salir de mi encierro bajo llave, así que sé que te tiene en la más alta estima- dijo RJ 13, golpeando una puerta que daba hacia el vestíbulo delantero.

-¿Por qué estabas encerrado bajo llave?- preguntó Chase.

-Porque el lavarropas es una prostituta- largó el robot.

Antes que el autómata pudiera explicar, o Chase pudiera preguntarle, las tablas del piso bajo RJ 13 explotaron, enviando a volar al robot y a su pequeña carga.

Wuya escaló a través de las arruinadas tablas del piso. El vestido de la bruja estaba hecho harapos y su piel estaba oscurecida con innumerables quemaduras de láser. Para abreviar, Wuya no parecía feliz para ningún ser razonable que la viera.

Chase se levantó y corrió por el corredor. RJ 13 se volvió para enfrentar a la bruja Heylin.

-Te conozco- gruñó Wuya -¡Eres al que encontré garchándose (2) al lavarropas!-

La mordaz réplica de RJ 13 no fue escuchada; algo agarró a Chase por el cuello y le dio un tirón lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo ver las estrellas. El pequeño guerrero hizo un ruido ahogado, llevando sus manos a su garganta.

-¿Estás bien, Nuestro Chase?-

-¿N-Nana?-

Nana Spicer desenganchó su bastón de la capucha del pulóver de Chase y se aseguró que la puerta estuviese cerrada con llave. El cuarto al que lo había arrastrado era... bien, Chase nunca había visto uno como ese antes.

Posiblemente porque nunca había entrado a un santuario del Tercer Reich.

Equipamiento nazi para fiestas, adornos, y artículos históricos atiborraban la habitación. Los uniformes y banderas colgaban de cada pared. Estantes de vidrio que tenían desde medallas alemanas de la SS hasta pistolas antiguas y fotografías, sobre el suelo de madera dura.

-Esa bruja está tras de ti, Nuestro Chase?- como siempre, el acento irlandés de la mujer hizo parecer como si estuviera preguntándoselo, después del desastre. Tenía en la mano una bien pulida pistola Luger en la –al parecer- frágil mano.

Chase asintió, masajeándose el cuello.

-Ya nos haremos cargo de eso-

Cuando las esperanzas del pequeño señor dragón volvieron, RJ 13 pasó por la puerta. Más bien, la mayoría de RJ 13 pasó por la puerta. Su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo parecían estar perdidos.

-Escucha, todo lo que dije... todo lo que _digo_ es que si estás tan desesperada por un niño, conozco una mejor manera de conseguir uno- la voz del robot flotó a través de la puerta. Estaba intentando sonar afable.

-Bien; uno: eres una máquina. Dos: no estoy tan desesperada. Tres¡Cuando mate a Chase, seré el guerrero Heylin más poderosa del mundo! Y podré tener cualquier hombre que quisiera, gracias- Wuya se tambaleó a través de la puerta arruinada, con la cabeza de RJ 13 bajo un brazo.

Nana Spicer levantó su arma, pero Wuya lanzó la cabeza del robot con exactitud sorprendente, golpeando la mano de la anciana. El arma se descargó en el techo.

-¿Ves, Chase? Éste es el problema con depender de Jack Spicer. Vas a él por protección y te deja con una anciana, un robot pervertido y un osito armado. ¡Qué absolutamente inútil!- la bruja Heylin empezó una caminata siniestra hacia el pequeño guerrero. Chase retrocedió, esperando encontrar alguna cubierta en medio de los fragmentos de vidrio y los despliegues orgullosos de mal.

Una parte de él alabó a Jack Spicer por fallar de forma tan miserable. Otra parte de él comprendió que sin magia, Shen-gong-Wu y fuerza sobrenatural, había muy poco que podría hacerse contra Wuya. Jack luchaba contra ella, o Bean, o los monjes, o el mismo Chase todos los días con nada más que sus robots y sus ingenios. ¡Y ni siquiera permitió a sus robots usar fuerza mortal!

¿Acaso el muchacho estaba completamente loco?

-Ven aquí, Chase. Si eres un muy buen muchacho, lo haré rápido y sin dolor- ronroneó Wuya. El cuerpo de RJ 13 se aferró a ella, pero con sólo un brazo y sin ojos para ver, fue echado de lado con sólo un brazo, como basura.

Chase se dio vuelta y corrió. Wuya estaba entre él y la salida, pero quizás podría tener una ventaja; después de todo, estaban en el primer piso. El dragón en miniatura oyó los pesados pasos de Wuya detrás de él, oyó a Nana Spicer que insultaba en algún idioma fluido, lírico, escuchó la cabeza de RJ 13 llamando a su cuerpo.

Pero fue lo que vio lo que lo hizo agacharse bajo el alféizar, haciéndose una bolita.

Jack Spicer entró a través del vidrio de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados para proteger su cara. El joven pálido aterrizó con pesadez entre Chase y Wuya.

-¡No en mi guardia, Wuya!- gruñó, chasqueando los dedos.

La docena de JackBots que habían acompañado a su amo a la caza del Shen-gong-Wu entraron a raudales en el cuarto, con sus cañones láser preparados para usar. Jack no esperó que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran. Agarró a Chase por la parte de atrás de su pulóver y lo envolvió bajo un brazo. Considerada su preocupación principal, el genio maligno volteó buscando a Nana Spicer, quien se agarraba la mano derecha con una expresión dolida en el rostro.

-¡Ven, Nana¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes que!-

-¡Espina de rayo!- un rayo de electricidad quebró el aire y causó que varios JackBots explotaran y empezaran a arder.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa, Nuestro Jackie?!- exigió Nana Spicer.

-¡No hay tiempo, Nana!- chilló Jack y empujó a Chase a los brazos de la mujer –Sólo reg-

Jack no tuvo tiempo para terminar la palabra, porque lo agarraron y lo lanzaron lejos de la puerta. El joven albino aterrizó en algo duro y afilado. Cuando la superficie dio paso a mil fragmentos dolorosos, Jack comprendió que había caído en el lugar en donde había aterrizado. Sintió el vidrio roto a través de su ropa y cómo se le clavaba en su piel sensible. Rodó hacia un lugar sin vidrios, intentando que sus dedos no tocaran los fragmentos de vidrio.

Wuya estaba avanzando hacia Nana Spicer y Chase Young, con el Shen-gong-Wu Espina de rayo bien agarrada en la mano. Nana Spicer echó una mirada a su alrededor con desesperación, intentando encontrar una ruta de escape. Jack casi se rió de la idea; una mujer de ochenta años lastimada, llevando un niño, intentando huir de una bruja Heylin sobrenatural.

Chase no buscaba una vía de escape. Miro fijo hacia Wuya. En sus ojos tenía un conocimiento de su propia muerte que resultaba _obsceno_ en un niño tan pequeño. Jack le había fallado, Les había fallado a ambos.

Chase había gritado, _gritado_ por él.

Con el corazón roto, Jack sintió cómo el enojo se apoderaba de él. El joven estaba asustado, aterrado, pero por una vez el sentimiento lo llevó a la acción. Con las emociones batallando en su pecho, tanteó en el vidrio roto buscando algo, _cualquier cosa_ que pudiese ser usado como arma.

Los ojos de Chase se dirigieron casi por accidente hacia el joven pálido. Había una diminuta porción de esperanza en su expresión.

La mano de Jack se cerró alrededor de la empuñadora de una espada del uniforme de un oficial de la SS.

-¡Apártate de ellos, Wuya!- aulló, corriendo hacia la bruja.

Jack sabía lo que tenía en su mano; un ornamento de sesenta años hecho para lucir como un arma, que había estado juntando polvo por cincuenta años. La maldita cosa probablemente nunca había sido afilada. Él sabía todo eso. Sabía también que era un largo pedazo de metal que podía golpear el brazo de Wuya y, quizás, si tenía muchísima suerte, lograría que dejara caer la Espina de Rayo.

Quizás fue por eso por lo que se sorprendió cuando la hoja cortó, limpia, el brazo de la bruja.

La mandíbula de Jack cayó, cuando el brazo desunido de Wuya, todavía asiendo el Shen-gong-Wu, golpeó el suelo con un húmedo "plop".

Wuya lo miró fijo. Jack lo miró fijo. Habría sido difícil decidir quién estaba más asustado.

La bruja Heylin levantó su brazo despacio, mirándolo, cortado limpio debajo del codo. La herida estaba chorreando sangre en torrente, como si las arterias no hubiesen notado que había sido cortado. Jack se maravilló de cuánta sangre podía salir de un brazo tan flaco como ése.

-Oh... - Jack quiso disculparse. Entonces el susto se tornó enojo, dándole una patada en el trasero y recordándole que esa perra mística había intentado asesinar a Nana Spicer y Chase. De hecho, una vez que superara el susto inicial, estaba seguro que lo asesinarían a él también. Era demasiado tarde para disculparse. Era demasiado tarde para los compromisos. Había sólo una manera de seguir y era hacia delante.

El joven albino empuñó la espada con fuerza y la dirigió al pecho de Wuya. La bruja gritó y se retorció de dolor. Jack empujó la espada, hasta que la espalda de la mujer quedó pegada contra la pared. A esta altura el joven entendió que sólo la punta de la espada había entrado en el cuerpo de Wuya. Jack, en su inexperiencia, había sostenido la hoja verticalmente. El ancho de la espada había quedado atrapada entre las costillas de Wuya, previniendo cualquier daño serio. Jack apoyó su peso en la empuñadura de la espada, en un esfuerzo por enterrar la hoja más profundo.

Esto hizo que Wuya gritara más fuerte.

-¡Ca-cállate!- gritó Jack. Todavía estaba aterrado. ¿Cómo podía estar tan asustado cuando estabas intentando matar a alguien en serio¿Con todos ésos sentimientos¿Miedo y dolor y egoísmo? Bien. Jack podría tratar con eso. El miedo lo había llevado a atacar Wuya; él podría convertir esas cosas en armas.

-¡¿Entras en _mi_ casa y atacas a _mi_ abuela y a _mi_ Chase y destruyes mis robots¡C-cómo te atreves¡¡Cómo te atreves a tocas ésas cosas!! _¡Son míos!_- gritó el pelirrojo -¡Fuera¡Vete y nunca vuelvas aquí otra vez¡Si alguna vez vuelves a mi casa te mataré en donde estés!-

Wuya sólo lo miró fijo. Había medio esperado una lucha con Chase, incluso en forma de niño pequeño. Ser mutilada por Jack Spicer era como ser aporreada por una oveja; no lo veías venir.

Pero... los ojos rojos sangrientos le quemaban con odio. Tenía los dientes descubiertos como si un gruñido estuviera por salir de su garganta. La espada color de plata brillaba, decorada con águilas y esvásticas, casi del mismo color de la piel anormalmente pálida del pelirrojo.

Jack tiró hacia atrás la hoja para que Wuya saliera de una buena vez de su casa.

La bruja se tambaleó, apoyándose con pesadez contra la pared mientras miraba fijo al muchacho... no, al joven hombre que le devolvía la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

Jack retrocedió despacio. Su talón golpeó el brazo cortado de la bruja y lo pateó hasta su dueña. La bruja Heylin junto su miembro perdido y se arrastró hasta la arruinada ventana.

-Cometa de L-Longi- dijo, débil, con el Shen-gong-Wu apropiado. Momentos después, estaba volando de vuelta hacia la montaña de Chase.

Jack se tambaleó como si le hubiesen cortado las cuerdas. Nana Spicer y Chase lo miraban fijo, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Están-¿están bien, muchachos?- preguntó, sintiéndose como si lo hubieran retorcido y devuelto a su forma original.

-Sólo unas bofetadas, Nuestro Jackie- dijo Nana, bajando a Chase al suelo. La mujer echó una mirada al cuatro arruinado, y entonces a su nieto –Iré por el equipo de primeros auxilios. Vengan a la cocina y entonces podremos remendarnos-

Se fue, dejando solos a Jack y Chase. El par se evaluó el uno al otro durante un minuto.

-El Jack-osito no funciono¿uh?- dijo Jack –Lo siento. Quizás le ponga un generador de campo de fuerza al próximo-

-La rechazó por bastante tiempo- contestó el guerrero –Como RJ 13. Por lo menos, hasta que el Jack real pudiera llegar para manejar la situación. Salvaste el día, Jack Spicer-

-Sí. Sí, supongo que lo hice- contestó el adolescente albino, quieto. Hizo una pausa –Estoy temblando-

-Puedo verlo- le dijo Chase. El joven albino estaba temblando con tanta furia que era una maravilla que estuviera en pie –Ven; iremos a la cocina y podrás descansar-

El pequeño señor dragón fue al lado de Jack y se aseguró que siguiera de pie, sosteniéndolo con su hombro. El otro todavía tenía agarrada con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada.

-Si gané¿por qué siento como si estuviera a punto de vomitar mis intestinos?- preguntó el joven. Dejó que Chase lo llevara hasta el vestíbulo. De hecho, Jack no parecía dispuesto a protestar por nada.

-Es la primera vez que derramas sangre; siempre toca a las personas. No te preocupes; lo hiciste bien-

Jack asintió, despacio, sentándose en un taburete. Hizo una débil mueca. Un rubor tenue corrió por sus mejillas.

-Ch-Chase, creo que mojé mis pantalones- dijo con una diminuta voz.

-No, no lo huelo- el pequeño frunció el entrecejo y olfateó un poco.

-Mis pantalones están húmedos- protestó Jack.

-Oh, eso sólo es sangre- dijo el señor dragón, en una voz que intentaba ser tranquilizadora.

-¡¿S-sangre¡¿Qué sangre¡¿ Mi sangre?!- graznó el pelirrojo.

-Sí-í. Aterrizaste en el vidrio roto. Tu espalda quedó rebanada a tiras, Spicer- dijo Chase Young, mirando al agitado joven -¿De verdad no lo notaste¡Tus venas deben estar bombeando pura adrenalina ahora mismo!-

Jack estudió sus pantalones mojados, asustado, cuando vio la débil huella de sangre que había dejado en su camino hasta la cocina. Una ola de vértigo lo golpeó. Entre el ataque, la mutilación, y ahora sus propias heridas, era demasiado, Sus ojos se le pusieron en blanco y el pelirrojo se derrumbó en el suelo, desmayado.

Chase Young suspiró, mirando al joven inconsciente.

-Mi héroe- gruñó con sarcasmo.

.-.

.-.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) En el original decía treinta millas, que equivalen, más o menos a cuarenta y ocho kilómetros.

(2) Es la palabra que mejor describía lo que estaba haciendo –y no sólo con el lavarropas, como leerán en próximos capítulos- Para las argentinas no debe resultarles una palabra extraña, y quienes no conozcan lo que significa de seguro lo van a adivinar.

Publiqué tres capítulos en una semana, más un nuevo fanfic, así que no digan que soy perezosa. Es así porque Din Kelion publicó un nuevo capítulo de "You wish!" y era mi deber moral traducirlo. Así que espero sus comentarios, que son mi aliento a seguir traduciendo y escribiendo.

**PD:** mil perdones por la confusión, sólo ahora pude arreglarlo, y muchísimas gracias por ahcerme notar el equívico.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Leche y sangre

Wuya gritó profanaciones en el idioma más antiguo que poseía la jerga para "mamut lanudo". Los felinos salvajes que rondaban el palacio de la montaña de Chase miraron aburridos cómo la bruja Heylin cargaba su brazo cortado. Los guerreros vencidos no cuestionaron su presencia en la guarida, pero no se movieron para ayudarla. Wuya estaba ahí por capricho de Chase hasta que el señor dragón dijera otra cosa.

Por suerte, o no según como lo mirase, los poderes de Wuya permanecían sellados. Si tuviera su magia a mano, esas bolas de pelo serían alfombras que decorarían el suelo, Chase no sería más que un recuerdo, y la propiedad Spicer, junto con sus habitantes, sería un agujero humeante en la tierra. Pero Wuya todavía sabía algunos hechizos y pociones. En ése momento ella estaba buscando en su farmacia personal sobrenatural el ungüento de la regeneración; una crema mística que permitiría que brazo se uniese la resto de su cuerpo en unos días.

Localizado el frasco, Wuya se tambaleó hacia su cama. Equilibrando el miembro desunido entre sus muslos, la bruja Heylin untó una dosis saludable del ungüento en la herida, y luego en la venda de su brazo. Wuya rechinó los dientes con furia, hasta que el dolor se fue apagando lentamente. Con una fuerza suprema de voluntad, la bruja juntó las dos partes de su brazo y empezó a envolverlo con una venda fresca.

Había tenido suerte que Jack hubiese sido lo suficientemente bueno como para devolverle su brazo. A su miembro le hubiese tomado semanas volver a crecer por completo. Jack Spicer... Quizás no lo mataría cuando arrasara con su casa. Quizás ésta vez se aseguraría que estuviese bien sujeto, y entonces lo haría mirar mientras mataba a su familia. Cortaría el pequeño y suave cuerpo de niño del Chase en miniatura, y lo cocinaría en un estofado que le haría comer a Spicer. Guardaría al joven albino durante meses mientras torturaría su suave carne.

Ojos rojos que ardían con odio.

Los dientes descubiertos en ferocidad.

Piel blanca que brillaba como la luz de la Luna.

Wuya agitó su cabeza cuando el dolor de su brazo se redujo a algo manejable. Las píldoras de manticore sin cáscara que ella había tragado antes de volver a unir su brazos deberían tener algo que ver con eso. Con cautela, la bruja se acostó en su cama y acomodó su brazo para que la curación pudiera empezar.

Piel hermosa o no, le haría sentir a Jack Spicer el haber nacido en esta vida. Ella... ella tendría su venganza... Los párpados de Wuya empezaron a cerrarse cuando los analgésicos sobrenaturales empezaron a hacer efecto. Ella le rompería sus dedos uno por uno...

Manos sorprendentemente fuertes con dedos largos, delgados; las manos de un artista.

Ella se había sorprendido por su tamaño y fuerza durante la caza del Tesoro del Espadachín Ciego. Había sido la primera vez que había actuado de forma recíproca con Jack desde que volviera a su cuerpo. El joven había usado sus manos a menudo para ayudarla a salir del tren o montar a caballo, Spicer era todo un caballero, para su sorpresa, con ésa ropa.

Wuya agitó su cabeza de nuevo. No, caballero o no, Spicer todavía tenía que sufrir una muerte lenta, agónica por lo que le había hecho. Ella... le rompería sus piernas y lo dejaría arrastrándose y gritando.

Jack la miró fijo, con autoridad, cuando ella se encogió de dolor.

¿Cuándo el joven se había vuelto tan alto? La primera vez que Wuya lo vio, como fantasma, no le pareció más que un muchacho con una actitud de mocoso. Wuya había ignorado su presencia física a favor de la uber (1) masculinidad de Chase, pero Jack había crecido mucho desde que ella lo había conocido. ¿Cuántos años tenía él ahora¿Diecisiete¿Dieciocho? No, diecisiete; habían sido tres años desde que se habían encontrado y Jack tenía entonces catorce años.

_Ardientes_ ojos rojos.

Cuando Wuya era joven, ésa piel blanca y ése pelo rojo habrían marcado al muchacho como realeza. Tan rojo y tan blanco como la leche y la sangre... Esa era la frase poética que las personas usaban para describir la belleza de un hombre joven. Leche y sangre... Wuya nunca había encontrado a nadie que encajara mejor en la descripción que Jack Spicer. La bruja nunca lo había notado porque la personalidad de Jack siempre iba por ése lado, así de simple.

Quizás podría encontrarle otro uso después que hubiese matado a Chase. Los ojos de Wuya se cerraron por completo cuando la beatitud química inundó su cuerpo.

Leche y sangre...

88888888888888888888888888888888

Chase Young tenía mucho miedo. Las mismas consecuencias del ataque de Wuya que habían afectado a Spicer ahora estaban entrando a su pequeño cuerpo. El señor dragón se acurrucó debajo de la cama de invitados que RJ 13 había preparado para él y resistió la tentación de esconder la cabeza entre las sábanas.

Después del espectacular desmayo de Jack, Nana Spicer había vuelto con el equipo de primeros auxilios, aguja e hilo, y RJ 13. El robot ya había colocado su cabeza en el lugar correspondiente, y estaba intentando colocarse su brazo izquierdo en su enchufe.

Algunos días después el autómata había explicado que los RoboJacks fueron diseñados para que sus miembros y cabezas separadas pudieran volver a colocarse con facilidad en sus torsos; los miembros complicados consumían tiempo para construirse, así que Jack había cortado por lo sano y usado enchufes universales para las junturas, lo que quería decir que un RoboJack podía donarle sus partes a un compatriota. También significaba que una unidad RoboJack dañado podía volver a colocarse sus miembros, si no habían sido demasiado dañados.

Nana Spicer había agarrado a su nieto del suelo de la cocina, suspirando, y entonces vendó su propia mano. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, le había dicho a RJ 13 que le quitase la ropa a Jack y que pusiera al joven en la mesa.

A la luz del día, las lesiones de Spicer no habían sido tan malas. El helipack del joven había protegido los músculos de la parte superior de su espalda, y las espesas capas de cuero debajo de su cintura habían desviado todos menos un pedazo de vidrio. Sólo una pequeña área sobre su cinturón y bajo su helipack habían tenido la magra protección de la chaqueta de Jack. Nana Spicer limpió las heridas y las roció con Wisky, antes de sacar el vidrio. Cosió las heridas con la facilidad de la práctica. Cuando le untó un ungüento de olor fuerte en las puntadas y vendó las heridas, Nana Spicer le gruñó la orden a RJ 13 de subir a Jack a la cama, y luego empezara a reparar el cuarto del Tercer Reich. Había invitado a Chase a unirse a ella en unos tragos post-traumáticos, pero el señor dragón se había negado y le pidió, en cambio, un baño caliente. Cuando lo pidió, RJ 13 había terminado las reparaciones con la ayuda de los pocos JackBots que quedaban. Uno de ellos le sirvió al pequeño señor una comida caliente y le mostró a Chase un fresco cuarto de huéspedes que estaba bajando por la sala, hacia el cuarto de Jack.

Ahora, solo en la oscuridad, el miedo se apoderó de Chase Young con rapidez. Era extraño; Chase había vivido a través de siglos derramando sangre. Ahora era inmune a los horrores. De hecho, parecía como si una parte de su mente retuviera la fría calma que había mantenido con cuidado, mientras otra parte diferente temblaba de terror. Para su desgracia, era una gran parte diferente y real. Sus pensamientos se desdoblaron y desencajaron.

"Esto hizo que mis planes retrocedieran unos días, pero por fortuna Wuya no estará en condiciones de armar un ataque //_ ¡Y estoy asustado¡Wuya me atrapará!_" frunciendo al entrecejo, Chase cambió su agarre del Jack-osito, ahora recargado y listo para la acción. La parte coherente de él deseaba un arma. La parte asustada quería algo para agarrar.

"Jack también está lastimado, pero no es serio. Debería poder levantarse dentro de poco. Entonces podría volver a serle útil sirviéndome una vez más. // _¡Jack me salvó¡Vino blandiendo su espada y mandando lejos a la bruja mala¡Jack estaba asombroso!_" Chase agitó con fuerza la cabeza. La única cosa asombrosa de Spicer era que había hecho algo bien al fin.

"¡Cállate y déjame dormir//_ ¡Me asusta que la bruja pueda volver! No quiero estar solo. Quiero estar con Jack; él me protegerá_" el pequeño señor dragón gruñó y enterró su cara en la almohada. Esto lo estaba enfureciendo; se sentía como si algún patético extraño hubiera entrado en su cráneo. No sería ni la mitad de molesto si la voz no fuera tan... infantil...

Chase Young se sentó despacio, con una sospecha horrible formándose en su mente.

"_¡Está demasiado oscuro aquí¡Quiero una luz de noche!_"

Chase se quedó quieto, mirando fijo el cuarto oscuro. Intentó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero al otra parte de su mente siguió protestando. Un trueno retumbó en la distancia. Los ojos dorados giraron de golpe hacia la ventana, con la aprehensión escrita en la cara. Cuando Chase fue un niño –la primera vez- le asustaban mucho las tormentas.

"Ni siquiera pienses en eso" le gruño a la otra parte de su mente "Eres Chase Young; mandas al trueno y al relámpago"

"_Meep_" dijo el otro Chase.

Un fuerte crujido agitó la casa. Para horror de Chase, su cuerpo estuvo fuera de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta antes que pudiera hacer algo. Salió al vestíbulo antes que consiguiera dominar el miedo y su mano se estiró hacia el picaporte del cuarto de Jack antes que se detuviera de repente.

No. Sólo no. Absolutamente no. Era su segundo día como niño y no iba a encaramarse a la cama de Jack Spicer. Si no podía dormir, entonces daría una vuelta por la casa hasta que la tormenta pasara. O... ¡Mirar una película! Sí¡podía terminar de ver esa violenta y entretenida película que había empezado a ver con Nana y Jack Spicer la noche anterior! Eso lo decidió, y Chase se dirigió por el vestíbulo hacia la habitación donde estaba la televisión que había visto antes.

Con Jack-osito todavía contra su pecho, Chase abrió la puerta y se detuvo sobre sus pasos.

RJ 13 estaba ocupado con la televisión.

Él no estaba mirándola, de todos modos.

"_¿Por qué está haciendo ésos cómicos ruidos?_" quiso saber el otro Chase.

Chase hizo una pausa. Sabía lo que el robot estaba haciendo, pero no entendía cómo lo estaba haciendo.

RJ 13 había sacado un cable de un pequeño puerto arrancado detrás de su oreja derecha y lo había insertado en uno de los enchufes del frente de la televisión, en donde se conectaban las consolas de videojuegos. Por lo que Chase podía ver, eso era todo. Sin embargo, RJ 13 parecía por lejos demasiado estático para hacer cualquier cosa; el adolescente mecánico yacía en el suelo delante de la televisión, jadeando y abriendo la boca como si... bueno, como si estuviera conectado dentro de una PorristaBot por lo menos.

Por lo menos Chase entendía lo del lavarropas; tenía el círculo que vibraba.

¿Cómo se lo hacía a la televisión?

RJ 13 se arqueó sobre el suelo, con su cara en una expresión de dulce tortura, su voz subía y bajaba, pero cuidadosamente callado. Hubo un afilado ruido que hizo a Chase vacilar, y RoboJack se derrumbó flácido en el suelo.

-W-wow- jadeó, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Por qué está intentando recuperar el aliento?" Se preguntó Chase "Ni siquiera necesita respirar"

Apoyándose con pesadez sobre su amante electrónica, RJ 13 abrió su chaqueta y se sacó su camiseta. Sus pectorales se abrieron, como las puertas de un armario. Chase no pudo dejar de notar que tenía una calcomanía de un corazón alado con "Afortunado 13" pegado sobre su lado superior izquierdo. El robot hurgó en su cavidad pectoral durante un minuto, dejando caer un fusible quemado al suelo.

-Eres mejor incluso que el cargador de batería en el laboratorio del Amo- anunció RJ 13. El adolescente mecánico metió la mano en un bolsillo de su vaqueros y sacó un nuevo fusible –¡Espero que estés lista para la segunda ronda¿Qué?- el androide hizo una pausa, como escuchando –Oh¿el reproductor de DVD piensa que soy sexy?-

A estas alturas Chase huyó del cuarto.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El otro Chase le lloriqueó en silencio cuando el dragón-vuelto-niño-pequeño vagó por la casa. A pesar de estar convencido que Nana Spicer estaría bebiendo como tonta enojada en alguna parte, la mujer parecía haber desaparecido de la mansión. La tormenta seguía rugiendo y Chase tenía que luchar para no ir corriendo al cuarto de Jack.

_"¡Quiero estar con Jack¡Jack me protegerá!_" lloró el niño mental.

"Es sólo trueno. No puede herirme" se recordó Chase "Sin embargo, Jack todavía duerme; Nana le dio algo que lo hará dormir por toda la noche"

Un crujido particularmente fuerte de un trueno se disparó cerca dela casa. Otro Chase tomó el mando y Chase Young, poderoso príncipe eterno de la oscuridad, se encontró abrazándose al Jack-osito y llorando, con patetismo.

-¡Quiero a Jack!- Chase se enderezó de golpe y se llevó una mano a la boca Eso había salido de su boca con mucho ruido. Alguien podría haberlo escuchado. Wuya había insinuado que Spicer tenía una política de puertas abiertas cuando se trataba del equipo de los malos; ¿qué pasaría si Katnappe o Tubbimura o ese ruso con los dientes chuecos pasaban por allí? Chase podía sentir como su otro yo intentaba volver al mando.

-¡Voy¡Voy hacia Jack ahora!- se gritó a sí mismo,

Esto pareció aplacar a su otro ego, Chase se apuró a volver hacia atrás, al vestíbulo, hacia el cuarto de Jack. El adolescente no se movió cuando el guerrero entró a su cuarto. No era tan malo; Spicer aún estaba inconsciente. Chase podría despertarse antes que el joven maligno por la mañana e irse antes que lo notara.

Empujando al Jack-osito hacia la cama, Chase trepó con dificultad. Jack, puesto con cuidado sobre su estómago por su robot pervertido favorito, ni siquiera se movió cuando Chase se acurrucó a su lado. Jack-osito estaba entre los dos jóvenes. Chase se agarró al juguete y estuvo a punto de llevarse su pulgar a la boca. Ruborizándose, aunque nadie lo hubiese visto, el señor dragón se conformó con poner su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Jack.

-Es ist nicht der affe- murmuró el joven albino -Ist die harfe -

Chase pestañeó, retirando su mano

-¿Sie habe das geld nicht, kleiner schlingel? Machen sie den mund weit auf- continuó Jack.

Chase se rió entre dientes cuando comprendió que el adolescente estaba hablando en sueños. Ni siquiera sabía que Jack supiera alemán, pero considerando su historia familiar, no era de extrañar. Ah, bueno; por lo menos el otro Chase se había tranquilizado. El pequeño señor dragón volvió a poner su mano en el hombro de Jack.

-Parece que la fiesta esta muy animada (2) -

Una ceja negra se arqueó. ¿Español también?

-Las tenazas tiene náuseas (3) -

Chase levantó su mano, y la volvió a poner sobre la piel de Spicer.

-Fileh choobi ra zud zado mikhord-

¿Pérsico¿Quién podría haberlo supuesto? Chase volvió al hombro.

-¿Ringo arimasu ka? Ichi-ji-kan-de shimasu-

Japonés. El señor dragón se rió tontamente cuando atizó a Jack en el hombro. Era como cambiar la estación de radio.

-No puedo hacer un robot de chocolate-

Risita tonta, palmadita.

-Go mbeirimid beo ar an am seo aris-

Chase hizo una pausa. ¿Cuál era ese? Le parecía vagamente familiar.

-¡As ucht De bailigh leat! Bas na bpisin chugat-

Chase sabía que lo había oído antes¿pero dónde? Era muy lírico y fluido. Nana Spicer había maldecido en el mismo idioma durante el ataque de Wuya. Pero Chase lo había oído antes incluso... oh sí; ¡el idioma de los duendes! Después se volvió la base del idioma Galo. Spicer estaba hablando irlandés Galo.

Chase siempre había pensado que era un bonito idioma. Muy poético.

-Seo slaint mhinic-a-thig,

Agus seo slainte minic-nach-dtig-

Chase Young suspiró y se acomodó contra las almohadas cuando Jack Spicer empezó a susurrar poesía en el lenguaje de los duendes. Sus ojos dorados empezaron a cerrarse despacio.

-Is trua nach dtig minic-nach-dtig,

Leath chomh minic le minic-a-thig-

Apenas notó cuando se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca.

-¡Mo gra thu!-

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Notas de RedLioness (autora):**

Wee, la leona pelirroja logró mostrar cuán geek del idioma es. Antes que cualquier lingüista me diga que las frases traducidas no tiene sentido, por supuesto que no; Jack está hablando en sueños. ¿Y cuándo tienen sentido lo que dicen en sueños?

"_Es ist nicht der affe, ist die harfe." _-No es un mono, es un arpa-

"_Sie habe das geld nicht, kleiner schlingel? Machen sie den mund weit auf"_ -¿No tienes el dinero, pequeño bribón? Abre bien la boca-

"_Parece que la fiesta esta muy animada_" -Esto se parece una fiesta bastante salvaje-

"_Las tenazas tiene náuseas_" -El hierro rizado está con náuseas- (probablemente RJ 13 logró embarazarlas)

"_Fileh choobi ra zud zado mikhord" _-El elefante de madera va a chocar pronto-

"_Ringo arimasu ka? Ichi-ji-kan-de shimasu"_ -¿Tienes una manzana? Voy a hacerlo dentro de una hora.-

"_Go mbeirimid beo ar an am seo aris" _–Deberíamos estar vivos el próximo año para estas fechas-

"_As ucht De bailigh leat! __Bas na bpisin chugat." _-¡Por el amor de Dios, déjame solo! Una muerte de gatito para ti-

"_Seo slaint mhinic-a-thig,_

_Agus seo slainte minic-nach-dtig."_

-La salud a menudo viene,

Y la salud raramente viene-

"_Is trua nach dtig minic-nach-dtig,_

_Leath chomh minic le minic-a-thig."_

-Una piedad que raramente viene,

No viene ni la mitad de lo que viene a menudo-

"_Mo gra thu!" _-¡Mi amor para ti!-

Y esto no es una traducción de verdad, per se, pero la frase "rojo y blanco como leche y sangre" lo encontré en un viejo libro de cuentos de hadas que tenía de niña. Pienso que de la historia "Este del Sol y Oste de la Luna" y fue usada para describir al héroe. Nunca me olvidé de él.

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) Los ubersexuales son un nuevo modelo de hombre. "Uber" es una palabra alemana para "el mejor", "el más grande", "muy", que no se refiere a una mayor o mejor actividad sexual, sino a la recuperación de ciertas virtudes masculinas que, al parecer, se habían perdido; es un hombre de verdad sin llegar a estereotipos negativos, que cuida su apariencia pero sin dejar de lado su masculinidad y sin caer en el narcisismo.

(2) y (3) En castellano en el original.

Por diversos motivos del arquitecto, la mudanza se retrasó hasta el lunes, lo cual si bien me dio tiempo para actualizar, no me va a dejar mucho tiempo para hacerlo la próxima semana en el día habitual (sábado ó domingo) Así que actualizaré la semana después de la siguiente, en día de semana, si puedo. De potra forma nos veremos el otro fin de semana.

La buena noticia es que tengo el próximo capítulo de este fanfic traducido casi a la mitad, por lo que no se va a retrasar; y lo más probable es que Din Kelion haya publicado un nuevo capítulo para entonces, por lo que les podré traer otro capítulo de "You wish!" De lo contrario traeré un capítulo de este fanfic la próxima, y el único motivo del retraso será que las autoras no actualicen.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Lo que hizo un rumor

Los monjes _tuvieron_ un duelo por la Botella de Xian Pu, pero fue contra Katnappe, no Jack Spicer. Sin embargo, la gata ladrona oyó a los monjes hablando sobre la extraña retirada de Jack. Lo que de verdad le llamó la atención fue que Raimundo sugirió que el pelirrojo tenía un niño en casa.

Después de sufrir una humillante derrota por el Dragón de Tierra, que parecía haber superado su aversión a luchar contra mujeres, Katnappe se encaminó hacia la propiedad Spicer, para atormentar a Jack y curiosear. La amante de los gatos se sorprendió al ver a Wuya cojeando lejos de la mansión, sin un brazo y sin su dignidad.

Ningún otro que Jack Spicer estaba de pie en la ventana arruinada, mirando huir a la bruja Heylin, con sangre en su espada de plata brillante y asesinato en sus fríos ojos rojos.

Katnappe decidió que no necesitaba molestar a Jack justo en ése momento.

En cambio, había vuelto a su propia casa y se fue a su computadora. En momentos, la rubia estaba difundiendo la noticia en todos los foros de villanos; que Jack Spicer acababa de derrotar a Wuya, dejándola con un brazo menos, por un niño.

Supuestamente, era su _propio niño_.

Katnappe tecleó que ella no lo sabía con seguridad, pero había oído a Clay Bailey decirle a Kimiko Tohomiko que usar "nuestro" delante de un nombre era una vieja forma inglesa de demostrar una conexión familiar. Era evidente que Jack había llamado al niño "Nuestro Chase" ¿y quién sino Jack Spicer nombrarían a su niño como Chase Young?

Kimiko Tohomiko navego por la red unas horas después y encontró en una nota en una sala de chat de guerreros que Jack Spicer había nombrado a su hijo como Chase Young.

Ella agregó su granito de arena (1) diciendo que el chico estaba viviendo en la propiedad Spicer, pero no sabia quién era la madre o dónde estaba. También que Wuya había atacado la casa y Jack había _abandonado_ un Shen-gong-Wu para volar al rescate de su hijo.

En momentos, Vlad anunció en la sala de chat de villanos que Jack Spicer había embarazado a una chica unos años atrás y la muchacha sólo había dejado a su hijito –nombrado nada menos que como Chase Young- en la casa del genio maligno y desaparecido rápidamente.

Y lo que era mejor, Spicer era _mucho más_ cruel protegiendo a su niño de lo que él había sido al protegerse a sí mismo. Había dejado a Wuya rogando por su vida, e incluso sin un brazo.

Cuando Raimundo se puso en línea y empezó a curiosear, Jack Spicer había logrado una historia de amor traicionero, una novia enojada, un hijo abandonado y, ahora, un nuevo espíritu guerrero que despertaba cuando su niño era amenazado.

La única frase acerca de ver a Wuya con un brazo cortado había explotado en una batalla épica digna de una saga islandesa.

Y Clay le dijo a Kimiko, quien le dijo a Katnappe, quien le dijo a Kimiko, quien le dijo a Vlad, quien le dijo a Tubbimura, quien le dijo a Le Mime, quien le dijo a Raimundo.

Entonces sabías que tenía que ser verdad.

88888888888888888888888888888888

La primera cosa de la que Jack se dio cuenta cuando despertó fue que su espalda estaba muy malherida. Podía sentir el tirón constante de piel y carne, lo que significaba que le habían dado puntadas. Probablemente fuera obra de Nana; no era la primera vez que había acudido a su abuela con lesiones que no quería explicar. Nana Spicer era buena en ésa clase de cosas. Ella tenía sus propios secretos; todo lo que Jack sabía era que también estaba trazando un plan para dominar el mundo.

Heh, Nana Spicer, reina del mundo.

La segunda cosa de la que Jack se dio cuenta era que él estaba desnudo. Bueno, estaba bien, había necesitado puntadas y considerando en dónde estaban algunas de las lesiones, sería sabio evitar los pantalones pos unos días. Nada para excitarse.

La tercera cosa de la que Jack se dio cuenta fue que estaba sosteniendo una mano. Eso era nuevo. El joven albino se arriesgó a abrir un ojo.

Chase Young estaba en la cama con él. El guerrero-vuelto-niño-pequeño estaba abrazándolo bajo las sábanas. Una diminuta mano se había deslizado debajo de Jack y estaba aferrada a su dedo corazón. El dedo pulgar de la otra mano estaba dentro de la boca de Chase , firme.

-Oh, mi Dios, esto es adorable- murmuró Jack.

Chase se despertó de inmediato. Sus ojos dorados no se abrieron de golpe o con la mirada sobresaltada, sólo se abrieron y así, Chase estuvo despierto. El pequeño guerrero estudió los ojos de Jack. Entonces su mirada cambió hacia la mano que estaba aferrada al dedo de Jack, y finalmente al que estaba en su boca.

El pelirrojo buscó un sonrojo avergonzado, pero no pudo ver ninguno.

Chase quietó su pulgar de la boca con frialdad, como si lo hiciera todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días, Spicer- saludó con serenidad al joven genio del mal.

-Buenos días, Chase-

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Un poco; ahora mi espalda duele-

-Bueno, era de esperarse-

-Supongo que sí-

-Mmm-

La mano de Chase todavía asía el dedo de Jack. Ninguno hizo algún movimiento para cambiarlo. Jack sólo esperaba que Chase retirara su mano, humillado, y Chase no iba a darle la satisfacción al pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes lo que hace RJ 13 cuando duermes?- inquirió Chase, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Involucra al lavarropas?- preguntó Jack, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría el guerrero mantener eso.

-No-

-¿Era la aspiradora de nuevo?-

-No- Chase gruñó y puso una expresión hastiada –Sólo digamos que espero que tu televisor no se enferme de nada-

-¿La televisión?- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño -¿Pero cómo hizo...?-

-No sé. Se conectó a él y parecía demasiado feliz como para sólo estar accediendo programas- recordó Chase. Todavía sentía algo de curiosidad sobre eso, pero no lo suficiente como para preguntar.

-Hmm. Interesante-

-Si tú lo dices-

El par se miró fijo por unos momentos, Jack dejó que una mueca maliciosa se extendiera por su cara.

-Sabes, fantaseé muchas veces sobre despertarme desnudo a tu lado, pero esto no vuelve realidad mis sueños-

El brazo de Chase se crispó. Quiso apartarlo, pero la mueca en la cara de Jack lo hizo detenerse. En cambio, le echó su mirada más oscura al pelirrojo.

-Esa es _mucha más_ información de la que alguna vez deseé tener, Spicer-

-Eh, es un cumplido; 1.500 años y todavía eres objeto de fantasías. Deberías sentirte halagado-

-Es muy difícil tomar en serio cualquier coqueteo dado mi estado actual-

-Cierto. Es más, se siente _mal_- gimiendo, Jack soltó la mano de Chase y rodó fuera de la cama con lentitud glacial –No todos nosotros podemos ser pedófilos- el joven albino se arrastró hasta salir de la cama, atándose con cuidado algunas sábanas flojas a su cintura.

-Imploro tu perdón- largó Chase, sentándose.

Jack lo ignoró, y se dirigió cojeando al baño.

-¡¿Exactamente qué estabas implicando con ésa declaración?!- exigió el pequeño guerrero, siguiendo a Jack.

-¡No estoy implicando nada!- dijo Jack mientras dejaba correr el agua en la pileta. El pálido joven salpicó con agua su cara y cuello –Estoy _infiriendo_ que tienes una cierta atracción enferma hacia un monje amarillo-

Jack secó su cara y miró sobre su hombro. Chase estaba parado en el borde de su sábana que se arrastraba por el piso, con una mirada que mataba.

-Mira, si yo dijera "No todos podemos ser seres mágicos cambiaformas, medio dragones, mentes malignas, pedófilos", **eso** sí te estaría implicando- retrucó Jack.

-¡Eres un necio, Jack Spicer!- gruño el pequeño guerrero -¡Mi interés en Omi concierne estrictamente a una fusión de poder y la corrupción del bien! No tiene nada que ver con prácticas sexuales enfermas-

-He oído la manera que hablas con él. "Así es como empieza todo, Omi"- citó el pelirrojo, intentando imitar la voz normal de Chase –"Un poco de mal aquí, una pequeña mentira allá, un pequeño toque, una pequeña caricia, quizás una frotación de espalda, y la próxima cosa que sabrás será que estarás jugando "esconde la salchicha" vestido como una geisha. Eso es verdadeeeeeero mal-

-Insignificante. Idiota. Yo...-

-En retrospectiva, supongo que esa fue la razón por la que no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti; soy demasiado grande y tengo muchos cabellos- suspiró el pelirrojo. Se frotó la barbilla con una mano, pensativo –Hablando de eso... -

-¡Spicer, no eres lo bastante bueno para trabajar conmigo porque eres un necio enclenque y, además, un imbécil¡No estoy, ni _estaré_ nunca en la vida, atraído sexualmente por niños!- gruñó Chase, con un tono que goteaba veneno. El pequeño niño dragón hizo una pausa para caminar alrededor de Jack, para que el joven lo viera.

El pelirrojo estaba sacando elementos para afeitarse. Chase abrió la boca para agregar otro abuso verbal al albino.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Por un momento, Chase se preguntó de verdad quién había hablado. Entonces comprendió que había sido él mismo. Jack le dio una extraña mirada.

-Yo estoy... preparándome- contestó el joven genio, algo confundido por la pregunta lanzada al azar -¿No te afeitas?-

Chase sintió cómo alguien agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro,

-¿De verdad? Como¿nunca en tu vida?- Spicer parecía verdaderamente sorprendido por esto.

Otra sacudida. Chase se debatía entre su propia mente e intentaba mantenerse al mando. ¿Dónde estaba¡¿Cómo lo había perdido con tanta facilidad?!

El pequeño Chase subió al asiento del inodoro para tener una mejor vista del procedimiento de Jack. El pelirrojo le estaba dando una sospechosa mirada.

"Por favor" rogó Chase a cualquier dios que pudiera estar escuchándolo "No permitas que este necio comprenda lo que me está pasando"

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el pequeño Chase, señalando una máquina pequeña de cromo, que estaba zumbando en la mesada de la pileta. Por lo menos no había preguntado que era la navaja de afeitar, pensó Chase.

-Es una máquina de espuma caliente. Calienta la espuma de afeitar para que esté... um... caliente. Hace más fácil el afeitarse-

-Oh- el pequeño Chase cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesada de la pileta, poniendo su barbilla encima de sus brazos, en una clara acción para mirar el espectáculo de Jack afeitándose.

Jak le dio al pequeño guerrero una mirada de pura confusión. La máquina espumosa chilló. Todavía mirando a Chase con sospechas, Spicer volvió a su quehacer. Pequeño Chase lo miraba con cuidado, en una extasiada fascinación al ver cómo Jack Spicer afeitaba su cara mientras el Chase Real rugía dentro de sus propio cráneo, intentando derribar con desesperación el control de Pequeño Chase.

"Esto es lo que los hacen los chicos grandes" Chase casi se estremeció ante la inocencia del pensamiento que produjo su alter-ego.

-Ey¿querrías hacerme un enorme favor?- preguntó Jack, secándose la cara con suaves golpes de una toalla.

-¡Seguro!- Pequeño Chase tomó el control enseguida.

Jack pestañeó, mirándolo como si al niño le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Chase Real se encogió.

-O-kay, uh, hay una caja plana bajo mi cama con un kimono dentro. ¿Podrías traérmelo aquí? No quiero llevar algo con cinturón encima de mis puntos-

-¡Bien!- Pequeño Chase saltó del inodoro y volvió hacia la alcoba de Jack, buceando bajo la cama y buscando allí con gusto.

Jack continuó mirándolo fijo. ¿Qué le había picado a Chase? En un minuto le estaba gritando, el siguiente estaba actuando como... un... niño pequeño... Oh, de ninguna manera.

-¿Es ese negro que dice "el más fino" de Kyoto arriba?-

-Sí- Jack miró al, de repente, servicial guerrero con una mirada indirecta.

Chase salió debajo de la cama, arrastrando una caja plana. Una vez que estuvo al aire libre, arrojó la tapa y agarró con las dos manos la tela. Sin tener cuidado de cómo estaba tratándola seda fina, Chase volvió hacia le pelirrojo y arrastró el kimono formal por todo el camino. Cuando estuvo a un metro del albino, Chase se detuvo de repente. Pestañeó unas veces como si no estuviera seguro acerca de cómo había llegado a estar en semejante posición.

-¿Chase?- la mirada de Jack había ido de sospechosa, a desconcertada, a interesada.

-¡Aquí está tu kimono, infeliz¡Ahora sal del baño para que me pueda bañar!- gruño Chase, echando la prenda a los pies del pelirrojo. No satisfecho con la velocidad con que Jack lo complacía, el pequeño guerrero se colocó detrás de Jack y lo empujó hacia la habitación.

-Bien, bien; geez¿ mucho PMS (2)?- refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

Agachándose con cautela, el adolescente recuperó el kimono de seda negra del suelo, y se fue agachado hacia la caja para juntar el obi (3) negro y plata; de ésa forma no tendría que agacharse dos veces. Cada músculo entre sus rodillas y sus hombros chilló en agonía cuando se enderezó. Jack lo hizo igual.

Con un suspiro, el adolescente albino se puso el kimono negro, con cuidado cuando se puso el obi, en el cómico nudo que había aprendido a hacer hace años en Kioto. La ropa tenía misericordia con sus puntadas, pero era mucho más corto de lo que recordaba.

-O quizás- susto –he crecido un poco- murmuró Jack para sí.

Bien, así que él estaba herido y Chas estaba desarrollando una personalidad desdoblada. Podría ser peor, Al menos todavía tenía todos sus brazos y piernas. Una ola de náusea lo recorrió cuando recordó la lucha contra Wuya.

Wow. Él había derrotado a Wuya

Él.

Jack Spicer, Joven Genio del Mal.

Aunque... quizás debería dejar el "Joven" aparte, reflexionó el pelirrojo, frotando su barbilla, afeitada y fresca. Cuando se había encontrado con Wuya y los monjes la primera vez, el afeitarse era algo que tenía que hacer cada una o dos semanas, e incluso entonces, sólo había tenido un poco de pelusa apenas. Ahora, si no se afeitaba por lo menos cada tres días, se parecía al Dr. House...

Es más, cumpliría dieciocho en unos meses.

Jack dejó su cuarto cuando oyó que la ducha empezaba a funcionar. Caminó con ciudado hacia la cocina, tratando de no moverse demasiado. Hombre... ¿Quién iba a saber que una lucha que resultara en una alteración de su vida podía dejarlo tan hambriento? Tenía a uno de los JackBots haciendo waffles. Y quizá alguna salchicha. Entonces podría tener eslabones de salchichas con jarabe de arce rociado encima de la cima de ellos. Oh, sí, eso sonaba bien.

Jack empujó la puerta de la cocina.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzar un grito sobresaltado antes que algo chocara contra su pecho con la fuerza de un mazo.

.-.

.-.

(1) En el original usaba "mis dos centavos" que es una expresión en inglés usada para expresar el poquito a poquito con el que crecen los rumores.

(2) Esta expresión quedó literal porque es del habla inglesa, no conozco su significado y, por lo tanto, no conzco forma de traducirlo de forma coherente.

(3) Se refiera al "cinturón ancho" de tela que se usa en los kimonos y otras prendas asiáticas, no al cordón que se ata sobre el obi.

**nekogirl14**: fue algo sorprendente el verlo hacer eso, y me gus´to la conversación que tuvieron en este capítulo. También me gusta Pequeño Chase, y hay más de él en próximos capítulos. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: así es XDDDD Me encanta ése robot, y si vieras algunas imágenes de la autora en deviantart... Tiene el mismo nombre en ése sitio también. Wuya ha demostrado que es una bruja mala, pero no tonta; y más que juguete me parece que iba a ser otra cosa para ella. Os dije al principio que este fanfic tenía algo especial, y ya lo ven. Los pequeños errores a veces pasan desapercibidos, incluso cuando reviso el capítulo para corregir incongrencias gramaticales y demás. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**AndreaZthator**: de hecho, acaba de subir el capítulo 9, e incluso si me quedo sin capítulos para traducir, voy a empezar con otro de sus fanfics de DX. La mudanza salió bien, más ahora que parece una casa de familia y no una casa tomada. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**AndreaZthator**, **angelligth23**, **Nightcathybrid**, **Shadir**, **Chibi-Kaisie** y **Hojesama Ku**, muchas gracias por avisarme de la equivocación.

Lo mejor de todo esto es que la mitad de este capítulo y el anterior completo los traduje la misma semana que subí el capítulo cuatro (o eso creí... porque a media semana me di cuenta que subí un capítulo de "Akki" en vez de este), por lo que pueden darse cuenta de lo que me encanta este fanfic. Capítulos interesantes, ni largos ni difíciles de traducir y no sólo tienen una trama interesante y creíble sino que encaja muy bien en la serie. Me encanta RedLioness¡y tiene dibujos a tono con sus escritos en su cuenta de DeviantArt!. Si me quieren sugerir qué fanfic de la autora quieren que traduzca después de este, háganmelo saber, porque ya le dije que voy a traducir varios de sus fanfics al castellano, y tengo varios en la mira.

Y con respecto a las actualizaciones de RedLioness, en su cuenta de DeviantArt dijo que hay secuela de este fanfic, por lo que se supone que ya tiene final determinado, aunque no publicado.

Actualizo los dos fanfics que traduzco porque quizás la semana que viene no lo haga. Tengo un final importantísimo seguido de un parcial a primera hora del día siguiente, así que si no actualizo, sepan comprender.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Padre mío

Chase apenas había llegado a la cocina, bañado y vestido, cuando el lamento de Jack atravesó toda la casa. El pequeño señor dragón se congeló, con una mano lista para empujar la puerta giratoria de la cocina.

"_¡Wuya volvió!_" pensó Pequeño Chase al instante.

Por un momento Chase Real se inclinó a estar de acuerdo, pero una voz masculina y profunda atravesó la puerta como si fuera una sentencia.

-¡¿Por qué demonios estás llevando un vestido?! Será mejor que tengas una respuesta no-homosexual-

-¡Tengo puntos!- chilló Jack en respuesta –Yo... ¡me caí de una escalera y aterricé en algún metal¡No quería llevar algo con cinturón!-

-Recibí una _llamada_- el tono de voz indicaba que allí había un insulto que todavía no surgía del todo –El cuarto del Reich fue muy dañado y mamá está **lastimada**-

-Este-uh-ella-¡ella me pidió que colgara una bandera¡Pero me caí de la escalera y aterricé en uno de los estantes con cascos! Y-uh-¡la escalera la golpeó cuando cayó!-

Hubo una larga pausa, pesada.

-¿N-no lo arreglaron los JackBots?- Jack tembló.

Chase nuca sabría la respuesta con exactitud, porque en ése momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió con un sonido fuerte y luego se estrelló contra Chase, con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo tambalearse por unos pasos. El movimiento imitó al de Jack, quien había sido lanzado a través de la puerta para caer en la dura madera del piso varios pies más lejos, lloriqueando de dolor por el tirón de sus puntadas.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

Abriendo un poco la boca por el dolor, el joven albino se arrastró rápido hasta Chase, y envolvió al niño en un abrazo con sus brazos cubiertos por las mangas del kimono.

-¡Actúa como un niño!- le siseó Jack.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso, Jackie?!-

El rabioso portavoz fue finalmente revelado. Un hombre gigante estaba de pie en la puerta a la cocina. Estaba vestido impecablemente; como si alguien hubiera puesto un Vikingo en un traje Armani. Pelo rubio sólo empezando a encanecer había sido echado hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto las afiladas facciones de la cara. La edad estaba empezando a mostrarse; podía tener sin problemas cuarenta años. Pero los ojos reluciendo con la dureza y el filo de los diamantes brillaron en reconocimiento.

-¡Estoy haciendo de niñera!- gritó el muchacho -¡Geez, cálmate, Papá!-

Chase se sentó, tétrico, en uno de los taburetes altos que rodeaban la mesa en el medio de la cocina. El padre de Jack se sentó en el otro extremo y miró al pequeño guerrero como un científico miraría a un insecto particularmente interesante. Jack cojeó alrededor del cuarto, empezando a hacer el desayuno.

Chase se preguntó por qué los JackBots no estaban haciendo el desayuno, pero RJ 13 abrió la puerta, le dio una mirada al padre de Jack y cerró la puerta antes de irse al vestíbulo. Era evidente que las noticias como el Sr. Spicer corrían.

-¿Niñera, huh?- dijo el Sr. Spicer con brusquedad –Eso es sorprendentemente responsable de ti, Jack-

-S-sí, el padre de Chase es... un amigo mío. Él tuvo que dejar el país de repente, así que me preguntó si podía cuidar al pequeño Chase por un tiempito-

-Mmm. Es bueno que él confíe en ti-

Jack cojeó de vuelta a la mesa con una cafetera en las manos. Sirvió una taza para su padre y otra para él. El joven albino empezó a ir hacia Chase, pero se detuvo rápido y recordó la condición del guerrero. En cambio, devolvió la cafetera a la cocina y recuperó un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿Cuántos waffles quieres?- preguntó el pelirrojo, su voz era poco más que un cuchicheo.

-Tres- Chase iba a darle el resto de la orden de la manera imperiosa normal, pero algo en el tono del joven lo detuvo.

-Tráeme el azúcar, Jack- pidió el Sr. Spicer.

Jack lo hizo sin vacilar. El lastimado joven puso la azucarera delante de su padre y esperó. El Sr. Spicer echó dos cucharadas del dulce en su café con toda la elegancia de un dictador quien firmaba una sentencia de muerte.

-Niñera¿huh?- repitió. Había algo en su tono de voz que recordaba a un arma cargada siendo amartillada.

Chase podía ver la tensión atravesando el cuerpo de Jack.

-S-sí papá- murmuró el pelirrojo, despacio.

-Es un trabajo algo _femenino _para después de la escuela¿o no?- el comentario cortante fustigó como si tuviera lengua de serpiente.

-¡No es un trabajo APRA después de la escuela!- protestó Jack -¡Estoy haciendo un favor!-

-Mmm-

-Jack agradable- Pequeño Chase tomó el control –Se tiene que afeitar la cara porque es un muchacho grande. Y me dio el Jack-Osito. Me gusta Jack-

El Sr. Spicer cambió su atención hacia Chse, cmo si hubiese olvidado que le niño estaba allí.

-¿Tu papá está fuera de China?-

Pequeño Chase dudó, pero Chase Real le dio una patada mental lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el niño asintiera.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?-

-No tengo-

-Ya veo- de nuevo, el tono del hombre sugería que no tener una madre era un pecado capital.

Para Pequeño Chase eso era obvio y tomó un sorbo de su jugo con torpeza, con las dos manos, como los niños pequeños lo hacían. Jack aprovechó la oportunidad para correr a la wafflera y poner su contenido en dos platos.

-¡Quiero frutillas en los míos!- exigió Pequeño Chase -¡Y crema!-

Jack lo miró, pestañeando con sorpresa, mirando a su alrededor como si nunca hubiese estado en la cocina.

-Um... bueno-

El joven albino empezó a revisar los armarios hasta encontrar una lata de pastel de frutillas y un pote de crema. Preparó un rápido plato de waffles para Chase, quien estaba haciendo un _gran_ trabajo al actuar su edad.

-Um... ¿también quieres frutillas, papá?-

-No, yo no quiero frutillas- el veneno goteaba de la voz del hombre.

Jack se estremeció al oírlo. El Sr. Spicer simplemente estaba alzando la cabeza, de seguro para darle otro ataque verbal sin duda por algo que antes había alabado de Jack, cuando la puerta giratoria giró de nuevo. Esta vez, Nana Spicer entró en la cocina. Jack suspiró con real alivio.

Había algo en su aura que dijo: "Ah... _refuerzos_"

-¿Todo está bien aquí, jóvenes?- preguntó ella, evidentemente sabiendo la respuesta.

-Bien, mamá- mintió el Sr. Spicer -¿Sabías que Jackie está haciendo de niñera¿No es eso responsable de su parte?-

Jack suspiró con ímpetu, poniendo delante de Chase su plato. El guerrero sintió que iba a hacer lo mismo. ¿Cómo se suponía que el joven aprendiera algo de su padre si iba a ser alabado, insultado, alabado y sin ninguna duda insultado por el mismo acto? Todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba reforzando el miedo de Jack y su incertidumbre. No era ninguna maravilla que el muchacho cambiara de lado tan a menudo como de ropa. Con su padre como modelo de rol, no había forma que Jack pudiese elegir la acción correcta.

Pequeño Chase se hundió en sus waffles, aserrando la dulce delicia con cuchillo y tenedor. Después de preguntarse por un momento si Chase estaba intentando ganarse un Oscar, Jack le agarró los cubiertos.

-Mira, permíteme-

Jack cortó los waffles en pedazos manejables mientras Nana Spicer se unió al grupo en la mesa.

-¿Niñera, hmm? No sé; ¿no piensas que Nuetro Chase se parece un poco Nuestro Jackie?-

-Nana... - spuspiró Jack.

-Jack concibiendo un heredero sería demasiado esperar de él- gruñó el Sr. Spicer –Creo que el padre de Chase probablemente quiera a Jack como mamá de Chase-

Las mejillas de Jack se sonrojó cuando puso un plato delante de su padre.

-Sí, Dios prohíbe a los padres saber cómo cuidar de sus hijos- resopló el pelirrojo, bastante seguro para hablar con Nana cerca.

El Sr. Spicer le dio una bofetada a su hijo.

Nana Spicer le dio una bofetada al hijo _de ella_.

-¡No abofetees a Nuestro Jackie delante de su hijo!- gritó Nana.

-¡Ése enano no es el hijo de Jackie¡Eso requeriría que fuera heterosexual! Gritó el Sr. Spicer.

-¡No llames enano a Chase!- gritó Jack

Los tres abrieron sus bocas para continuar gritando, pero un llanto penetrante los calló.

Chase estaba llorando.

El pequeño señor dragón tenía las manos apretadas contra sus ojos, con gordas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. El chillón lamento de un niño hizo eco por todos los azulejos e la cocina. Jack, el Sr. Spicer y Nana Spicer se miraron. Finalmente, Jack reaccionó, fue al lado de Chase y envolvió al antiguo guerrero con sus brazos.

-Um... ya,ya. No llores, Chase-

-¡¡Él es malo!!- sollozó Chase, apuntando al Sr. Spicer.

-Sí, lo sé. Está bien; no llores-

Pequeño Chase enterró su cara en el pecho de Jack, untando jarabe de frutilla y crema por la seda negra. Las regordetas manos se asieron a las ondulantes mangas mientras Pequeño Chase se deslizaba fuera del taburete. Jack se encontró sosteniendo a un señor dragón muy disgustado.

-¿Sabes qué? Ven; salgamos de aquí- Jack salió de la cocina tieso.

-¡Yo quiero a Jack-Oisito!-

-¿Lo dejaste en la alcoba?

-Mmm-hmm-

-¡RJ 13!-

-El robot aparecó como por arte de magia. Debió de haber estado acchando en las cercanías.

-¿Sí, Amo?-

-Ve arriba y busca el Jack-Osito para Chase. Estaremos en mi guarida del mal. Oh¿y RJ 13?-

-¿Sí, Amo?-

-Chase te vio molestando a la televisión anoche-

-Oh- si fuera posible para una máquina ruborizarse, RJ 13 lo habría hecho.

-Así que eso significa que quemaste un fusible-

-_Un_ fusible. Sí. Soy breve-

Algo acerca del estrés puesto el el singular lo hizo levantar una ceja.

-Abre el armario de tu pecho-

Todavía con la mirada "desearía tener capilares faciales para poder ponerme rojo", RJ 13 abrió el cierre de su chaqueta, alzó su camiseta y abrió su pecho. Jack tomó rápida nota de los espacios vacíos. Sólo se había quemado un fusible cuando el robot había llegado al clímax, pero el pervertido mecanoide había notado rápidamente el hecho que había algunos de sus sistemas operativos que no necesitaba todo el tiempo.

RJ 13 había canalizado sus fusibles para poder llegar al orgasmo más seguido.

-¿Cinco?-

-El reproductor de DVD quería algo de acción-

-¿El reproductor de DVD?-

-Y-y el sistema de estéreo quería calentar la fiesta-

¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber. Sólo ve por el Jack-Osito-

-¡Sí, Amo!-

.-.

Jack bajó los escalones hacia su guarida del mal y preparó su sistema de seguridad. Sólo JackBots, RoboJacks, y el propio Jack podrían ir y venir ahora.

Chase se había tranquilizado. El pelirrojo sólo había pensado que era un fantabuloso actor, pero las lágrimas todavía corrían por las mejillas del señor dragón, y por Asimov, se estaba chupando su dedo pulgar.

-Está bien- repitió Jack, soltando un poro al niño –Estamos seguros aquí abajo. RJ 13 fue a por el Jack-Osito

EL pelirrojo llegó al último escalón y se sentó tieso, con Chase sentado en su falda. Continuó canturreando y dándole palmaditas en la espalda el pequeño guerrero hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer. El joven se puso tieso cuando sintió que abrían la puerta, pero sólo era RJ 13. El robot bajó los escalones le dio el armado juguete a Chase.

Pequeño Chase enterró su cara en el oscuro tejido del hombro del oso. Cuando el lado niño se calmó despacio, Chase Real asumió el mando.

-¿Spicer?-

-¿Sí?-

Por un momento, Chase consideró deshacerse del agarre del genio y lanzarle alún abuso verbal serio, pero los eventos del desayuno lo hicieron reconsiderarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado demente tu padre?-

-Él es bipolar, no demente. Es sólo que no quiere ayuda-

-No tiene ningún control sobre su conducta. Como quieras llamarlo, equivale a demencia-

Jack se quedó callado por unos minutos. Chase todavñia estaba en su regazo, pero su control estaba firme, de nuevo en su lugar.

-Estoy seguro que mucha gente crece con un padre demente- suspiró.

-Por mucho que me lo plantee, vestir a tu hijo como una chica porque querías una hija no es una señal de gran estabilidad mental-

Jack suspiró, el sínodo apenas escondiendo un sollozo.

-¿sabes qué es lo peor?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Quisiera una familia algún día. ¿Cömo voy a ser un buen padre si éste es el modelo del que tengo que aprender?-

-Todos tenemos obstáculos en la vida que-oh¡hazlo volar!-

Jack miró sorprendido ante el lamento, pero Pequeño Chase lo cortó en seco cuando rodeó con sus brazos el pecho del joven albino y lo abrazó con firmeza.

-¡Eres un buen papá, Jack!- lloró Pequeño Chase –¡Me mantienes seguro y me hiciste al Jack-Osito y me hiciste waffles y me mostraste lo que hacen los muchachos grandes¡Eres un buen papá!-

Contra su verdadero buen juicio, Jack le dio una extraña sonrisa y abrazó al chico en su regazo.

-Gracias, compañero. De verdad necesitaba oírlo-

Permanecieron en ésa pose. RJ 13 estaba de pie fuera de la guarida, con sus sitemas enestado de espera. El único sonido era de una mosca zumbando a través de la guarida. Entonces la peste aerotransportada desapareció a través de un conducto de ventilación e incluso ese sonido se fue.

.-.

Tres de los Dragones Xiaolin esperaban en el patio del templo, buscando en el cielo. Después de unos momentos, una mosca zumbó alrededor de sus cabezas.

-¿Kimiko?- preguntó Raimundo.

-¡Mosca de Manchuria!-

La mosca cambió de tamaño y forma con rapidez, reasumiendo su forma normal como la Dragón de Fuego.

-¡Oh mi Dios, todo es verdad!- grió Kimiko -¡Vi al niño¡Es medio chino e incluso se parece un poco a Chase Young¡El padre de Jack le estaba gritando e incluso le dio una bofetada¡Lo vi a través de la ventana de la cocina¡Entonces bajé al sótano y el niño le estaba diciendo a Jack que él era un buen papá!-

-Bien, seré el hijo de un arma(1)- pronunció Clay con lentitud –Si eso no golpea a todos-

-No puede ser. Debe ser una equivocación- respiró Rai.

-¡¿Cómo puede Jack Spicer tener un hijo¡Él ni siquiera tiene esposa!- preguntó Omi.

-Es verdad, Omi. ¡Jack Spicer tiene un hijo!- declaró Kimiko.

.-.

.-.

**Notas de RedLioness (autora):**

Lamento el largo retraso, gentes, pero el disco en que tenía mis capítulos de "Eternal Youth" sufrió una disfunción y perdí el 99.5 de los capítulos completos que no había logrado actualizar todavía. También perdí un capítulo de "Ghost Story" que estaba a un párrafo de completarse y no pude enfrentarlo por unos días.

De todos modos, vuelvo a la silla de montar. ¡Tengan algo de _angst_!

**Notas de Nakokun (autora):**

(1) "Son of a gun" en el original, no entendí qué quería decir esta expresión figurada así que lo dejé literal.

En memoria de Abril Radilla.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Ladera del conejito

Jack suspiró. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la intempestiva aparición de su padre. El viejo se había ido de nuevo, a Malasia o Polinesia o Micronesia o algún lugar por el estilo. Al pelirrojo, a decir verdad, no le importaba dónde se había ido su padre. Su única preocupación era cuando regresaría.

En unos días, el adolescente albino recibiría un presente como disculpa. Era una rutina con la que él se había familiarizado; ¡sea golpeado e insultado, y gánese un fabuloso premio!

En ése momento, sin embargo, estaba empezando a entender por qué los padres golpeaban a sus hijos.

-Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack-

Sólo una y otra vez, se maravilló Jack. Como si pudiese hacerlo todo el día.

-Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jaaaaaack. Jaaaaaack. Jaaaaaack-

Y aquí estoy yo, intentando hacerle mejores armas así podremos reconquistar su castillo¿y él me deja trabajar en paz? No.

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack-

No golpearé jamás a mi hijo.

-Jaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Jaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Jaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaack-

-**_¡¿Qué?!_**- rugió Spicer, girando par alejarse de su mesa de trabajo.

Pequeño Chase estaba de pie en el fondo de las escaleras, con el Jack-Osito bajo un brazo y una inocente mirada en su cara.

-Hola- anunció el señor dragón. Hecho esto, el niño se rió tontamente y subió corriendo los escalones.

Un músculo bajo el ojo de Jack empezó a crisparse.

Oh sí. Él nunca golpearía a sus hijos.

Pero lo entendía.

Girando el cuello para intentar aliviar la tensión, volvió a su trabajo. Estaba intentando fabricar armas que podrían actuar contra la total falta de fuerza de Chase. Había descubierto un alambre ionizado que podría funcionar como un cuchillo-sable de bolsillo, pero con Chase vuelto un niño, el genio gótico no estaba seguro de confiárselo al pequeño.

Chase podría haber estado intentando esconder los cambios que su mente atravesaba, pero después de la escena de Pequeño Chase sobre el Hombre que Asustaba en el desayuno, Jack sumó dos mas dos. Pequeño Chase podría ser adorable en verdad cuando no estaba jugando algún juego mortal o incomodando a su conserje a muerte. Pero el pelirrojo estaba empezando a involucrarse acerca de cuanto estaba Pequeño Chase tomando el control.

-Jack-

El joven hombre albino alzó la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa, Chase?- preguntó, en el tono más dulce que pudo.

-¿Para qué es esto?- algo golpeó los escalones mientras Chase volvía al sótano.

Jack examinó por sobre su hombro el objeto que Chase llevaba contra su pecho. La alta columna fue arrastrada a lo largo del suelo mientras el pequeño guerrero caminaba, dejando la figura pintada de dorado al nivel de los ojos de Chase. Al principio Jack no lo reconoció. No lo había visto en, aproximadamente, siete años.

-Ése es un trofeo de esquí, Chase-

-Estaba en tu armario-

-Sí, lo gané hace mucho tiempo-

Jack volvió a su trabajo. Debían haber sido... veamos, casi ocho años desde que Jack Spicer había hecho una visita familiar en las laderas de Aspen. Por tres años previos, Jack usó todos los días lo bastante fríos como para que nevara, bajo el tutelaje de un instructor de esquí, o de snowboard, o incluso un entrenador de una figura del patinaje. Habían hablado de una esperanza olímpica, o una carrera como snowboarder profesional, o algo más impactante y dramático y genial.

Entonces se enteró que su madre había estado con el dueño de la cabaña.

Al parecer Jack podría estar yaciendo en alguna parte, o regado en varias partes si importaba, mientras su mamá estuviera un tiempo a solas con... James o Hans o como fuera su nombre.

Lo suficiente para enterrar todas las actividades deportivas de invierno de Jack.

-¡Quiero ir!- anunció Chase, devolviendo a tirones al presente al pelirrojo.

-¿Ir¿Ir adónde?- preguntó Jack, dejando de lado de nuevo su trabajo.

Chase señaló el trofeo.

-¿Quieres ir a esquiar?- preguntó Jack.

Chase asintió con avidez.

-¿Al menos sabes cómo esquiar?-

-No. ¡Pero tú puedes enseñarme!- Chase levantó el barato trofeo sobre su cabeza -¡Eres grandioso en eso¡Tienes _trofeos_!-

.-.

-Omi¿por qué deberíamos preocuparnos? Jack fue quien tuvo al niño. Y él es malo- enfatizó Raimundo -¿Por qué quieres ir a ayudarlo?-

-Es verdad que Jack es débil y descarriado, pero tiene muchas dificultades con el niño, sabiendo que no tiene ninguna esposa para cuidar al chico- Omi hizo una pausa –Nunca explicaste _cómo_ podría tener un hijo sin estar casado, él...-

-¡El pequeñín tiene un punto!- dijo Clay, rápido –Ser un padre único puede ser lo bastante duro, pero parece que el papi de Jack no está muy feliz acerca de lo que pasó. Debe estar teniendo momentos duros ahora-

-¡No voy a hacer de niñera de ningún mocoso que lleve los descarriados genes Spicer!- declaró Kimiko –Jack hizo su cama y entonces... hizo cosas en ella- se censuró la muchacha japonesa, mirando a Omi -¡Puede yacer en ella!-

-Míralo de esta forma- dijo Clay –Jack ha coqueteado antes con unirse al lado del Bien. Si vamos y lo ayudamos cuando está mal, podría venir al lado Xiaolin y podría traer a Pequeño Chase con él, Si no, en unos años tendremos un equipo de padre-hijo del mal en nuestras manos-

-¡Sólo quieres a alguien para jugar Vaqueros e Indios contigo!- retrucó Raimundo -¡Te vi juntando todos ésos juguetes!-

-¡No había pensado en eso!- lloriqueó Omi -¡Sí¡Esto podría volver a Jack Spicer al lado del Bien¡Debemos ir a asistirlo en su hora más oscura!-

.-.

-Oh Jenny¿acaso no es lo más adorable que has visto en tu vida?-

-¡Awwwww!-

Un pequeño grupo de mujeres jóvenes, las hijas de la riqueza y el privilegio, arrullaban en deleite ante la vista del par en la ladera del conejito.

Jack Spicer llevaba su traje de esquí negro, el material de alta tecnología abrazaba su delgada figura con agrado. Llevaba sus singulares anteojos sobre la línea de su pelo, las correas estaban aumentadas con cubreorejas. Tales accesorios no eran raros en una ladera de esquí.

Por lo general Jack prefería la tabla de nieve, pero como estaba enseñándole a Chase, optó por los esquís normales esta vez. Un par de esquís negros atados a sus pies, las dos largas líneas negras protegían a Chase Young contra la nieve que lo rodeaba.

Chase estaba enfundado herméticamente en un traje de nieve negro y verde, y como Jack no se había podido resistir, una calurosa gorra con una cresta que bajaba por su espalda, como si el pequeño guerrero se hubiese atado al cuello la cola de un dragón.

Chase estaba tambaleándose mientras bajaba la cuesta del conejito, agarrando con fuerza las manos de Jack. El joven albino sólo se quedó detrás del pequeño guerrero, apoyando sus manos sobre las del niño para que estuvieran en la posición correcta. Los esquís del pelirrojo estaban en una posición tal, que mantuvieran la velocidad para que Chase se sintiera emocionado.

-¡Los padres jóvenes son tan adorables!-

Jack buscó hacia la exclamación. Había un grupo de mujeres en el balcón de la casa de esquí cercana, mirando cómo se inclinaban los principiantes en la ladera del conejito. Para su sorpresa, todos los estaban mirando. Algunos los señalaban.

Un rubor cohibido se arrastró por la cara del pálido joven. Señaló un par de dedos libres hacia ellos.

-¡Jack!- Chase había perdido el equilibrio, y había chillado el nombre de su instructor cuando sus esquís empezaron a bajar la ladera sin él.

-¡Te tengo!- le aseguró Spicer al niño. Aseguró su agarre en las manos de Chase, y lo llevó hacia atrás –Si esto pasa alguna vez cuando no te estoy agarrando, sólo siéntate¿bien?-

-¡¿Tengo que hacer esto solo?!- preguntó el señor dragón con escepticismo.

-Bueno¡sí!- se rió el pelirrojo.

A su favor, incluso como niño pequeño, Chase no era ningún cobarde. Se mantuvo de pie, y entonces, _d-e-s-p-a-c-i-o_, permitió que una de sus manos soltara la de Jack, y luego la otra. Se quedó allí, acostumbrado a la percepción de los esquís. Antes que el niño pudiera protestar, Jack se enderezó, enderezó sus esquís, y esquío bajo el tope de la cabeza de Chase. El pequeño niño miró asombrado a su conserje, maestro, y pronto héroe bajando la ladera.

-_¡Jack!_- chilló.

El pálido joven se quedó cerca de la orilla de la ladera, más o menos a siete metros (1), entonces torció sus esquís para detenerse.

-No voy más lejos. ¡Esquía hacia mí, Chase!-

Chase lloriqueó, y le dio una suplicante mirada al pelirrojo.

-¡Puedes hacerlo, Chase¡Sé que puedes!- Jack le ofreció sus brazos, invitándolo.

Chase Young miró fijo el joven hombre pálido en la colina, bajo él. Jack estaba de pie, alto y fuerte, totalmente a gusto en este ambiente. Sus ojos rojos, normalmente acosados, estaban tranquilos, seguros, y divertidos. Se había equilibrado tan fácil y libre sobre ésos extraños artilugios. Chicas bonitas lo estaban señalando y Jack todavía se tomaba el tiempo para enseñarle a Chase a hacerlo por sí mismo.

Pequeño Chase sintió un dolor muy dentro de sí; como si nunca fuera ni la mitad de genial que era Jack Spicer.

Algunas partes de su mente protestaron ante este pensamiento, pero Pequeño Chase las ignoró.

-Vamos, Chase- el pelirrojo se agachó para que el pequeño guerrero pudiera esquiar directamente a sus brazos –Recuerda lo que dije: endereza tus esquís para ir hacia delante, junta las puntas delanteras para reducir la velocidad y siéntate para detenerte-

Temblando, inclinándose hacia delante, el pequeño enderezó sus esquís y empezó a bajar la cuesta hacia Jack. Spicer sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una expresión de alegría absoluta. Pequeño Chase se estampó contra su pecho con un sólido "whump". Los ojos del pequeño duende estaban brillando cuando miró hacia el pelirrojo.

-¡Lo hice!-

-¡Lo hiciste¡Sabía que podías, Chase¡Creí en ti!- estuvo de acuerdo el joven albino, abrazando con fuerza al chico-

-Aawwwwww- se arrulló el grupo en el balcón.

La siguiente hora, o algo así, pasó de la misma forma; Jack habría pasado por la cuesta como una liebre de la nieve vestida muy lúgubre, halagando a Chase a través de sus lecciones, hasta que el niño estuvo esquiando cuesta abajo por la ladera del conejito por sí mismo. Jack siempre estaba cerca sólo por si las dudas.

-¡Wow, Chase, eres grandioso¡Pronto serás mejor que yo!- se quejó Spicer, aplaudiendo cuando el niño llegó al fondo dela ladera del conejito una vez más.

-Nuh-uh- Chase se rió de forma tonta, para sonreír de oreja a oreja.

El niño hizo una pausa y echó una mirada a su alrededor, la cola de su sombrero se giró como si estuviera meneándose.

-Jaaaaack, tengo hambre y frío- gimoteó de repente.

-Hambre y frío¿huh?- Jack tomó conciencia de su situación. Había una cabaña sobre el área de los principiantes, pero Spicer recordó que había un restaurante en la misma cumbre. Cuando él había sido un regular en las laderas, ese restaurante estaba reservado para la élite de la élite. No sólo tenías que poder permitirte el lujo, sino que tenías que ser lo suficientemente genial.

La madre de Jack se había rehusado a llevarlo allí.

Pero ésta vez, Jack Spicer era lo suficientemente genial.

.-.

-Wow, Jack¡mira, mira!- chilló Chase, apuntando sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. El joven albino se rió entre dientes. El guerrero-vuelto-niño pequeño estaba haciendo su primer paseo en teleférico, y estaba a su lado, lleno de alegría.

Había varias formas de subir a la cima, pero con Chase ya quejándose del frío, Jack había procedido a la forma normal para subir, y había comprado boletos para el tranvía del cielo. Las cómodas cabinas, colgando de cables robustos, parecían cajas fuertes, y los llevaba de una forma tranquila a la cima de la montaña.

O eso pensó Jack.

En poco tiempo, Jack tuvo que levantarse para agarrar a Chase, quien estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando ver ambos lados a la vez. Y no sólo porque ya empezaban a darle la mirada de "mi niño jamás haría eso", sino que el movimiento del pequeño había empezado a mecer el vagón, y algunos de los demás pasajeros empezaban a lucir un poco verdes.

Ahora el pequeño guerrero se acurrucaría seguro en el regazo de Jack, donde sus ansias de destrucción se limitarían a colocar sus pies con botas de esquí en la ingle del pelirrojo. Spicer hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Chase le clavó la punta de la bota en sus joyas familiares, cuando el niño levantó la cabeza para ver por las ventanas.

-¡¿Podremos cenar en la cima de todos modos?!-

-De seguro lo haremos-

Jack pasó una mano bajo las rodillas del señor dragón, y moviendo los hombros, terminó con el más grande guerrero del mundo acunado en su regazo, como un bebé.

-¿Sabes?- le preguntó al niño –Una vez salí furtivamente a la ladera cuando mi maestro no estaba mirando, y esquié por el sendero del diamante negro triple y no me caí ni _una vez_-

-Wow- dijo Chase, con sus ojos dorados muy anchos.

-Cerraron la pista el año pasado- anunció un hombre joven con lustroso pelo negro azabache saliendo de su gorra de esquí –Hubo un alud muy grande y parte de la montaña se desplomó-

-¿Se desplomó?- hizo eco Jack.

-Sí, sólo se desplomó directo a una garganta. Parece como si hubieran vuelto los Alpes.

-¿Era en donde tenían los saltos de esquí?- preguntó una mujer entrada en los treinta.

-Mmm-hmm. Ahora sólo hay una rampa para saltar ahí, como si dijera "¡¿quién se atreve a saltar la garganta?!"-

Esto trajo una risita de la mayoría de los pasajeros. Pelo Negro Azabache empezó una conversación sobre las mejores pistas con otros pasajeros. Jack notó que Chase estaba increíblemente callado, y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con que estaba dormido. Spicer sonrió. Era de esperarse que Pequeño Chase estuviese cansado; había tenido un largo día. Después de la cena volverían a casa y dormirían un poco. Jack esperó que el pequeño no llorara cuando fuera hora de irse; Dios sabía que siempre _tenían_ que hacerlo. Sería algún tipo de venganza kármica, como si él tuviese que tratar con los mismos trucos que él había usado cuando era niño.

-¿Sabes lo que es grandioso de ver?-

Jack subió la mirada para encontrarse con la mujer de treinta que le sonreía.

-¿Qué?-

-Es grandioso ver a un padre joven que cuida de verdad a su niño, en vez de sólo dejarlos con una niñera- dijo. Ella no cuestionó siquiera si Jack podía permitirse o no el lujo de una niñera; si estaba aquí, tenía dinero.

-Y realmente quedándose con sus hijos- dijo el hombre que estaba sentado al lado de ella. Parecía tener la misma edad que el padre de Jack, pro se parecía más a Robert Redford.

-Cuando tenía tu edad, estas cabañas y clubes tenían niños alrededor. Aprendían lo que se esperaba de ellos, y la manera apropiada de comportarse con sus pares y con su superiores. Ahora tienes suerte si ves a un chico de menos de quince, y, por lo general, son mocosos echados a perder, porque sólo han estado con sus niñeras la mayor pare de sus vidas-

Eso fue un golpe a la nariz, pensó Jack con una pequeña mueca. Robert Redford vio la mirada y se rió.

-Lo siento, muchacho¿acaso describí tu niñez?-

-Al detalle- suspiró el pelirrojo y miró a Chase –Y por eso no quiero lo mismo para él-

-Él es tan adorable- se interpuso la mujer de treinta -¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Cuatro-

-No te llama "papá"- observó Robert Redford.

Jack suspiró. Al carajo, de todos modos todos asumían que Chase era su hijo; ¿por qué luchar?

-Vivió con su madre hasta hace poco. Entonces ella, básicamente, lo dejó en casa y dijo que nunca más en la vida quería ver a ninguno de nosotros- la mentira salió bastante fácil de los labios de Jack Spicer –Él de verdad no me conoce como su padre-

El vagón empezó a dar sacudones. Los ojos de Chase se abrieron de repente.

-Está bien- le dijo el pelirrojo al chico –Estamos en la cima. Ahora tienen que arrastrar el vagón hacia la puerta para que podemos bajar seguros-

Chase no contestó, sólo lo miró fijo por un momento. Entonces sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo. A su alrededor, los otros pasajeros empezaron a juntas su esquís y otros efectos.

-Es un pena. ¿Me imagino que debieron haber problemas porque eres tan joven?- preguntó la mujer de treinta. Jack asintió –Bien, por lo menos sabes que nunca lo dejarás-

Spicer le dio una sonrisa triste. Qué poco sabía ella.

Jack cambió a Chase contra su hombro, para poder tener una mano libre con la que juntar sus esquís, y se encaminó hacia el restaurante. Había unos casilleros en donde los huéspedes podían guardar sus esquís y botas, para poder cambiarse con algo más similar a zapatillas suaves, proporcionadas por el restaurante. Chase se despertó e nuevo cuando le cambiaron el calzado. Como Jack había dejado soñoliento al niño en su hombro, Chase Real pudo hacer una aparición.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas mantenerme así, Spicer?- gruñó, luchando contra el impulso de dormir de su cuerpo.

-Sólo hasta que el Síndrome de Estocolmo se acomode- respondió Jack.

Algo que podría haber sido una risa escapó del soñoliento señor dragón, entonces Chase se fue de nuevo. La posadera se preparó saludarlos con su sonrisa usual, pero se detuvo y dejó escapar un chillido.

-¡Oh, Mi Dios, ella es _taaaaan_ adorable!- la muchacha abrió la boca.

-Él- corrigió Jack.

-¡Él es tan adorable! Awwwww- la mirada de la chica se perdió por unos momentos hacia abajo, pero luego volvió en sí, y le dio a Jack una calurosa sonrisa para huéspedes.

"¿Acaba de revisar si tengo un anillo de boda? Se preguntó Jack. Al carajo; primero las mujeres en el balcón, luego esa señora en el teleférico, ahora esta posadera. Jack era una delicia para las muchachas hoy.

-¿Hay algún lugar tranquilo en el que pueda sentarme con él durante unos minutos? Me gustaría permitirle dormir un poco más, así no estará molesto cuando despierte- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh, sí! Venga y siéntese cerca del hogar. Normalmente es donde las personas esperan que se desocupe una mesa, pero estamos fuera de temporada, así que no hay demasiadas personas aquí- lo llevó a un lugar detrás de la barra, a un gran cuarto abierto. Un hogar de casi cuatro metros de alto dominaba el cuarto, pero en donde deberían estar las paredes, había ventanas del piso al techo, que parecían enormes cuadros de la cima de la montaña.

Jack escogió un sillón desocupado cerca del hogar y se estableció ahí.

-¿Quiere usted algo que beber?- preguntó la posadera -¿Quizás algo de chocolate para el pequeño?-

-El chocolate parece bueno. Yo tomaré un capuchino-

Otra brillante sonrisa y ella desapareció para servir a los otros huéspedes.

Wow. ¿Quién iba a decir que llevar de repente a un niño a tu alrededor te convertía en el sueño de toda mujer? Incluso sin eso, Jack tuvo un buen día. Enseñándole a Pequeño Chase, jugando con él, incluso ser molestado por él era muy cómico y agradable en retrospectiva. Jack pasó una mano por el pelo negro bajo el sombrero de Chase. Ser responsable de un niño, protegerlo, quererlo, hacía a Jack sentirse más fuerte, más grande, de algún modo mucho más adulto.

Jack realmente iba a extrañar este sentimiento cuando Chase regresara a su edad normal.

Entonces, de nuevo...

...¿Tenían que volver a la normalidad?

Ojos rojos se ensancharon cuando Jack permitió que ése pensamiento surgiera. Si sólo mantenía a Chase como estaba, Pequeño Chase dominaría por completo. Jack era el único conserje que el muchacho había conocido alguna vez; él lo aceptaría si Jack le dijera que él realmente _era_ el padre del muchacho. Nana ya había pensado que el niño era suyo; no sería demasiado difícil falsificar una prueba de ADN para demostrarlo. Una sollozante confesión de estupidez años atrás, haría que aceptara a Chase como su nieto con los brazos abiertos. Su padre... Bien, su padre estaría, de forma alternada, furioso porque hubiera concebido a un niño, y liberado al saber que Jack era (semi) heterosexual.

Entonces Chase _sería_ suyo. Chase Young lo amaría. En efecto, no era el tipo de amor que Jack había querido primero¡pero el amor era amor! Cuando hubiera crecido de nuevo, su lazo sería irrompible. Podrían gobernar el mundo como padre e hijo.

Una sonrisa reptó por los labios de Jack.

La posadera regresó con el café de Jack y el chocolate de Chase.

-¡No puedo creer lo adorable que es!- dijo la chica -¿Cómo se llama?-

-Chase- contestó Jack con una mueca orgullosa –Su nombre es Chase Young Spicer-

.-.

.-.

(1) Usó la medida veinte pies, que equivaldrían, más o menos, a veinte metros. Como ya saben, usaré las medidas latinoamericanas, metros en vez de pies, centímetros en vez de pulgadas, kilómetros en vez de millas, etc.

**Zaeta Ketchum**: de nadas, de nadas, con fics como estos y comentarios como los tuyos, vale la pena. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Vicky**: actualizo una vez por semana salvo ocasiones excepcionales. De nada y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: hasta ahora la madre no apareció ni siquiera en el fanfic, aunque en este capítulo se la menciona. La frase que señalas no tiene nada de malo; quiere decir que el estrés que había en usar el singular era tan notorio, que le despertó la curiosidad. Anotado el pedido, era el que tenía en vista. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por la aclaración.

**Sani**: danke , chica. RJ 13 es mi robot favorito, en especial porque no es lo que esperaba que fuese XD. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**AndreaZthator**: sigo agradecida con los comentarios que me dejan. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**RaposaVermelha**: ni yo podía creerlo, pero ya has leído lo que hizo Jack. Wow, lectora portuguesa, me siento honrada. Gracias por tu apoyo .

**Chibi-Kaisie**: se agradece, chica. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Casi casi no termino a tiempo, debido a ciertos sucesos que no vienen al caso, pero aquí está.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Diamante negro

-¿Chase¿Chase¿Chaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaase? Tu chocolate se está enfriando- murmuró Jack, acariciando la cara del guerrero. La cara del niño se tornó en una mueca de disgusto cuando despertó, despacio.

-Qué cara- se rió el pelirrojo entre dientes, mirando al ceñudo malcriado –Si el viento cambia, tu rostro se quedará así-

Chase dejó escapar lo que, sin duda, era un gimoteo, frotándose un ojo con una mano enguantada.

-Vamos, muchacho soñoliento. Vamos a cenar, y luego iremos a casa-

-¡Nooooooooo!- gimoteó Chase -¡Todavía no quiero ir a casa!-

"Wow" pensó Jack "Esto es molesto"

El genio albino elevó al niño para que se sentara derecho. Chase se dejó hacer como una muñeca de trapo, totalmente confiado en el joven hombre que lo acunaba para que no rodara hacia el suelo.

-¿Jack?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Eres mi padre?- pregunto Pequeño Chase, dando en el punto –Le dijiste a la señora en el teleférico que lo eres, pero que apenas te conozco. Y que mi mamá se fue- el señor dragón miraba hacia abajo, con tristeza, hacia su regazo -¿Es verdad¿Eres mi papá?-

A pesar de su decisión anterior, Jack dudó por un segundo. Decírselo a Pequeño Chase era el paso más difícil y decisivo, no podía volver atrás o decir "sólo estaba bromeando". Pero tenía que decir algo.

-¿Estarías triste si así fuera?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Los ojos de Chase permanecían en su regazo, con todo su ánimo caído, pero agitó la cabeza –Pareces bastante triste-

-¿P-Por qué mamá de fue¿Yo era malo?- preguntó el muchachito con una pequeña voz -¿Te irás si soy malo?-

Jack sintió cómo se le caía la mandíbula. ¿Pequeño Chase estaba lamentando la pérdida de una madre que ni siquiera recordaba¿Una madre que en realidad no existió?

-Eh. Eh. Yo no me voy a ir- prometió Jack –Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Chase. Por si me necesitas. Aunque seas malo. ¡Aunque tengas una rabieta y me digas que me vaya! Nunca voy a dejarte-

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Chase, mirando a Jack al fin.

-Lo prometo-

-¡¿Lo prometes por tu dedo meñique?!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Lo prometes por tu dedo meñique!- repitió Chase, levantando su dedo meñique. Jack sonrió, algo confundido. ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

El joven hombre albino enganchó un pálido dedo alrededor del meñique del jovencito a su cargo.

-Lo juro por mi dedo meñique. Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, Chase-

La cara de Pequeño Chase se convirtió en una gran sonrisa. Estiró sus brazos alrededor de Jack, abrazándolo con fuerza. El adolescente pálido sintió una ola de calidez recorrerlo. Oh sí; esto estaba bien.

.-.

-¡Lamento que su pequeña fiesta de bebé se posponga chicos, pero un nuevo Shen-gon-Wu acaba de activarse!- declaró Dojo, dando vueltas en el cielo.

-No te disculpes- refunfuñó Raimundo.

-La buena noticia es que Jack estará demasiado ocupado con ése pequeño como para ir tras el Wu- dijo Clay, desde su posición en la espalda del dragón.

-¡Sí¡Iremos a colectar este wu sin retraso, entonces iremos a ayudar a Jack Spicer en su hora más oscura!- declaró Omi.

-Dojo¿qué Wu es este?- preguntó Kimiko.

-Los Lentes de Bi Shi. Uh... este cae dentro de la categoría "desconocido" niños- dijo el dragón, sosteniendo los extremos del pergamino. El papel y los bordes andrajosos flamearon al viento.

-Genial. Espero que no haga nada tonto- suspiró Rai.

.-.

-Chase¿ exactamente cómo te las arreglaste para ir más abajo de tu propia boca?- preguntó Jack, llevando una servilleta al frente del traje de nieve de Chase -¿Estabas guardándolo para después?-

Chase gruñó.

Los ojos de Jack se dirigieron hacia Chase y esperaron que Chase Real regresara. En cambio, se encontró con el malcriado ceño de Pequeño Chase.

-N m volqué- gruñó el muchacho.

"Wow, será un impío terror cuando sea un adolescente" reflexionó el pelirrojo.

-Ya sé; ésa sopa sólo salto hacia ti- lo fastidió un poco Spicer.

Otro gruñido.

-Okay, lo siento. No te fastidiaré ya-

Pequeño Chase gruñó, algo ablandado. Cualquier discusión siguiente fue cortada en seco por una señal sonora del detector de Shen-gong-Wu de Jack. El pelirrojo se enderezó con rapidez, tirando de su manga hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Pequeño Chase.

-¡Un nuevo Shen-gong-Wu! Está cerca; realmente cerca- estudiando su instrumento, Jack se alineó con cuidado -Está en esta dirección. La distancia es aproximadamente dos... ¿_metros_?-

Jack buscó. En el salón de descanso del restaurante había guirnaldas y cajas, junto con knickknacks (1) y recuerdos de los eventos de negocios. El pelirrojo sostuvo su detector de wus hasta que se encendió como un árbol de Navidad.

-¿Eso es un Shen Gon Wu?-

El par más vulgar, más horroroso, de lentes rosas de Sol que Jack había visto en su vida estaba en un marco de la pared.

-No me engaña. Me pregunto que hacen-

-¡Lindo¡Me gusta el rosa!- declaró Pequeño Chase.

-Un wu es un wu- Spicer echó una mirada alrededor, entonces sacó el marco de la pared y lo deslizó en su traje para la nieve.

Una maciza mano cayó sobre su hombro, causando que Jack chillara y se diera vuelta, alarmado. Se aplastó contra la pared, con Pequeño Chase entre sus piernas y la pared detrás.

-¿C-Clay?- Jack abrió la boca.

El Dragón de la Tierra suspiró, mirando hacia Pequeño Chase. El tejano se había vestido con su gruesa chaqueta de invierno y su sombrero, la faja del Tercer Brazo envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

-Esperaba que te mantuvieras lejos de esto, Spicer- gruñó Clay –Saca tus manos del wu y todos volveremos felices a casa-

-¡¿Cómo podría hacerme feliz el entregarte un wu que _yo_ encontré de forma legítima?!- preguntó el pelirrojo, todavía intentando aplastarse contra la pared. Aunque Clay Bailey parecía el más apacible de los Guerreros Xiaolin, él era grande. Digamos, _realmente_, grande.

Pequeño Chase notó el miedo de Jack, apretando los puños en los pantalones de nieve del adolescente.

Clay suspiró de nuevo y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Jack, no quiero patearte el trasero frente a tu hijo, pero lo haré- dijo en voz baja.

Jack se encogió hacia atrás. Pequeño Chase dejó escapar un gimoteo cuando quedó atrapado entre la pared y la pierna de Jack, incómodo. Los ojos rojos se lanzaron hacia el niño.

-Papá... – susurró Chase, con un evidente miedo en la voz.

En el fondo, Jack sintió cómo la quemadura empezaba de nuevo; ése sentimiento de furia/miedo que sentían que quería salir a azotar. Clay estaba asustando a Chase.

-Entonces, sólo lo tomaré. ¡Tercer brazo!- el cinturón místico alcanzó el marco que se asomaba fuera de la chaqueta de Jack.

Las espesas cejas negras bajaron sobre ojos escarlata. Jack lo alcanzó y tomó el Tercer brazo, antes que pudiese agarrar de nuevo el wu. Entonces plantó una bota de esquí justo al medio de los Levis del tejano.

El Dragón de Tierra sólo un chillido en una nota audible hasta para los caninos, y se plegó a su propio mundo privado de dolor.

-¡Un wu es un wu!- repitió Jack, mareado, dándole un tirón a la faja del Tercer brazo hasta sacársela al guerrero aficionado -¡Vamos, Chase, es hora de escapar!-

Spicer agarró al muchacho por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia la entrada, donde los esperaban sus esquís.

-¿Puedes pegarle puntapiés a un tipo allí?- preguntó Chase, asombrado.

-Chase, ése es el _único_ lugar para patear a un tipo así de grande-

-¡Allí va Jack!- dijo la voz de Kimiko a través del restaurante.

El joven albino dejó escapar un "meep", y con sus esquís con una mano y Chase en la otra, pronto se encontró con el aire del invierno. El pequeño señor dragón se retorció, incómodo, dejando escapar un gimoteo callado.

-Parece que vamos a tener que arremeter por esto, Chase. O debería decir esquiar por esto. ¡Tercer brazo!- gritó Jack.

Chase se encontró agarrado por el cinturón mágico, apretado contra el pecho de Jack.

-Sólo agárrate fuerte. Podemos esquiar hasta la cima de la ladera del Diamante Negro, y podemos tomar el camino de las "gallinas" antes de encontrarnos con el daño de la avalancha- dijo el mago de la tecnología con serenidad, echando sus esquís a la nieve.

Atrás, en el porche del restaurante, Omi salió y apuntó al par en la nieve, llamando a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿No estás asustado?- preguntó Chase, pestañeando con sus ojos durados a su guardián.

-Nah, cuando has huido tantas veces como yo... –

-Hola, Jack- ronroneó una voz melodiosa.

Jack sintió su sangre volverse helada. Con lentitud glacial, se dio la vuelta, dejando de ver al restaurante, y a los monjes acercándose.

Wuya estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, apoyada como por accidente contra un abeto. Para la sorpresa de Jack, tenía los dos brazos, aunque podía ver una fea cicatriz corriendo en su antebrazo derecho. Okay, quizás algún tipo de magia curativa o un wu. Bien.

-O-oh. Eh Wuya- tembló el pelirrojo. Pequeño Chase le mostró los afilados dientes, mientras se tornaba para ver a la bruja –Shshshshsh- el adolescente albino frotó a Chase para que se calmara.

-¿Cazando algún wu, como antes?- ronroneó la bruja Heylin, enderezándose. No pareció molestarle la nieve en sus pies desnudos.

-Bien, tú sabes, estábamos en la zona... –

Jack se apoyó hacia atrás, encajando sus botas, despacio, en las hendiduras de sus esquís. Spicer había hecho muchas huidas, y la Regla #1 era: siempre asegúrate que tus zapatos están bien atados. O, en este caso, asegúrate que podrás saltar la ladera y deslizarte hacia abajo en la montaña.

-¡Jack Spicer¡Prepárate para una humillante derrota!- se escuchó la voz de Omi a través de la nieve.

Jack se volvió a medias, hacia los monjes que se agrupaban fuera de la puerta del restaurante. Clay estaba menos adolorido, pero definitivamente se lo notaba menos alegre de lo normal. Spicer se encogió ante el pensamiento de lo que pasaría cuando el vaquero finalmente recobrara la habilidad de moverse sin dolor.

El mago de la tecnología tomó una decisión rápida.

-¡Wuya tiene el Shen Gon Wu!- gritó, apuntando a la bruja -¡Yo sólo estoy sacando a mi hijo de éste ambiente hostil!-

Chase gimió el dolor cuando el par salió disparado por la empinada cuesta. Jack estaba mirando hacia atrás, para asegurarse que los monjes hubiesen mordido el anzuelo y habían perseguido a Wuya. Para su suerte, parecían lo suficientemente convencidos para asumir lo que sea que les dijera su peor enemigo.

-Perdedores- declaró, entonces dio un giro brusco, con destreza, y termino encaminándose de forma correcta por la ladera.

Chase siguió lloriqueando.

-¡Está bien, Chase!- le dijo el pelirrojo. Logró llevar sus lentes sobre sus ojos -Con tal que podamos bajar la montaña, perderán nuestra huella entre los conejitos de la nieve. ¡Pan comido!-

.-.

-¡Yo no tengo el Wu, imbéciles!- gruñó Wuya, intentando favorecer su brazo dañado -¡Si Jack lo tomó, todavía lo tiene!-

-¡Por qué deberíamos creerte?- preguntó Kimiko.

-¡Porque ninguno de nosotros gana algo si luchamos¡Deberíamos estar luchando contra Jack!- insistió la bruja Heylin.

-De seguro le enseñaré a ésa baja serpiente una cosa o dos- anunció Clay.

-¡Bajo la cuesta de esquí!- gimió Rai -¿Cómo vamos a agarrarlo ahora?-

-Yo sé cómo agarrarlo- anunció Wuya, alzando la Espina de rayo.

.-.

-¿Ves, Chase¡Cuando seas bueno, esto también será fácil para ti!- dijo Jack, bajando con facilidad la empinada cuesta.

Chase no comentó. Jack le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, confortándolo, continuando su arremetida pendiente. Wow, se había olvidado de cuán divertido era esto; el aire veloz en sus pulmones, la nieve que picaba las mejillas y el viento en su pelo. La caliente prisa de subir verticalmente tan fácil a lo largo de... ¿Por qué había parado de hacer esto, de nuevo? Oh, sí, porque su madre era una prostituta.

Bueno, quizás podría ser un adulto y superar ése pequeño hecho; si Chase lo disfrutaba también, entonces...

Hubo un profundo crujido.

Por segunda vez en el día, Jach sintió que su sangre se helaba. Todo entusiasta de los deportes de invierno conocía ése sonido. Lo sabían y aprendían a temerlo por instinto; era el sonido de unas cuantas toneladas de nieve que decidían que era hora de buscar pastos más verdes.

Unos crujidos más siguieron al primero. Jack deseó el creer en Dios para poder empezar a rezar algo que le permitiera huir como un gallina.

.-.

-¡¿Estás loca¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le chilló Kimiko a la bruja Heylin.

Wuya sostuvo el Shen Gon Wu, todavía humeando, con una mirada sombría en su cara.

-En caso de que ustedes, pequeños, no lo hayan notado, mi relación con Jack Spicer ha subido al próximo nivel. No estoy interesado en robarle el wu. Ahora quiero su muerte lenta-

-¡Tiene a su niño con él!- gritó Clay -¡Morirán!-

-¿Sí?- preguntó Wuya, y sacó la Cometa de Longi -¿Y cuál es tu punto?-

-¡Vamos a ayudarlos!- gritó Rai. Bajo los monjes, la montaña tembló cuando comenzó el alud.

.-.

-Bien, bien, sólo recuerda mi entrenamiento de sobrevivencia- dijo Jack con la respiración agitada, mientras Chase se lamentaba en su oreja -Bien, regla número uno: no intentes huir-

El joven albino se arriesgo atisbar sobre su hombro, a la pared de blanca muerta que se adelantaba.

-Bien, a la mierda. Regla dos: intenta cubrirte con los árboles porque separarán la nieve. Ningún árbol, bien. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda-

-¡Jack¡Allí estás!-

Spicer buscó el lugar desde donde había venido el grito. Dojo estaba haciendo volteretas en el aire sobre su cabeza, con Kimiko montada en su lomo.

-La puta madre (2)- gruñó Jack. No podía ser Clay o Raimundo, o alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar de Jack, no¡tenía que ser Kimiko! Kimiko, que más que probablemente sólo pudiera manejar nada más que... Chase.

Oh, carajo. Maldito, jodido, inmundo carajo.

-¡Chase¡Vas a ser un chico valiente por mí¿bien?!- dijo Jack.

-¿P-Papá?-

Jack Spicer tiró del niño, alejándolo de su pecho, y lo alzó hacia Kimiko.

-¡Tercer brazo!-

-¡No¡Papá!-

-¿Jack?- Kimiko abrió la boca, sintiendo el chasquido del cinturón mágico alrededor de su cintura.

Pequeño Chase aulló en protesta cuando salió disparado hacia la Dragón de Fuego. Kimiko se agarró de la melena de Dojo para mantenerse sentada cuando el pequeño guerrero cayó en sus brazos.

-¡¡¡No¡Papá¡Salva a mi papá!-

-¡Eh Kimiko¡Si dejas que algo le pase me aseguraré que lo pagues!- gritó Jack.

Spicer cambió su peso y siguió bajando la cuesta, apenas delante de la pared de nieve que rugía.

-Oh mi Dios... ¡Jack!- chilló Kimiko.

Dojo subió más alto, intentando no perder de vista al genio albino, mientras se movía de un lado al otro, intentando mantenerse delante de la pared de nieve casi líquida. Chase enterró su cara entre sus guantes y se lamentó.

.-.

No había muchos pensamientos racionales pasando por la mente de Jack. Todo lo que en realidad estaba pensando era el mecánico, automático deseo de quedar fuera de la enorme pared de nieve que se movía. La cuesta se hizo más empinada, casi rozando lo vertical. En algún punto debió haber pasado la salida del gallina, y ahora la quebrada bostezaba frente a él.

Esto era simplemente genial; podría elegir entre ser aplastado hasta morir por un alud o morir en una profunda grieta, y _entonces_ sería aplastado cuando la nieve llegara al fondo.

A menos que... justo en el borde de su vista, una severa línea blanca de nieve salía de la oscura quebrada.

El salto.

Pelo Negro Azabache había halado de eso en el teleférico, "¡¿quién se atreve a saltar la garganta?!" Sin duda, alguien quien iba a morir de todos modos, ése.

-Maravilloso- gruñó Jack, apuntando hacia la delgada franja blanca de esperanza.

.-.

-Oh, geez... ¡no va a hacer lo que pienso que va a hacer¿verdad?!- preguntó Dojo -¡No puedo mirar!-

-¡Raimundo¡Trae tu trasero Wudai del viento hacia aquí y haz algo!- le chilló Kimiko, gesticulando con ferocidad hacia el Dragón del Viento

Debajo, en las laderas donde los otros monjes estaban buscando víctimas de la avalancha, Rai sintió que lo necesitaban. Buscó hasta ver a la chica japonesa sosteniendo al Chase de Jack, y haciéndole señas frenéticamente.

.-.

Por un momento, el corazón de Jack se detuvo, y no pensó que iba a derrotar a la nieve en el salto. Podía sentir cómo el viento halado cambiaba la dirección, haciendo que su pelo carmesí fuera hacia delante; estaba casi ensordecido por el ruido de la enorme muralla de muerte blanca. No se atrevió a girar la cabeza para saber cuán lejos estaba; podía ver partes aisladas del alud por el borde de sus ojos.

Entonces se agachó sobre sus esquís, tratando de hacerse tan pequeño como fuera posible mientras bajaba por la rampa. El salto creció a gran velocidad, y ahora el mago de la tecnología estaba enderezándose hacia delante, su cuerpo delgado casi paralelo a sus propios esquís cuando salió disparado sobre la garganta.

Kimiko abrió la boca y se llevó las manos a la boca, Dojo se llevó una pata a los ojos. Pequeño Chase no pareció ir más lejos. Miró fijo la oscura figura que montaba la brisa, sus jóvenes rasgos tenían una mezcla de temor, asombro, y horror.

-Papá... – susurró.

.-.

Jack mantuvo su posición; cuerpo recto y rígido, brazos apretados a los lados, esquís apuntando y un poco extendidos. Siendo esquís poseídos por Jack Spicer, después de, aproximadamente, quince segundos de tiempo en el aire, las tablillas empezaron a crecer hasta pasar la longitud común de los esquís, formando aletas para poder ganar tanto tiempo en el aire como pudieran.

Jack mantuvo sus ojos adelante, manteniéndolos clavados en el sitio de aterrizaje designado. Sintió/oyó el alud entrando a raudales a la garganta bajo él, como un río muy rechoncho. Sentía la trayectoria de su lanzamiento, regulando su tiempo en el aire, proyectado con sus trabajos con robots.

A medio camino sobre la garganta, _lo supo_.

-Carajo. No lo voy a lograr- dejó escapar Jack.

.-.

.-.

(1) No tengo idea de qué es esto y en los diccionarios no lo encontré, así que así quedó.

(2) Era un insulto que, traducido literal, significaba algo similar a "jodida duraznera" por lo que lo traduje a una expresión más entendible para los de habla castellana.

**Nightcathybrid**: por medio del presente te anuncio que me has dejado el comentario número mil, y por lo tanto te ganaste un capítulo único. Servita de decirme cómo te gustaría que fuera (serie, tema, etc.) y lo publicaré en breve.

Jack s está volviendo más fuerte, o quizás está descubriendo su propia fuerza. La autora aún no ha actualizado, así que no sabría responderte, pero como es una amante del yaoi, creo que va a recuperar su edad. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y felicidades.

**Sani**: RedLionees escribe, yo traduzco. Halagos a ella. La historia también me gustó, y era mi debe moral compartirla con las lectoras de habla castellana. A mí también me cae bien RJ 13. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Vicky**: buenas y santas, chica. La escena fue muy tierna, y la muestra de "amor paternal" de Jack fue inesperada. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu apoyo.

**Zaeta**** Ketchum**: de hecho, ya la alcancé. Como actualizo una vez por semana (y es bastante más seguido que la gran parte de las escritoras de fanfics, de todo idioma que he leído) pero las autoras actualizan con menos frecuencia, esto pasa. Pero no temas, apenas salga un nuevo capítulo lo actualizaré en breve. De nuevo gracias por leer el fanfic y dejar tu comentario. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: holas de nuevo chica. Si tenés más dudas, preguntame y te las aclaro, en lo posible. Y visto y considerando que termine de traducir y revisar este capítulo a la una y pico de la mañana, sabrás comprender. Intentó darles buenos fanfics actualizados una vez a la semana, y no es fácil con dos propios y uno traducido por vez. ¿Y cómo te agarró este capítulo? Gracias por tu apoyo.

**RaposaVermelha**: cuando quiere, puede caberlo, este muchacho. Me gustaría saber más idiomas para poder leer más fanfics de las series que me gustan, pero así es la vida. No tengas pena, me hace feliz el saber que tengo lectoras de otros idiomas ¡Eso es chica! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chibi****-Kaisie**: ya la alcancé, pero que le vamos a hacer, si actualizo todo (o casi) una vez por semana y las autoras originales van más lento. Así es la vida. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Llegué a traducirlo justo sobre la hora (terminé de revisarlo a la una de la mañana de hoy Xx), y como la autora no ha publicado más capítulos hasta la fecha, empezaré con "Out of an airing", un fanfic chack terminado, de cuatro capítulos, que ya tiene una secuela que lleva tres capítulos.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Yacer en una fría obstrucción

-Carajo. No lo voy a lograr- dejó escapar Jack.

-No lo va a lograr- declaró Kimiko.

Jack vio la orilla opuesta acercándose. Sentía que empezaba a caerse de a poco. A esta altura y velocidad, caer en la garganta, casi garantizado, iba a ser letal.

-Awwwww, demonios- lloriqueó Jack, dejando caer su labio quebrado.

-¡Wudai Estrella Viento!-

Fuertes vientos huracanados rodearon al pelirrojo de repente, volviendo a elevarlo fuera de la garganta y tirándolo sin ceremonia en la nieve del otro lado.

Raimundo se elevó en el aire sobre el, ahora, completamente destruido salto de esquí, con su aura elemental disimulando sus rasgos.

Dojo se zambulló hacia la montaña, llevando a los tres monjes y a Pequeño Chase.

Jack se levantó del piso y volvió con cautela a sus esquís, que, de alguna forma, no se habían roto.

-¡Me debes una, Spicer!- chilló Raimundo, sentándose en la espalda de Dojo con sus amigos.

Los monjes no podían ver los dedos de Jack desde esa distancia, pero a juzgar por el gesto que le dio al brasileño, probablemente estaba bien.

-¡Papi! ¡Déjame bajar, quiero a mi papi!- chilló Pequeño Chase, empezando a patear y retorcerse.

El pelirrojo se acercó con cuidado ala garganta y se asomó. Urgh. Era un largo camino hacia abajo sin tu helipack.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack!-

Spicer levantó la vista y vio a los monjes acercándose. Al principio pensó que estaban volviendo por más, pero entonces notó con cuanto fanatismo le hacían gestos. Jack sintió un súbito sentimiento de "detrás de ti".

Por consiguiente, no se sorprendió del todo cuando las manos de Wuya lo golpearon entre los hombros, arrojándolo a la quebrada.

De hecho, tuvo el temple para girar y agarrarla mientras caía, arrastrando a la bruja con él a la garganta.

Los minutos siguientes fueron una desconcertante mezcla de nieve, aire, bruja, pelea y caída.

El par rebotó por la pared de la quebrada, dándole puñetazos y arañazos al otro cuando tenían la energía, y sólo aferrándose entre ellos cuando no la tenían. A veces Wuya tenía la mano arriba, ahogando al joven hombre albino con el que estaba, entonces el par parecía un canto rodado de hielo, dando vueltas, y el resultado del forcejeo haría que Jack girara hasta estar arriba.

Cuando Spicer y Wuya finalmente aterrizaron con un suave "¡wump!" en la fresca nieve del fondo de la garganta, la fuerza del impacto los hizo caer metro y medio en el montón de nieve.

Jack aterrizó sobre su espalda, con Wuya yaciendo encima, un poco sobre el cuerpo del albino.

Por unos momentos, estuvieron demasiado aturdidos para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera yacer allí y jadear.

Wuya flexionó los dedos de una mano con cautela, para asegurarse que todavía podía. Con la nieve presionada contra su cara, ni siquiera podía ver sus dedos. Por eso la golpeó un poco el sentir cálidas hebras de seda frotarse contra sus dedos.

La bruja Heylin pasó sus manos sobre la calidez. Las yemas de sus dedos encontraron un tipo diferente de calidez, suave satín esta vez. Wuya cerró sus ojos de nuevo y acarició la calidez del satín, dejando que su memoria y conocimiento del cuerpo humano le dijera qué era.

La columna de la garganta de un hombre.

Los largos tendones estrechándose desde la esquina de la mandíbula hasta la base de la garganta. El ligero golpe de la nuez de Adán. La fuerte línea del hueso de la mandíbula, La fuerte línea de la mandíbula, algo empolvada con rastros de barba.

La nuez de Adán se movió con esfuerzo bajo la mano de Wuya.

-¿Qu-qué dices si lo declaramos un empate?- raspó Jack.

Los ojos de la bruja se abrieron de nuevo. No era el estado de Jack lo que la sobresaltó, pero la forma en que ése joven, delgado y, sobre todo, _masculino_ cuerpo se movía con esfuerzo, cambiando de posición bajo ella, mientras Spicer empezaba a evaluarse sus lesiones.

-Porque, de verdad, creo que estoy hecho por hoy- siguió el pelirrojo, olvidando la confusión de la bruja –Y si vas tras Chase, entonces, no te preocupes. Voy a mantenerlo en el estado en que está-

Profunda vibración cuando la voz de Jack reverberada a través del cuerpo de Wuya. Los músculos en su torso se retorcían e hinchaban mientras se movía, incómodo. La bruja de repente se volvió intolerablemente cálida, incluso medio enterrada en la nieve.

Con un gruñido, Wuya se sentó, montando las caderas de Jack. El mago de la tecnología estaba liberando sus brazos de la nieve. Le dio a la bruja una sonrisa esperanzada.

-¿Qué dices, Wuya? ¿Lo declaramos empate? ¿Por los buenos viejos tiempos?-

Jack pestañeó, mirando hacia quien había sido su primera maestra maligna. Wuya le dio la más extraña de las miradas. Y entonces, al parecer por los buenos viejos tiempos, ella lo besó.

Como, _**besarlo**_.

Jack sintió una seria necesidad de amordazarse hasta la parte posterior de su garganta, cuando sintió la lengua de la bruja Heylin en su boca.

No era que él odiara a las chicas o algo así, pero… ¡Ésta era Wuya! ¡Obsceno! ¡Obsceno!

El joven albino dejó escapar una estrangulada, ahogada bocanada de aire cuando la bruja se apartó.

-¿Cuándo creciste, Jack?- ronroneó la mujer de piel oscura, acariciando la mejilla del joven con un dedo con una afilada uña -¿Cuándo creciste hasta ser tan sexy? Sé cómo podemos hacer que las cosas funcionen-

Wuya se inclinó de nuevo para otro beso.

Jack liberó una de sus manos de la nieve y abofeteó fuerte a Wuya en la mejilla.

-¡No me toques!- gritó el albino.

La bruja Heylin cayó de espaldas en la nieve, mientras Jack trepaba desesperadamente para salir debajo de ella.

-Ohmierdaohmierdaohmierdaohmierda… - murmuró, abriéndose paso a arañazos a través de la dura nieve.

Spicer logró llegar a la superficie de la nieve, y empezó a intentar correr, con sus esquís rotos actuando como pseudos zapatos de nieve.

-¡Espina de rayo!-

Una explosión de relámpago mágico cruzó la nieve, golpeando a Jack de lleno y arrastrándolo siete metros antes de estrellarlo de nuevo contra la nieve. De alguna forma, se las arregló para estar consciente por un minuto. Lo suficiente para ver a Wuya dejarse caer sobre su albino estómago, y ver la sonrisa en sus diminutos ojos rojos.

-Eso no fue amable, Jack. Como castigo, creo que tendré que quitarte la ropa… -

Eso fue lo último que Jack supo por un largo tiempo.

.-.

Los monjes tenían sus propias pequeñas irritaciones.

-¡Wahaaaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaa! ¡Quiero a mi paaaaaaaaapiiiiiiiiiii!- gritaba Pequeño Chase.

Gruesas lágrimas de bebé bajaban por las regordetas mejillas del reducido guerrero. Los dragones Xiaolin se quedaron mirando fijo al niño, como si esperaran que saltara directo hacia sus gargantas.

-¡Geez!- se quejó Kimiko, tapándose los oídos con sus manos -¡Alguien que lo calle!-

-Sólo ignóralo, el pequeño lo hace para llamar la atención- dijo Rai, dejando de lado los llantos con la facilidad practicada de un hermano mayor.

-Ey, eso no fue muy amable. Ya, ya, pequeño, no llores- dijo Clay, frotando la espalda de Pequeño Chase.

-Sí, está bien, encontraremos a tu padre- estuvo de acuerdo Omi -Jack Spicer es muy listo; estará bien, ya lo verás-

Las lágrimas de Pequeño Chase empezaron a bajar.

-¿E-en serio?-

-Seee, si Jack Spicer muriera fácil, lo habríamos matado hace mucho- dijo Raimundo.

Ojos dorados se ensancharon.

El chillido resultante hizo que hasta Dojo se crispara, serpenteando a través del cielo.

-Hombre, pensaba que los hatchlings(1) dragones podían gritar- murmuró.

-¡Miren!- chilló Omi, señalando. Todos menos Pequeño Chase miraron hacia abajo.

Había un gran disturbio en la nieve, grandes huellas que delataban un gran forcejeo.

-Oh caray. Parece que es allí donde aterrizaron- dijo Kimiko, apoyándose al lado de Dojo.

-¡Aquí están las huellas de Wuya!- dijo Omi -¿Quién más podría ir descalza en la nieve?-

Era el traje de nieve de Jack Spicer hecho tiras.

.-.

-Despierta, despierta, Jack- ronroneó Wuya, instigando al flácido joven.

"Frío" fue lo primero que vino al confundido cerebro de Jack "Frío, frío, frío, frío"

El joven hombre intentó hacerse un ovillo, en un intento de protegerse reteniendo el calor de su cuerpo, pero algo mantenía sus brazos separados.

Forzando a sus ojos a abrirse, Jack tomó conciencia de su situación.

Entonces dijo una muy, muy mala palabra.

Wuya se las había arreglado para localizar una cabina en las montañas. Parecía un espacio vacío; como si los dueños no estuvieran en los alrededores por la temporada. Jack se preguntó si la calefacción siquiera estaba encendida. Le hubiera gustado ir a verificar, pero viendo cómo estaba sujeto a la valla privada, eso debería esperar.

Jack tiró, para experimentar, contra las líneas de ropa atadas con fuerza a sus muñecas.

-Oh, Dios- se quejó el pelirrojo, con su aliento formando pequeñas nubes en el frío aire.

Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba; su traje de nieve se había ido y había grandes desgarrones en la tela de su pantalón, como si Wuya hubiera intentado cortarlos, pero se hubiese aburrido. Todavía usaba las botas de esquí, con los fragmentos rotos todavía unidos.

Wuya estaba a unos metros de él, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-¿Estamos despiertos ahora?- preguntó ella, con dulzura –Te dije que te sacaría la ropa, Jack-

-Aún no te has metido en mis pantalones- intentó bromear el pelirrojo.

-Bien, creo que eso me ayudará para lo que tengo en mente- dijo Wuya.

La bruja señaló su mejilla. Había una marca roja donde Jack la había abofeteado.

-Has aprendido a jugar rudo, Jack. ¿Fue porque Chase te necesitaba? ¿Aprendiste a ser un hombre haciéndote cargo de ése malvado niño? Interesante concepto-

-¡Ch-Chase no es un problema para ti ahora!- chilló Jack –Sólo déjalo en paz; él ahora ni siquiera sabe quién eres-

-No, ahora él no lo es, ¿verdad? Un problema, digo. Tengo bien marcados a quienes podrían ser problemas para mí, y Chase ha salido de la lista. Como sea, alguien más tomó su lugar- Wuya se acercó más, y empujó la manga derecha de su vestido hacia arriba, revelando la vívida cicatriz –Alguien muy sorprendente. ¿Puedes adivinar quién?-

-Y-yo no quiero ser un problema para ti, Wuya- tartamudeó el pelirrojo –_De verdad_ que no. Sólo quiero proteger a Chase. Quiero salvarlo-

-Awww, nuca te habría tomado como del tipo paternal, Jack. Pero ya ves; esto me deja en un dilema. Tengo una reputación que mantener, después de todo- Wuya tocó su cicatriz –Si se corre la voz que permití al patético Jack Spicer herirme y no lo hice pagar por eso, nadie me respetaría. Aunque no eres tan patético como fuiste alguna vez. De hecho- Wuya acarició con un largo dedo el pecho desnudo de Jack –Debido a tu súbita… ferocidad, quiero explorar qué otras pasiones están escondidas bajo esta piel blanca como la leche-

Jack empezó a tiritar de frío.

-Oh, ¿qué pasa, Jack? ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó la bruja.

-¡Por supuesto que tengo frío, perra tonta!- ladró el pelirrojo, intentando alejarse de los dedos que lo acariciaban.

-No, ahora sólo estás fresquito. ¡Estoy aquí para asegurarme que mueras de frío, pequeña princesa melindrosa!- Wuya sostuvo el instrumento de muerte de Jack.

Una manguera de jardín.

-¡Oh, Dios!... ¡No Wuya, si quieres, lo haré! Si quieres que tenga sexo contigo… Bien _intentaré_ que se mantenga erguido-

Al parecer la bruja Heylin tomó como ofensa la insinuación que Jack tendría que excitarse para ella, porque apunto al pelirrojo con la manguera y apretó la válvula.

A esta temperatura, el agua fría no daba una sensación de frío, sino de aplastante dolor. Jack dejó escapar un grito ronco cuando su cuerpo desnudo se empapó con agua. Las tiras que colgaban de su pantalón vaquero se mojaron, pegándose a sus piernas, dejando escapar aun más calor de su cuerpo.

Los gritos del genio albino hicieron eco a través de los árboles de pino, y menguaron gradualmente hasta que Jack quedó lloriqueando con la boca abierta, y cualquier palabra que intentaba decir quedaba ahogada por el sonido de sus dientes castañeando.

-Ahora, _esto_ es frío- dijo Wuya.

La bruja miró a Jack sacudirse y retorcerse durante unos minutos, para luego caminar a su alrededor, apoyándose con aire casual contra el cerca, a su lado, como si fueran dos amigos que salían.

-Ahora, _no_ creas que esto es fácil para mí. Quiero decir, hemos pasado por mucho juntos, carne y fantasma. Supongo que eres la cosa más cercana a un hijo que he tenido en la vida. Bien, el medio-djinn monstruoso que aborté en el octavo siglo era la cosa más cercana a un hijo que tuve, pero conseguiste mi preferencia-

Jack dejó escapar unos proto-sonidos que podrían haber sido palabras. Su cuerpo se retorció con violentos espasmos musculares mientras luchaba contra las sogas que lo mantenían sujeto.

-Quizás no como mi hijo. Quizás como el molesto amigo de mi hijo que creció para estar sorprendentemente bueno (2). Pero no estabas interesado en mí. Bien, ahora puedes decirme Jack. ¿Te gustan los hombres, verdad?-

-Wuh-wuh-wuh-wuh-y-ya- balbuceó Jack, ronco.

-¿Qué pasa, Jack? ¿Quieres decirme algo?- preguntó la bruja, acercando su cara para que quedara cerca de la del joven albino.

El pelirrojo zafó una de las botas de esquí de la nieve, mandándola directo al estómago de Wuya. Una bota de esquí que todavía tenía la fibra de vidrio dentada, rota, de un esquí.

-J-j-j-j-ódete- gruñó, mirando la sobresaltada mirada en los ojos de la bruja.

Wuya se alejó con un grito, con sangra manándole de la herida como una fuente. Jack apenas le dio una mirada, zafando su otra bota con un fragmento de esquí dentado, para descargarlo de un golpe en la cara, bajo las cuerdas que ataban su muñeca.

El borde afilado cortó las cuerdas de ropa, aunque el dolor punzante en la cadera del pelirrojo le advirtió que había tirado mal de un músculo y, cuando liberó su brazo, vio que se había cortado un poco la muñeca a través de las sogas.

Ignorando a la bruja sangrando y llorando en la nieve, Jack dio de puntapiés con el esquí ensangrentado, y cortó la segunda cuerda de ropa.

Este pequeño plan de escape había agotado la poca razón que tenía; todas las otras células lógicas se habían cerrado por el frío.

Ahora el "cerebro de lagartija" tomó el control; el razonamiento instintivo inherente a todos los animales, la fuerza que llevaba a criaturas salvajes a sobrevivir por sobre el resto. Esta fuerza dijo:

"Demasiado frío. Caliéntate"

Jack echó una mirada a su alrededor y vio la cabaña. Las cabañas eran cálidas. El genio albino se tambaleó a través de la nieve y prácticamente se arrastró los últimos metros hacia la puerta delantera, agrietando el hielo con sus pantalones vaqueros.

Cerrado con llave.

Si hubiera estado en forma de pensar sobre las cosas, habría buscado algún trozo de metal, quizás una llave oculta en alguna parte.

"Ve adentro **ahora** o morirás" dijo el cerebro de lagartija.

Jack llevó su codo hacia uno de los vidrios de la ventana decorativa de la puerta, la atravesó y entonces abrió la puerta. Después, se asombraría de cuán fácil había roto el vidrio. Ahora se tambaleaba dentro de la casa, sintiendo que sus extremidades empezaban a dormirse.

La temperatura estaba fijada en bajo; sólo lo suficiente para que el agua de las tuberías no se congelara. Los quizás 17 grados (3) era más cálido que fuera, pero también le aseguraba a Jack que sucumbiría a la hipotermia dentro de no mucho.

"Cañerías de agua" dijo el cerebro de lagartija "las duchas son cálidas"

El mago de la tecnología tropezó a través de la casa hasta que localizó un baño. Esperando como nunca que los dueños no hubieran apagado el calentador de agua caliente en su ausencia, Jack puso al máximo el chorro de agua caliente. Después de, quizás, treinta segundos de frío, el vapor empezó a llenar el aire.

Jack Spicer dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado y entró en la ducha.

.-.

Afuera en el patio, Wuya se obligó a aplicarse presión sobre la herida en su estómago. Mirando la cabaña, la ruja Heylin humeó. Jack la había herido de nuevo; ¡mientras estaba atado y helado, nada menos! ¡El bastardo de piel blanca!

Wuya se obligó a estar de pie.

¡Esto no se quedaría así! ¡Lo mataría! ¡Con toda seguridad esta vez!

Después de un paso, la bruja pelirroja dudó.

Jack estaba ahora dentro de la casa; estaría calentándose, recobrando su fuerza, armándose. Él no estaba herido. Y estaba empezando a desarrollar un talento para salir de las posiciones de debilidad.

Wuya volvió otro paso hacia atrás.

Quizás ella debería esperar. Sí, esperar y recuperarse antes de atacar al joven de nuevo.

La venganza era un plato que se servía mejor frío.

-¡Cometa de Longi!-

.-.

-¡Jesús!- murmuró Clay, echando una mirada a la nieve alrededor de la cabaña. Había señales de un forcejeo; huellas, la impresión de un cuerpo, manchas de sangre en la nieve.

-¿Dónde está mi papá?- preguntó Pequeño Chase desde los brazos del vaquero.

-Oh, no creo que haya logrado llegar lejos- murmuró el Dragón de la Tierra.

Omi estaba avanzando con dificultad a través de la nieve hacia la cabaña.

-¡Hay un camino de gotas de sangre que llevan hasta la casa! ¡Quizás éste es el camino que tomó Jack Spicer!-

-Sí, mira; ¡la ventana está rota!- observó Rai, corriendo hacia la cabaña.

Todos los monjes se encaminaron hacia la cabaña, Clay más rápido que los otros, y tiró del Dragón del agua para sacarlo del embrollo en el que estaba.

Una vez adentro, el sonido de agua corriendo los llevó directo a la inclinada figura de Jack Spicer, con su piel azul-blanca, tornándose roja en donde el agua caliente le caía.

-Jesús- murmuró de nuevo Clay.

-Necesitamos llevarlo de nuevo al templo. Como, _ahora_- declaró Raimundo.

.-.

.-.

(1) No encontré palabras siquiera similares, así que la dejé tal y como estaba.

(2) "Estar bueno" significa ser muy atractivo y sexy.

(3) Aquí decía 50 grados, pero como no podía ser que en el hemisferio norte se necesiten 50 grados "sólo para que el agua de las tuberías no se congelara" deduje que era otro sistema de medición, y lo más aproximado a nuestro sistema de medición de temperatura era 17 grados.

Como dije, apenas la autora actualice, les traduzco el capítulo. Traigo dos juntos porque es cortito y tuve algo de tiempo para traducirlo y corregirlo. Volví a escuchar música al traducir, ésta vez una selección de tangos clásicos, y me encontré con que me gustan más los instrumentales que los cantados, o contados, en este caso. Nos veremos en dos semanas (antes, sólo si la Diosa me lo permite)

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	11. El peor día desde ayer

La puerta del Templo se abrió con estrépito y el más alto de los Dragones la cruzó, con Jack Spicer en sus brazos. El fornido vaquero le dio una oscura mirada al genio de la tecnología.

-Debería dejarte caer después de lo que hiciste en el restaurante, Spicer- gruñó –Pero eso puede esperar hasta que estés de nuevo en pie-

Spicer no contestó; su delgado cuerpo estaba exhausto del esquí, la huída y la lucha, sin mencionar el remedio casero para el frío: inmersión en agua más y más caliente hasta que el frío se hubiese ido de su cuerpo. Según Clay, funcionaba bien en terneros prematuros.

Había funcionado bien en Jack, también.

El a veces Genio Maligno estaba envuelto en un suéter cálido, pantalones, y medias. El Dragón de Tierra colocó al joven más pequeño en una cama en la enfermería y se sentó con fatiga a su lado.

-Quizás debería poner tu mano en algo de agua caliente o algo así- se quejó.

-Eres más amable con él de lo que yo sería- dijo Kimiko, entrando en la enfermería –Es difícil de creer que todo esto empezó por esta cosa horrible-

La Dragón de Fuego levantó los feísimos Lentes de Bi Shi.

-¿Has descubierto qué hace esa cosa?- suspiró Clay, apoyándose hacia atrás.

-No, intenté un par de veces afuera y no hicieron nada. Brillaron un poco en rosa, pero nada cambió o lucía diferente. ¡Lentes de Bi Shi!-

Kimiko deslizó los lentes en su cara y miró alrededor del cuarto.

-¿Algo?- preguntó Clay.

-No. ¡Todo luce exactamente…! La japonesa se cortó de repente.

El hombre soltero más guapo que había visto estaba sentado junto a la cama.

La mandíbula de Kimiko se abrieron cuando sus ojos se dieron un festín ante su vista. El hombre era guapo de la forma escabrosa, feroz que sólo puede ser adecuada en tierras indómitas y en las tapas de las novelas románticas de más baja calidad. Una mandíbula tan cincelada que parecía que podía romper piedras delineaba una boca sensual, y ojos azules que brillaban como los pecados de los ángeles. Una frágil cortina de pelo rubio caía sobre un ojo de una forma que hacía que su interior hiciera cositas divertidas, flippity-floppy. Un ligero espolvoreo de pecas cruzaba el puente de su nariz y mejillas agregando un toque de inocencia a ésa magnífica cara pecadora, como si te masticara y te escupiera de una forma que _realmente_ disfrutarías.

Y si la hermosa cara no fuese bastante, el cuerpo que venía estaba tan caliente que se podía cocinar el desayuno en él (1).

Hombros tan anchos como una yarda (2) estaban cruzados por las costuras de una bien usada camisa que él llenaba con puro músculo. Ésos anchos hombros adelgazaban hasta una delgada cintura y las piernas más largas que Kimiko había visto nunca.

La japonesa hubiera apostado todo el dinero que tenía a que tenía una cola completamente deleitable, pero desafortunadamente él estaba sentado en ella por el momento, esas piernas uber(7)-largas estiradas frente a él cruzadas por los tobillos.

-¿Están haciendo algo ahora?- preguntó la visión de masculinidad.

Kimiko sintió su cabeza inclinándose a un lado, con una mirada confusa en sus rasgos. Cierto, mientras miraba ésa extremadamente besable boca trabajar, un fluido de estrógeno bajó la mayoría de las funciones de sus células cerebrales, Super Manga Caliente Vaquero habló con la voz de _Clay_.

Unas pocas neuronas fuertes de su corteza cerebral se las arreglaron para señalarle que debería abstenerse de saltar al alto trago de agua frente a ella y gritar "¡Quiero tener a tus hijos!" el suficiente tiempo para notar que también estaba usando la ropa de Clay y estaba sentado en la silla de Clay.

-¿C-Clay?-

Una esculpida ceja se alzó y el Dios del Sexo del Oeste le dio una larga mirada de costado que le hizo temblar las rodillas.

-S-í… ¿Quién creías que era, señorita?-

Kimiko tembló peligrosamente ante el uso de ése término afectuoso. Se sacó los Lentes de Bi Shi de los ojos y miró hacia Clay.

Viejo y simple Clay.

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó.

Kimiko se quedó mirando el wu en sus manos, y los levantó hasta sus ojos. Calor Tejano Encarnado había vuelto, con sus labios algo apartados en confusión. Kimiko bajó la barbilla, espiando sobre los lentes. El viejo y simple Clay le estaba dando una mirada extraña.

La Dragón de Fuego levantó su barbilla: Maverick Sexiness. Bajó su barbilla: Clay.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Clay.

-Nada- dijo Kimiko con inocencia, inclinando de nuevo la cabeza.

-Déjame ver los lentes- dijo el Dragón de Tierra, con sus cejas empezando a fruncirse.

-No. ¿Podrías levantarte y darte la vuelta por un minuto?-

-¿Para qué?- demandó Clay.

-Compláceme- dijo Kimiko.

Fueron interrumpidos por Omi y Pequeño Chase quienes entraron corriendo a la enfermería. El pequeño había tomado un baño caliente mientras Jack era tratado y ahora estaba usando un juego de los pijamas de Omi.

-¡Papi!- chilló Pequeño Chase, corriendo hacia su padre.

Kimiko miró hacia el más singular y hermoso niño que hubiera visto jamás, sobrepasando el vaquero de la tapa de la novela de romance, corriendo hacia la cama con…

La Dragón del Fuego sintió que sus rodillas temblaban de nuevo.

Si Clay a través los Lentes de Bi Shi era la figura de la masculinidad, Jack Spicer era la figura de la belleza eterna. Piel tan blanca como la luz de la Luna brillando contra las sábanas negras de la cama de la enfermería, con pelo rojo escarlata esparcida por las mantas y la piel blanca, como sangre en nieve y piedra. Los rasgos de la visión pálida eran finos y afilados, elegantes de una forma que Kimiko nunca había considerado antes. Las espesas pestañas negras abanicaban contra la piel pálida como carbón esponjoso. Todo en todo, él lucía como algún tipo de vampiro sexy, trágico.

-¡No llores, pequeño Chase Spicer¡Tu papi estará bien¿O no es así, Kimiko?- dijo Omi, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Kimiko, renuente, despegó los ojos de la hermosa figura frente a ella para mirar a Omi.

Y, oh Dios, era adorable.

Omi era un querubín un poco redondo, mofletudo con los ojos negros más queribles que ella había visto jamás. Kim estaba superada con el súbito impulso de cocinarle galletitas. Deslizó los Lentes de Bi Shi de su nariz, viendo cómo el brillo rosado que los rodeaba descendía.

-Éste es ahora mi wu favorito- anunció a nadie en particular.

Clay se levantó y cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas.

-Déjame ver los lentes- dijo con sospecha, estirando una larga mano.

Kimiko era afortunada de haber desactivado los Lentes, porque no pensaba que le podría haber dicho que no al Vaquero Sexy.

-Um… no- murmuró, escondiéndolos detrás de su espalda.

Sin dificultad, huyó de la enfermería, con el Dragón de Tierra pisándole los talones

Pequeño Chase se acurrucó bajo las sábanas con Jack, lloriqueando despacio a sí mismo. Ojos escarlata se abrieron de repente cuando Chase se apretujó contra su padre afectivo.

-¿C-Chase?- gruñó Jack.

-¡Papi!-

Jack sonrió, débil, y una mano se alzó para revolver el pelo del guerrero empequeñecido.

-¿Cómo está mi hombrecito¿Estás bien, compañero?- preguntó.

Chase asintió, presionando su cara contra el pecho de Jack para esconder las lágrimas que nadaban en sus ojos.

-L-la bruja te atrapó- sollozó Chase.

-No por mucho- escofinó Jack –Yo la apuñalé en los intestinos con un esquí roto. Ella lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse conmigo de nuevo-

Los ojos de Chase brillaron cuando miró a su padre adoptivo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Jack.

-El Templo Xiaolin- reportó Chase –Omi me dio un baño y algo de té-

Jack le dio una mirada de soslayo a su cargo.

-Te gusta Omi¿huh?-

Pequeño Chase asintió.

-Supongo que algunas cosas no cambiarán nunca- gruñó Jack.

-¿Qué?-

-No importa- murmuró Jack –Supongo que podemos quedarnos aquí por unos días. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

Chase gimoteó bajito.

-Quiero irme a casa-

-Lo haremos- dijo Jack con suavidad –Sólo déjame descansar un poco¿okay? Toma mi teléfono y llama a RJ 13. Te traerá cualquier cosa que necesites-

-Okay- murmuró Chase.

-Ése es mi muchacho- respiró Jack, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran. Minutos después, estaba atrapado en un profundo y reparador sueño.

Chase permaneció hecho un ovillo contra el lado de Jack, dormitando ligeramente. Después de una hora más o menos, se deslizó fuera de la cama y fue a la parte de la enfermería donde habían sido almacenados los efectos personales del genio albino. Sacó el teléfono celular de Jack de un bolsillo y presionó el botón para llamar directamente a los robots de Spicer.

.-.

RoboJack Unidad 13 miró el grupo de Porristabots charlando en un rincón del laboratorio del Maestro Jack. Las Porristabots eran la fuente de vejación constante de RJ 13. Su forma y apariencia lo llamaban, chillaban por su toque y entonces… RJ 13 era el único robot que el Maestro Jack había creado con genitales o unidad de sexo(3).

Intentó convencer a los robots con forma femenina que él podría hacerlas sentir bien, pero no estaban a favor de su forma de experimentación. RJ 13 se volvía a los aparatos cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero un día él se embolsaría una Porristabot.

El robot con forma de muchacho se paseó casualmente por el laboratorio y ofreció una línea poética que metafóricamente indicaba cómo contribuía la belleza de las Porristabots a su estado de excitación.

-Hola, chicas. La expresión genética de su fisonomía y cuerpo tipo soma tienen a mi corteza cerebral enviando señales salvajes a mi glándula hipotálamo-

Había trabajado en ésa línea toda la noche.

Las cuatro Porristabots le dieron una llana, confusa mirada.

-No tenemos genes- dijo Chrissy.

-Y _tú_ no tienes una corteza cerebral, tonto- secundó Jenny –Tienes un procesador central-

-Sólo está intentando impresionarnos diciéndonos que causamos el patrón neuronal de excitación masculina- suspiró Deidre.

-Era… licencia poética- ofreció RJ 13 –Creí que lo encontrarías halagador-

-¡No caigan con eso!- chilló Amber –Le di el beneficio de la duda el otro día y él intentó meter su _lengua_ en mi _boca_-

-¡Eeeeewwww!- corearon las otras Porristabots.

-¡Eso es besarse!- protestó RJ 13 –Los humanos lo hacen todo el tiempo; es placentero-

-Eras en verdad extraño¡¿lo sabías?!- dijo Chrissy –Ve a intentar aparearte con la lavadora otra vez-

Las otras Porristabots se rieron como histéricas ante esto, y se encaminaron hacia otra parte del laboratorio, dejando a RJ 13 el solitario lugar para él.

Su procesador central le anunció una llamada entrante. Era en la línea del Maestro Jack, pero del Maestro Chase. RJ 13 escuchó las instrucciones y respondió embotado.

-Sí. Sí, entiendo. Estaré allí en breve… ¿Eso también? Bien; si tú lo dices-

.-.

-Hey, Clay¿has visto a Pequeño Chase?- preguntó Raimundo al gran vaquero mientras se cruzaban en el pasillo.

El Dragón de Tierra hizo una pausa, con los hombros caídos.

-Porque está silencioso en los alrededores y, conociendo a los niños pequeños, eso significa problemas- continuó Rai.

Clay se volvió, sosteniendo su sombrero al revés frente a él.

-No lo he visto desde que _esto_ pasó- dijo el tejano, sombrío.

Raimundo miró lo que contenía el sombrero de cuarenta y cuatro litros y medio(4). Estaba lleno con los juguetes de vaqueros e indios tallados a mano de Clay; o más bien, estaba lleno con las _piezas_ de los juguetes. El dragón del Viento tomó un fragmento de piel de mula y lo estudió.

-¿Éstos son marcas de dientes?- preguntó.

-Pequeño Chase dijo "Vamos a jugar a Fiesta Donner"- gruñó Clay. Con un suspiro se volvió hacia su recámara Si lo encuentras, quédatelo. Tengo cosas que hacer-

Rai hizo una mueca y continuó buscando en el Templo.

Al poco rato encontró al pequeño guerrero, trabajando con diligencia con pegamento y tijeras y cantándose despacio a sí mismo. Podría haber sido adorable si no hubieras escuchado las palabras.

_-No soy más que un hombre a la luz del día_

_¡Pero en la noche soy un amante del infierno!_

_Sólo soy un dulce travesti_

_De Transilvanaaaa transexual ¡ha ha!-_

Raimuno hizo una mueca. ¿Qué clase de padre era Jack¿Arrastraba a un niño a ver _Rocky Horror Picture Show_? El chico de seguro iba a crecer desviado. Entonces el joven líder tomó nota de las telas apiladas alrededor de Chase.

La ropa de Kimiko.

La ropa de Kimiko con pequeñas piezas cortadas.

Raimundo respiró hondo.

-¡Oh dios mío pequeño compa¡¿Qué estás haciendo¡Kimiko va a matarte¿Porqué estás cortando su ro…?- Rai paró de hablar de repente.

Chase estaba sosteniendo a Ninja Fred.

Ninja Fred se había ganado un nuevo guardarropa, para no mencionar un nuevo estilo de vida.

Un apretado chaleco de estampado de pitón envolvía el pecho del osito. Guantes de lo mismo envolvían las patas frontales del oso mientras que un par de medibachas (5) de Kimiko habían sido colocadas en las patas traseras. Un collar de simples perlas había sido cortado para hacer un collar, mientras que el juego de maquillaje de la Dragón de Fuego habían aportado rimel, lápiz labial e, incluso, pestañas postizas.

Raimundo estaba seguro que había dejado de respirar por un momento.

-¡OHDIOSMÍO¿quélehiciste¡Pusiste gérmenes homosexuales por todo mi oso!-

-¡Mi oso!- chilló Chase, asiendo el juguete contra su pecho.

-¡No lo es!- protestó Rai. El Dragón del viento salió disparado hacia Chase, sólo para perder su objetivo cuando el pequeño guerrero salió disparado por la puerta con asombrosa velocidad, con Ninja Fred Travestido agarrado con fuerza en sus brazos.

-¡Mi oso¡Mío¡Mío¡Mío¡Mío¡Mío!- gritó el niño pequeño, saliendo disparado hacia el patio.

-¡Al demonio pequeño mocoso¡Devuélveme mi oso!- chilló Rai.

El Dragón del Viento estaba a un centímetro de agarrar al pequeño cuando una oscura figura descendió del cielo. Raimundo se echó hacia atrás, pestañeando confundido.

-¿Jack? Pero tú estabas…- el joven de piel más oscura notó la perfecta simetría innatural de la cara y el número de serie pintado e la mejilla del recién llegado –Oh. Eres un RoboJack-

Pequeño Chase corrió derecho hacia el autómata y se escondió tras el borde de su saco largo. RJ 13 se asomó hacia el niño.

-Maestro Chase, vine como se me instruyó- suspiró RJ 13 mientras el helipack de su espalda se retraía dentro de él mismo.

-¡Después, patético ejemplo de copia fallida¡Le debo a Chibi Chase una paliza por robar y arruinar mi oso!- gruño Rai.

-¿Tu oso¿Eso quiere decir que ya no quieres más a Jack-osito?- preguntó RJ, produciendo el mortal juguete.

Un ojo dorado se asomó entre los pliegues de tela oscura. Un momento después Ninja Fred Travestido era eyectado con fuerza desde debajo del saco de RJ 13 y Pequeño Chase agarró al Jack-osito.

-¡Lo volviste un travestido él-ella y ahora sólo lo tiras¡Aw, carajo, no!- Rai arremetió contra el niño oculto.

Una mano mecánica se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y apretó.

-No lastimarás al Maestreo Chase. Estoy autorizado a usar el barrido Alfa de Precaución de Seguridad para protegerlo- murmuró el robot.

-¡Eso quiere decir que puede matarte!- anunció el niño.

-¡¿Qué?!- Omi apareció en el patio, y parecía impactado por la declaración -¡RoboJack¡No se te permitirá el matar a nadie aquí!-

Con un salto y un giró ágil, el Dragón de Agua aterrizó en una pose de batalla ante el robot.

-Se me permite ejecutar el barrido Alfa de Precaución de Seguridad para proteger al Maestro Chase- repitió RJ 13, tirando a Raimundo lejos de sí.

-Y eso significa que puede matar y _lo hará_ para proteger a Chase- anunció Jack.

El genio albino se apoyo contra la puerta de la enfermería, envuelto con una espesa manta a su alrededor. Jack le echó una mirada a su doble robot.

-Pareces enojado. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó.

-Porristabots- gruñó RJ 13.

-Ah-

Fuertes pasos hicieron eco en las losas y los dos monjes restantes aparecieron en el patio.

-¿Qué está pasando¡¿Quién mató a quién?!- chilló Kimiko.

-¡Nadie va a matar a nadie!- enfatizó Clay –Sólo vamos a calmarnos y…-

El Dragón de Tierra se cortó en seco cuando vio los Lentes de Bi Shi colocados en al cabeza de Kimiko. Con una velocidad de la que la mayoría no lo creía capaz, el gran tejano tomó el Shen Gong Wu de su compañera de equipo.

-¡Lentes de Bi Shi!-

-¡Clay¡Nooooo!- chilló Kimiko, agarrando al vaquero. No había forma que pudiera subir para separar el wu del guerrero mucho más alto.

Los lentes empezaron a brillar en rosa.

Clay miró a los guerreros desperdigados a su alrededor.

Clay se arrancó los lentes de la cara y los tiró lejos.

-¡Kimiko, pervertida¡Nunca dejaré que estés cerca de mí de nuevo con esto!

Jack parecía no notar el disgusto del vaquero o haberse molestado en preguntarse qué había causado una reacción así. Sólo vio un par de Shen Gong Wu que habían sido tirados literalmente a sus pies. El joven albino medio se estampó, medio se cayó hacia los lentes descartados.

-¡No!- vociferaron Omi, Kimiko y Rai en el mismo aliento.

El dragón del Viento tomó la Espada de la Tormenta.

-¡Deja el Wu, Spicer!- chilló Rai, echándose hacia delante.

Infortunadamente para el líder Shoku, RJ 13 todavía estaba entre Raimundo y Jack y todavía estaba de mal humor. Cuando los finos y torneados músculos propulsaron al joven guerrero hacia delante, RJ 13 sacó una pierna hecha con aleación de titanio e hizo tropezar a Rai.

El monje Xiaolin cayó de cola ante la zancadilla. La Espada de la tormenta voló frente a él, saltando por las losas.

Jack arremetió hacia delante.

Los monjes Xiaolin hicieron lo mismo.

Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi y Clay terminaron con sus dedos tocando la legendaria espada.

-¡Los desafío a un Duelo Xiaolin!- vociferó Jack.

-Nombra tu juego, Spicer- resopló Clay –Apenas puedes estar de pie, ni hablemos de pelear-

-Sí. ¡Cualquier cosa que elijas de seguro te dará desventaja como alguien sin piernas frente a nosotros! (6)

Jack pestañeó.

¿Sin piernas?

Sin piernas era el término británico para borracho. ¿Y cuáles eran las chances de que cuatro atletas se sentaran a castigar sus hígados cada semana?

-¡Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, los desafío a todos a un Duelo Xiaolin de Bebida!-

.-.

.-.

(1) Esto es lo que decía, de forma literal. Una forma más correcta sería "…tan bueno/sexy/guapo que…" pero se perdería el juego de palabras que seguía, así que así quedó.

(2) Es una medida yanqui equivalente a 91 centímetros.

(3) En el original decía "sex drive", lo que quiere decir que es como un disco duro dedicado al sexo.

(4) Diez galones en el original cuarenta y cuatro litros en la traducción.

(5) También llamadas pantymedias.

(6) Traducido de forma literal no transmitía lo que quería decir, por lo que lo traduje así para continuar con el juego de palabras que seguía con "legless", o sea, "sin piernas".

**Prose**: gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. Si comentan, quieren decir que lo leen y que les gustó, o sea que vale la pena seguir traduciendo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kiryu Ozore Aikawa**: el fanfic es de RedLioness, la traducción es mía. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**L'AruKuSPiCeR**: "casi" una violadora, así es. Y no es mi culpa si la autora no actualiza, porque yo traduzco conforme salen los capítulos originales. Y en este capítulo de seguro Jack lució mucho más sexy que anhtes, je, je... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nightcathybrid**: lo mismo digo, que bueno que actualizó, porque me temía que lo dejara inconcluso... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Hiwatari**: seeee, esta chica escribe muy bien, y por eso decidí traducirle sus fanfics. La historia se pone cada vez más interesante, y no parece haber final en puerta, así que seguiré traduciendo... cuando RL actualice. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: demoré casi una semana, pero no podía subirlo el mismo sábado porque no me daba el tiempo. Wuya está cambiando, y jack está cambiando mucho, por lo que era de esperarse que la bruja reaccionara de alguna forma. Rai actúa como hermano mayor, aunque no me gustó dle todo su actitud (no debe saber cómo lidiar con niños pequeños). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**BlackLady-AoD**: y yo igual, muchacha. Espero que la autora actualice pronto. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Este capítulo apareció a fines de la semana pasada, por lo que no me daba el tiempo para subirlo el mismo sábado. Pero yo siempre publico la traducción si la autora actualiza, así que disfruten de este capítulo y a rezar para el siguiente.

Y por cierto, estaba terminando de traducir las últimas páginas de este capítulo, y mi pantalla se murió. Tuve que apagar la máquina –y guardar mi trabajo- a ciegas, pedirle a mamá su pantalla, subir las escaleras (mi pieza está en el piso de arriba) con cuidado para que no se cayera ni la pantalla ni yo, conectarla a mi máquina y volver al trabajo.

Y aquí lo tienen, algo retrasado pero con motivos justificados...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	12. Pega al borracho sonriendo como tonto

-Las reglas son simples, chicos y chicas- empezó Jack –Bebemos hasta caer. Todos lo intentarán en forma individual. No desmayarse y no vomitar-

-¿Y qué pasa con ir al baño?- preguntó Kimiko.

-'Romper el sello' (1) está bien, si es así como quieres jugarlo- permitió el albino -¡Apuesto los Lentes de Bi Shi y el Retorcedor de Loto contra las Garras del Tigre Dorado y la Lengua de Saiping!-

-¡Espera!- ordenó Rai –Tu _nunca_ sugieres una competencia a menos que estés realmente seguro que puedes ganarla-

-¿Y?- sonrió Jack con malicia.

-Entonces, la competencia no terminará hasta que CADA UNO DE NOSOTROS haya caído en cada equipo. Eso significa nosotros cuatro o tú-

Jack sonrió con malicia y se encogió de hombros –Bueno-

Kimiko frunció el ceño -¿Has tomado cualquier cosa que te haga ganar esto? ¿Drogas o algo?-

-¿Drogas? ¿Qué tipo de drogas te ayuda a no emborracharte? No, Kimiko, simplemente estoy seguro en mi condición- dijo Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa –Incluso sabiendo que los japoneses son una nación de bebedores duros (2), creo que puedo ganarte-

-¿Papi?- preguntó Pequeño Chase.

-Estarás bien, compañero. RJ 13 te cuidará- llamó Jack.

El androide se paró adelante y levantó al empequeñecido guerrero, balanceándolo en la cadera.

Kimiko chilló enojada, pero antes que pudiera gritarla, Pequeño Chase pateó a RJ 13 hasta liberarse y corrió hacia Jack.

-¡No! ¡Quiero a mi papi!- lloró el niño con melancolía.

-Awwwww- murmuró la chica cuando Jack lo levantó abrazándolo, sintiéndose renuente a derretirse -¡Tan adorable!

Sus compañeros Dragones le dieron una mirada fastidiada, pero ella los ignoró.

-Hey, compa, ¿qué problema hay?- preguntó Jack –Voy a quedarme justo aquí; no voy a hacer nada que me lastime. Sólo voy a derrotar a los perdedores en un concurso. ¿Quieres mirar a Papi derrotar a los perdedores?-

-Mmmm-hmm- respondió Chase con un asentimiento tímido.

-Bueno, Papi va a patear traseros; sólo mira. ¡Hey! Apuesto a que RJ 13 puede encontrarte algo de comer. Tiene el esquema entero del Templo programado en su banco de memoria-

Pequeño Chase agitó su cabeza con vigor y se aferró fuerte contra Jack.

-¡Nuh-uh! ¡Quiero ser capaz de verte!- dijo, abrazándolo más cerca y poniendo mala cara.

Estaba muy, muy asustado que las personas malas hirieran a su Papi si él no estaba allí para ayudar.

Kimiko chilló de nuevo, pero era un sonido de intensa alegría ante la visión de tanta monería afectiva.

Raimundo y Clay pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras Omi hacía una mueca.

-¡Suficiente de esta charla de bebé y abrazos!- gritó -¡Vamos al hecho de beber!-

Jack resopló, todavía abrazando a Chase.

-Sólo espera, bola de queso, ya iremos- el joven albino abrazó a u hijo adoptivo –Te lo digo, Chase; puedes quedarte y mirar pero si alguno de los perdedores se vuelve demasiado molesto, tendrás que ir a sentarte con RJ 13, ¿bien?-

-Bien, Papi- dijo Pequeño Chase, acurrucándose contra Jack. ¡Su Papi era tan cálido y suave y olía tan bien! Amaba mucho a su Papi, y le dio a Jack un beso en la mejilla para probarlo.

-Chicas- murmuró Raimundo cuando Kimiko volvió a chillar y casi se cae en un frenesí de afecto.

Jack zumbó con deleite ante el baboso beso en la mejilla del niño.

-Cierra tu sitio de fans- anunció el albino –Vamos a empezar esta fiesta. Vamos; ¡Duelo Xiaolin!-

Alrededor de los monjes, la zona familiar del Templo empezó a reestructurarse en altos puestos de alcohol; un tanque grande para cada jugador en el duelo, etiquetada con sus nombres. Alrededor de los puestos, una pulida barra salió del piso, y unos taburetes surgieron con la altura perfecta para cada monje individual.

-¡Gong Yi Tempai!-

Los monjes se subieron rápido a sus asientos asignados y se miraron unos a otros con torpeza.

-Uh… ¿Qué vamos a tomar?- preguntó Clay.

-Cerveza- dijo Jack mientras se sentaba en su taburete asignado –La misma cerveza, en las mismas cantidades-

Los monjes asintieron, pero Omi frunció el ceño y dijo –¿Pensaba que los niños no deberían tomar alcohol?-

-No deben- contestó Jack, rotundo –Quizás deberías dejarle esto a tus compañeros de equipo-

Omi se paró en su taburete y señaló a Jack, enfurecido.

-¡No me llamarás niño, chimpancé embebido en ginebra!- aulló.

Pequeño Chase se paró en la falda de su padre y señaló de vuelta a Omi.

-¡No le des nombres a mi Papi, loco fenómeno amarillo!- le gritó de regreso.

-Ya, ya- pronunció Clay con ternura –Podemos pelear cuando estemos todos borrachos-

Jack resopló y agarró la jarra de cerveza que se deslizó hacia su mano.

-Bien; si quieres que te derroten, Omi, adelante. ¡RJ 13!-

-¿Sí, Maestro?-

-Ve a la cocina y tráele a Chase algo de jugo y galletitas-

-Sí, Maestro- el robot se dio vuelta hacia la cocina como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-¡Entonces!- lanzó Kimiko –Como los japoneses como una "nación de bebedores duros", ¡estate listo para que te pateen el trasero, Spicer!-

El genio albino subió su vaso.

-Kampai- desafió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pequeño Chase miró como su Papi levantaba la jarra y bebía la cerveza en tragos limpios, largos; como si el líquido no fuera más que agua. Sonrió con malicia y se acurrucó contra su Papi. ¡No había forma que Papi fuera a perder! ¡Papi casi podía vencer en bebida a Nana Spicer!

Los monjes levantaron sus jarras y empezaron a beber. Todos se ahogaron ante su sabor, haciendo una mueca, pero empezaron a tragársela tan rápido como pudieran para sacarse el sabor agrio de la boca.

Casi inmediatamente después de vaciar su jarra, Omi empezó a ver con los ojos bizcos a sus compañeros con una mirada impactada en la cara.

-Uh-oh- dijo Rai, cerrando sus ojos y tapando sus oídos.

Clay lo siguió apresurado, pero Kimiko no fue lo bastante rápida.

Miró, horrorizada, cómo Omi dejaba escapar un hipo rauco, seguido por un verdaderamente obsceno eructo que llevó al diminuto cuerpo amarillo a retorcerse viciosamente mientras Omi vomitaba la cerveza que había tragado más su cena.

Un instante después, el cuerpo inconsciente del monje cayó al piso… directamente al charco que había hecho.

Kimiko gimió y se hizo un ovillo, esforzándose por contener su náusea.

Jack se rió ante el desagradable espectáculo y apretó más fuerte a Chase en su cadera.

-Oh, sí, necesito un margen para ganar contra ustedes, chicos. No pueden siguiera beber una cerveza sin vomitar. Debería haber pensado en eso antes-

Mientras Jack ponía la jarra vacía en el bar, otra vino deslizándose de su "puesto" y se deslizó hasta su mano.

-¿Está bien?- gruñó Clay, poniendo su jarra vacía y dejando que la siguiente se deslizara hacia él.

Kimiko se asomó rápidamente, y entonces miró hacia otro lado con un estremecimiento –Todavía respira-

Raimundo tragó lo último de su cerveza, temblando, y agarró la siguiente jarra.

-Bien- dijo con brusquedad –Vamos a… -

Se calló, abriendo la boca al ver cómo Jack Spicer se bajaba la segunda jarra como si no necesitara respirar.

Jack le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa y un guiño cuando la tercera jarra golpeó su palma.

Rápidos, los monjes tomaron su segunda jarra de cerveza.

Luego de unos minutos, RJ 13 volvió con el aperitivo de Chase. Haciendo una mueca al ver a Omi yaciendo en un charco de su propio vómito, el autómata pescó al pequeño monje y lo mojó en un fuentón hasta que estuvo más o menos limpio. A pedido de Jack, incluso encontró una manguera y limpió el charco de vómito.

Los monjes y Jack continuaron bajándose la cerveza todo el tiempo.

No pasó mucho, sin embargo, antes que los monjes mostraran signos de estar completamente borrachos.

Rai hipó, eructó, y entonces se asomó con la vista nublada hacia Clay.

-Hey, compa- trinó.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee?- gimió Clay, agarrando su sombrero firmemente hacia su cabeza; convencido que si no lo hacía iba a flotar.

-¿Es ¡hic! Verdad que tu ¡beeeeeeeeeeeerp! Hermana es lesbiana?- preguntó Rai, agarrándose de la barra del bar para sostenerse.

Clay abrió los ojos mientras Kimiko dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos y empezó a reírse.

-¡¿Qué?!- rugió Clay, el impacto del enojo limpió un poco sus sentidos -¡¿Qué te…?!-

-Bueno… shabes… ¡chicas (3) en moto, bebé!- cacareó Raimundo, mirando de reojos –Líder de todo un club de sólo chicas motociclistas… y, enfrentémoslo, _realmente_ sanguinaria… -

Kimiko dejó escapar una fuerte risa y se esforzó por quedarse en su taburete de bar.

-Pedrosa… - empezó a gruñir Clay.

Rai se salvó a sí mismo desmayándose y cayendo de su taburete.

Kimiko sólo se rió más fuerte, y se orinó encima.

Clay suspiró, agarrando la siguiente jarra de cerveza, y murmuró –Idiota-

Jack suspiró con ímpetu.

-No los escuches, Clay- lo llamó el albino –No creo que Jessie sea una lesbiana. Espero que Jessie no sea lesbiana. Espera a que me vea siendo paternal-

Clay se giró y miró con intenso enojo a Jack.

-¡Manhtén tush malvados ghuantes lejos de mhy hermana!- bramó.

Su error fue intentar pararse. De repente, hasta la última gota de cerveza que lo había emborrachado decidió sabotearle las rodillas.

Clay se desmayó; incapaz de mantener su balance, y se golpeó la cabeza contra la barra cuando cayó.

Con el golpe en frío, el vaquero tejano había salido de la cuenta.

Jack miró hacia el rubio grandote estirado en el suelo.

-Bueno, maldición- logró decir, empezando a sentir el alcohol.

-¿Quién es Jessie, Papi?- preguntó Chase.

-La sorprendentemente sexy hermana de este grandote- respondió Jack –Me engaño y me dejó sin Shen Gong Wu y arruinó mis botas, recuperó su banda… Un cacho de mina (4). Creo que me hizo gustar las mujeres por entero cuando la ví por primera vez… -

El albino se calló, con una extraña, pensativa mirada en sus facciones.

Pequeño Chase se levantó y tocó con su pequeña manita la cara de Jack -¿Papi…?-

Jack sacudió su cabeza, pero le sonrió a Chase y apuntó un beso a la pequeña palma.

-D'awwwwwwwww... ¡eso es _tan adorable_!- chorreó Kimiko, borracha.

El albino miró hacia la empeñada muchacha japonesa.

-¿Qué… qué ves cuando nos miras, Kimiko?- preguntó -¿Ves a un geek de pelo raro y a su mocoso? ¿O ves a un genio que está empezando a crecer? ¿Ves cuán hermoso es mi bebé? ¿Sabes… sabes con exactitud cuán hermoso va a ser?-

Jack acarició con un largo dedo la mejilla redonda, suave de Chase.

-Mi bebé… -

Kimiko movió su cabeza –Veo a Jack Spicer agarrando un pequeño Chase Young- murmuró –Y preguntándome qué vamos a hacer con el _verdadero_ mal de la batalla, porque no hay manera que _nos_ ganes sin emborracharnos-

Jack frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que decirte que derroté a Wuya cuando estaba desnudo, congelado y atado a una valla no te haría ninguna diferencia, ¿verdad? Quizás _yo podría_ volver a ser su enemigo principal de nuevo, chicos. Quizás _le enseñe_ a Chase Young cómo ser malo-

Kimiko se rió –Sí, claro. Nadie va a ser mejor que Chase Young. Y nadie va a ser tan malo como Chase Young en el mundo de nuevo ahora que se fue. Los Chicos Buenos no tienen competencia real… -

Murmurando lo último, el alcohol la reclamó y la chica se deslizó de su taburete de bar con un suave gruñido cuando cayó en la inconsciencia.

Jack se quedó muy quieto.

Se sentó como una estatua mientras terminaba el Duelo. Continuó mirando fijo a la distancia mientras el Templo volvía a la normalidad y los Shen Gong Wu que había ganado aparecían en su falda junto con Chase. Tomó una respiración profunda mientras el alcohol desaparecía mágicamente y lo dejaba con la mente clara y chispeantemente lúcido.

En el piso a su alrededor, los monjes pasaron de la inconciencia borracha a estar sólo dormidos.

Chase saltó en el regazo de Jack y aplaudió con alegría.

-¡Ganaste, Papi! ¡Sabía que lo harías! ¡Mi Papi es el mejor Papi de _todos los tiempos_!- lloriqueó Pequeño Chase, y envolvió el cuello de Jack con sus brazos en un fuerte tirón.

Jack abrazó al pequeño niño.

-¿Soy el mejor Papi de todos los tiempos?- el genio albino se separó un poco y miró al encantador niñito en su falda –Pero no soy el mejor malo de todos los tiempos. ¿Crees que _tú_ podrías ser el mejor malo de todos los tiempos, Chase?

Chase se rió bajito y movió su cabeza -¿Por qué lo necesitaría, Papi? ¡Tú estás aquí!-

-Quiero decir, ¡cuando crezcas!- aclaró Jack, haciéndole algunas ligeras cosquillas al niño –Sí… Cuando crezcas, serás el guerrero más fiero de todos los tiempos… un maestro Tai Chi… Chase Young- Jack suspiró con rudeza –Carajo. Cometí un error… Tengo que arreglarlo-

-¿Papi?- preguntó Chase, confuso y un poco preocupado. No entendía de lo que Papi estaba hablando, pero sabía que Papi se refería a él. Se tocó la boca con un dedo y preguntó, dudoso -¿Papi? ¿No me quieres?-

-Oh, _Dios_, ¡por supuesto que te quiero!- dijo Jack al instante, con brusquedad. Abrazó al niño con fuerza contra su pecho -¡Te amo, Chase! Por supuesto que te amo; es por eso que necesito arreglar algo. No puedo dejarte crecer… asustado y viviendo en la casa de mis padres- Jack se separó un poco, miró en los grandes ojos dorados de su hijo y decidió que la mejor política era mentir como nuca antes había mentido.

-Verás, Chase; ¡tu madre era en verdad una maligna princesa y vivía en un castillo lleno de leones y tigres! Después que nacieras y me echara, en ése momento apareció Wuya y _robó_ el castillo y cazó a tu madre… uh… y puso un hechizo en ti para que no recordaras nada- agregó con rapidez –Pero no te puedo dejar crecer en una casa regular; eres un Príncipe Maligno, Chase. _Necesitas_ tu castillo-

Los ojos de Chase se abrieron de par en par, y su mandíbula cayó, su dedo al final resbaló de la boca en sorpresa.

-¿Soy un _príncipe_?- susurró, estremeciéndose.

-Mi pequeño Príncipe de la Oscuridad- observó Jack, pasando su mano por el pelo negro-verde –Pero tenemos que recuperar tu trono; tenemos que derrotar a la bruja malvada-

Chase abrazó a su Papi con fuerza -¡No me importa ser un príncipe! ¡Sólo quiero quedarme contigo!-

Jack Spicer abrazó más cerca al pequeño niño y por un momento, el futuro del mal se mantuvo en equilibrio. Pero por más doloroso que fuera perder a Pequeño Chase, Jack no pensaba que pudiese resistir en un mundo que estaba tan vacío y sin sentido como para no tener a Chase Young en él.

-Vamos a derrotar a Wuya de una vez- susurró Jack.

RJ 13 apareció tras el par, buscó bajo su saco y extrajo la espada plateada SS de Jack.

-No puede atormentar un castillo sin su espada, Maestro-

.-.

.-.

(1) Como supondrán, es un juego de palabras en inglés, pero como no sé lo que quiere decir, quedó literal.

(2) Aquí hay un detalle que a la autora se le debe haber pasado pro alto. Los japoneses, si bien toman Sake (una de las bebidas con mayor contenido alcohólico del mundo) tienen un código genético que los hace menos tolerantes al alcohol, por lo cual, si bien toman, se emborrachan más rápido que un occidental, o que cualquier otro asiático.

(3) Aquí hacía un juego de palabras (dykes on bikes) que quería decir algo así como "penes sobre motos". Como leen, Rai estaba muy borracho…

(4) Otra frase traducida con argentinismos, ya que la traducción literal perdería parte de su esencia. Significa "un pedazo de mujer".

**Prose**: de nada chica, gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. Jack crece mucho en este fanfic, y Chase… bueno, es un nene ahora. Ya leí el final, y lo que tepuedo decir es que te vas a acordar bien de cómo termina. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**BlackLadyAoD**: esa fue una escena de antología. Es un niño, pero es Chase Young al fin y al cabo, así que era de esperarse que hiciera alguna travesura.

**AndreaZathor**: actualizo si la autora original actualiza, y actualizo los sábados. Estoy bien por ahora, y más porque aprobé una cuatrimestral. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nightcathybrid**: ¡Holas chica! Espero que este capítulo te guste también, fue bastante revelador. El Shen Gon Wu que probó Kimiko de seguro nos haría ver mejor a ciertas personas. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sani**: RedLioness sabe escribir muy bien, así que el mérito es de ella. Yo sólo traduzco. Chase de niño de seguro era una preciosura, aunque en la serie nunca se dijo nada de su infancia.

**Norah**: escriba nomás, así sé que a las que leen les gusta. Llámese retroalimentación positiva. Y Wuya quiso hacerle comer a Jack un guiso de Chibo Chase, si mal no recuerdo… Y si a las lectores les gusta, vale la pena traducir. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: sospecho lo que pudo haber visto Clay, pero me lo guardo cian guardado (jejeje) Le eché un vistazo a algunos de los nuevos fanfics de RedLioness, pero por ahora voy a terminar este. Acepto sugerencias. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Después de casi cinco meses, RedLioness publicó tres capítulos juntos, por lo que tenemos fanfic para esta semana y dos más. Se los traigo el sábado, como es costumbre, y como no voy a tener clases las próximas seis semanas (mesas, receso de invierno y demases) tiempo no me va a faltar, así que los sábados van a tener un capítulo nuevo e "To love my darkness" y "Eternal youth". En especial porque este y el del otro fanfic fueron capítulos fáciles y rápidos de traducir.

Y gracias a la Diosa que terminó el cuatrimestre, porque el martes a la noche, después del segundo parcial de la semana, estaba casi enferma. El miércoles dormí hasta tarde y me tomé una aspirina, porque me dolía la cabeza y no tenía ganas de nada. Espero estar mejor para la semana que viene.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	13. No me harás un tonto

Jack saltó a través del portal que habían dejado las Garras del Tigre Dorado, la Lengua de Saiping alrededor de su cuello y Pequeño Chase envuelto bajo un brazo.

-¡¿Papi?!- lloriqueó el niño, retorciéndose.

-Shush, ahora shush, Chase- murmuró Jack mucho más calmado de lo que se sentía –Tienes que ser un niño valiente ahora-

"Así podría dejarte ir para siempre" agregó una maligna voz interior. Ardía; dolía como el infierno, pero el mundo necesitaba a Chase Young. Un balance necesita ser mantenido entre Bien y Mal, y Chase _era_ ese balance. Jack tendría que devolverlo a su forma correcta.

Guerreros gatos de la jungla empezaron a aparecer desde las sombras cuando Jack empezó a subir por las escaleras hacia la Sala del Trono de Chase. El joven albino tomó con prisa la Lengua de Saiping.

-¡Gatos guerreros!- llamó –Este chico es Chase Young; ¡atrapado en forma de niño! ¡Necesito el Catalejo de Águila y la Fuente de Hui!-

Tigres y leones se acercaron rondando con cuidado, observando al par.

-¿Qué prueba tenemos de eso?- gruñó un gran tigre en Chino Clásico.

Jack bajó a Chase y le dio las Garras del Tigre Dorado al chico.

-Mira al lindo gatito, Chase- incitó, girando al chico para que encarara al animal feroz.

El tigre rondó hacia delante, mirando al pequeño niño.

Hubo un sonido de seda cuando Jack desenvainó su espada.

-No es que no confíe en ti, Hobbes- murmuró –Pero en el segundo en que él sienta dientes, _tú_ sentirás acero-

El tigre gruñó, levantando su cabeza para mirar con intensidad a Jack.

-Serías derribado antes de llegar a la puerta-

-No antes que te convierta en una alfombra-

Una pantera negra ignoró el diálogo entre tigre y hombre y se adelantó para mirar profundamente en los anchos ojos de Chase. La Sheba levantó su cabeza y olfateó al empequeñecido señor guerrero. El niño balanceó las Garras del Tigre Dorado en una mano y estiró una mano dudosa para palmear la nariz del leopardo negro.

-Lindo gatito- murmuró.

-Él _es_ el maestro- declaró -¡Traigan los Shen Gong Wu!

Jack levantó a Chase y lo balanceó en su cadera, con la espada todavía agarrada en la mano opuesta. Por mucho que confiara en los guerreros gato, algún instinto paternal rechinó ante la vista de su pequeño niño vagar entre los come hombres mirándolo como un bocadito sabroso.

-¿Wuya está aquí? Intentó detenerme antes- preguntó, escaneando los balcones y puertas que lindaban con el vestíbulo principal.

-¿Lo hizo?- gruñó el tigre –No lo hará de nuevo. Descansa escaleras arriba porque fue herida. Alguien con la que estaba batallando la derrotó con mucho-

Jack no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que curvó sus labios.

-Sí… ése fui _YO_-

Dadas las características faciales de los grandes gatos, las incrédulas miradas que recibió Jack no deberían haber sido posibles en realidad.

-No me miren así- gruñó Jack cuando el grupo empezó a moverse a otro parte del palacio, cercano al comedor –He estado protegiendo a Chase. _Tuve_ que improvisar-

Retumbando, las risitas felinas hicieron eco por la habitación.

-Bolas de pelo- resopló Jack.

Cuando emergieron a la nueva habitación, Jack pudo ver la Fuente de Hui y el Catalejo del Águila puestos en el medio del piso. No había ningún indicio de cualquier lugar en donde guardar cualquier otro Shen Gong Wu y Jack reflexionó que, para un tipo que supuestamente no le encuentra uso a ésas cosas, Chase era muy compulsivo acerca de esconderlos.

-Debe ser el instinto dragón de esconder tesoros- murmuró a sí mismo.

-¡Wuya se mueve!- llamó un leopardo.

Los gatos esperaban que Jack entrara en pánico ante esto, pero él sólo tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó su agarre sobre su espada.

-Vamos a hacerlo rápido, entonces. Estoy desactivando la Lengua de Saiping; no quiero que interfieran en esto-

El joven albino rápidamente dejó de usar las palabras y deslizó la Lengua de Saiping de su cuello, de nuevo colocándola en las manos de Pequeño Chase.

-¿Listo para crecer y ser un niño grande, Chase?- inquirió.

Pequeño Chase se quedó mirando a su padre con grandes ojos dorados. Después de un momento, se las arregló para asentir. Lo que fuera que su padre le hubiese pedido, Pequeño Chase lo haría. No quería defraudar a su padre.

Jack sonrió.

-Aquí vamos; ¡Fuente de Hui! ¡Catalejo del Águila!-

Los dos Shen Gong Wu empezaron a brillar antes que una lluvia de imágenes sin fin brotara de la Fuente de Hui, rodeando a Jack y a Chase. Por un momento, fueron al azar, sin fin, un río de hechos brotando ante sus ojos.

-¿Cómo regresamos a Chase Young a su estado normal?- llamó Jack.

La cadena de imágenes y sonido se unieron en uno que los cubrió.

Jack pestañeó.

-Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando-

.-.

Wuya se movió bajando las escaleras, algo tiesa por el dolor en su estómago. Algo estaba pasando escaleras abajo; podía escuchar voces y movimiento. Los guerreros gato deberían haber repelido cualquier intruso sin problemas; ciertamente no había oído una batalla.

Un león se le cruzó en el camino, llevando el Catalejo del Águila en la boca. Movió bruscamente su cola cuando la vio y se ocultó furtivamente en las sombras.

La bruja frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué los gatos de Chase estaban moviendo los Shen Gong Wu de Chase? Nunca lo hacían algo así a menos que fuera bajo las órdenes directas de Chase Young. Ojos verdes se abrieron despacio ante el sonido de movimiento _humano_ abajo. Wuya ignoró el dolor que la hería como lanzas por su cuerpo y bajó volando las escaleras.

.-.

Pequeño Chase se sentó en una gran mesa para cenar, en una gran silla con bastante tapicería rosa. No era lo suficientemente grande como para llegar a la mesa, así que su papá le encontró una vieja caja para tesoros de ochocientos años de antigüedad para que se sentara. El chico miró a su padre, quien estaba sumergido en una despensa cercana diciendo muchas malas palabras.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo… Lao Mang Lone… _todo_ este tiempo era sopa de dragón… - gruñía Jack.

-¿Papi?- lo llamó Chase.

-¡Ya viene la cena, compa!- le respondió Jack con ánimos.

-Los gatitos se han ido- reportó Chase.

-¿Los gatos se fueron? Wuya debe estar moviéndose- Jack salió de la despensa llevando un gran bol de porcelana lleno hasta el borde con una humeante sopa verde –No sé dónde guardas la guarnición de colas de dragón, así que tendrás que tomarlo solo-

Jack puso el bol frente a Chase.

-¡Bon apetit!-

Por un momento Pequeño Chase se quedó mirando al bol frente a él. Entonces esos ojos dorados se deslizaron de vuelta hacia Jack.

El albino reflexionó que, sacando la bruja mala y los gatos asesinos, la parte más difícil de esta empresa era convencer a un niño pequeño de comer algo que parecía y olía como el contenido de un charco de barro.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Chase. Pero necesitas comerlo. Piensa en eso como medicina; tendrá gusto desagradable, pero te hará sentir mucho mejor después-

Un gimoteo de mocoso empezó a formarse en la garganta de Chase y se alejó del bol.

-¡No _QUIERO_ comer esto!- chilló -¡Parece vómito!-

-Lo sé, pero…-

-¡_Huele_ como vómito!

-Chase…-

-¡No voy a comer vómito!- el señor dragón Heylin vuelto niño pequeño se revolvió en su asiento y trató de enterrar su cabeza entre los almohadones de su asiento. Dado que todavía estaba sentado en la caja, terminó golpeándose casi enseguida.

Jack se frotó la cara con una mano. Si no fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, la pataleta de Pequeño Chase sería _adorable_.

-Chase…-

-¡NO!-

-Si lo comes, romperá el hechizo y podrás recordar a tu Mami-

Chase sacó su cabeza de atrás de la caja y miró fijo a Jack.

Un afilado rugido captó la atención del albino.

-¡Mierda! Wuya… ¡Toma tu sopa, Chase!-

El joven albino se paró y salió del salón comedor.

Jack emergió arriba de las escaleras que llevaban al comedor. Wuya estaba al pie de las escaleras, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su estómago. Su herida _tenía_ que estar causándole dolor; para su extrañeza, Jack se encontró con que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?!- dijo. Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos y con un poco de miedo.

-Sólo arreglando algo- respondió Jack, casual.

-¡¿Chase?!- ahora el miedo era obvio en sus ojos.

-Sep. ¡No!- ladró cuando ella empezó a subir las escaleras –Vas a sentarte ahí mientras el hechizo hace su trabajo- Jack sacó su espada para que ella viera lo que quería decir.

Para su asombro y alegría malsana, Wuya se detuvo cuando le advirtió.

Por un momento.

Entonces un gruñido cruzó por sus rasgos.

-¡Mocoso imprudente! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hará Chase cuando vuelva a la normalidad?- chilló.

Jack sonrió con malicia.

-Sí, lo sé- respiró hondo –Ése es el punto-

Wuya dio un chillido y se apuró hacia delante.

Jack dio un grito e hizo lo mismo.

Por lo que pareció un largo momento, bailaron; Jack dando estocadas y avanzando con torpeza, pero con fuerza, Wuya pateando y dando puñetazos en dolorosos golpes, cortos. Sacando su inexperiencia, Jack se mantuvo hasta que Wuya agarró una de sus mangas, tiró de ella y expuso su espalda.

Jack se sintió girar sobre sí mismo, sabiendo que su espalda estaba expuesta a Wuya y que ella se apuraría a tomar ventaja de ello antes que pudiese pensar en darse vuelta de nuevo. Aquí venía ella, podía sentirlo. Sin siquiera pensarlo en realidad, Jack tomó la espada y la empujó hacia atrás, bajo uno de sus brazos.

Y esta vez se acordó de mantener la espada plana.

La bruja hizo un… extraño sonido cuando la espada la golpeó. No como un gemido, no como un grito, sólo una extraña vocalización de horror dormido mientras la espada atravesaba su corazón. La acción debería haberla quebrado en poco tiempo, pero la bruja se adelantó un momento hasta golpearse contra la espalda de Jack; todos los pensamientos de patearlo y golpearlo se habían ido.

Jack siguió mirando fijo hacia delante mientras sentía a la mujer colapsar contra su espalda. Debería haber retirado su espada y finalizar su trabajo antes que ella pudiese apuñalarlo o hacer cualquier otra cosa en deterimiento de su salud.

Es lo que Chase habría hecho.

Jack no lo hizo. Se congeló; temblando un poco cuando sintió la sangre empezando a correrle por una pierna y desparramándose por el piso de piedra. Wuya se aferró a él e hizo el más pequeño, y más patético gimoteo imaginable. La espada se sentía pesada; muy pesada. Jack se dio cuenta que era porque la espada cargaba con todo el peso de Wuya; si él la soltaba, ella caería al piso.

-J-j-ack…- gimió Wuya.

Jack tembló fuerte, todavía mirando hacia delante.

-Jack… -  la bruja tosió húmedo y Jack sintió sangre caliente desparramándose por su hombro y cuello.

No queriendo verla para nada,  el hombre albino forzó a su cabeza a voltearse para mirar en los ojos verdes de Wuya.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con voz ronca.

Contra toda expectativa, Wuya sonrió un poco.

-¿Por-por qué siempre me enamoro de hombres que terminan matándome?- preguntó.

Jack pestañeó confundido, pero antes que pudiese decir nada, Wuya se estiró y besó su mejilla, dejando una marca de labios con su propia sangre. Jack tembló fuerte y dio un paso adelante, dejando que Wuya se deslizara por la espada y colapsara en una sangrienta pila en el piso. El albino la miró fijo por un largo rato, con sus ojos fríos como el hielo.

-Señora, está seriamente jodida- anunció.

Wuya se las arregló para forzar una última sonrisa maligna.

-E-eso fue lo mismo… que dijo D-Dashi…- raspó.

Antes que Jack pudiese expresar mucha aversión, la bruja se relajó de repente, apagándose en una forma sutil, pero muy obvia.

Wuya estaba muerta.

Spicer se quedó parado sobre el cuerpo de su caída maestra-y-rival por un momento, dudando entre decir unas palabras y juntar un trofeo para presentarle a Chase. Al final, no se decidió por ninguna y se tambaleó escaleras arriba al comedor de Chase, intentando muy fuertemente no notar a los gatos guerreros del señor dragón acercándose al cuerpo con determinación, dispuestos a una cosa.

-¿Chase?- llamó Jack cuando empujó una de las muchas cortinas que delineaban la habitación -¿Chase? ¿Funcionó? ¿Has vuelto a la normalidad?-

A primera vista, la habitación parecía vacía. La simple silla en la mesa de Chase Young estaba desocupada, a pesar que todavía había un bol y una cuchara. Un bol que había sido dado vuelta y la mayor parte de Lao Mang Lone estaba esparcida por la mesa y el piso.

Jack sintió que se hundía.

-¡Chase! ¡¿No tomaste tu medicina?!- el albino se agachó para mirar bajo la mesa -¡No te pondrás mejor si no te la tomas, lo sabes!-

-Tomé suficiente- anunció una voz pareja.

Jack se enderezó y giró.

Estando de pie en las sombras de la puerta estaba un niño envuelto en una cortina tostada. Era definitivamente Chase; ésos ojos dorados y orejas puntiagudas eran mejor que una huella dactilar. De todos modos…

-Todavía eres un niño- observó Jack.

Ésas finas cejas arqueadas descendieron en un ligero ceño fruncido.

-Soy un _joven_, Spicer. Tal como tú lo eres- anunció Chase en una voz que todavía se quebraba en mitad de la frase.

-Tienes, como, _diez_- corrigió Jack mientras Chase se acercaba furtivamente y sacaba otra lata de Lao Mang Lone de un estante oculto –Pero creo que no importa; tienes más sopa de dragón y Wuya está muerta. Puedes beber más y volver a la normalidad-

Chase hizo una pausa cuando puso la lata en la mesa.

-¿Muerta?- ésas jóvenes facciones se colocaron en una expresión de sorpresa -¿_Tú_ mataste a Wuya?

Demasiado cansado para discutir que era perfectamente capaz de terminar con cualquier enemigo, Jack simplemente levantó su espada ensangrentada.

-Y… ¿la marca de beso?- preguntó Chase, caminando despacio hacia Jack.

Spicer pestañeó, dejando que sus dedos se frotaran contra su mejilla, habiendo olvidado que Wuya había dejado una marca de un sangriento beso en él.

-Ah. Eso. Um, al parecer ser asesinada realmente la excita- admitió, todavía algo sobrepasado por toda la situación.

Chase empezó a acercarse para mirar fijo a Spicer al mismo nivel… bien, bastante magnífico todavía sonrojado por la batalla, salpicado con la sangre de su enemigo, y llevando una marca de la excitación en sangre de la mujer que acababa de matar. Era muy… inspirador.

Y Jack era todavía tan alto…

-Mi campeón- observó Chase, con una cierta calidez naciendo en su voz –Mereces ser premiado por tales actos de generosa violencia en mi honor-

-¿Oh, sí?- dijo Jack, irguiéndose un poco.

-Sí- confirmó Chase. El todavía encogido señor guerrero se estiró, enganchando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack y arqueando su cuerpo contra el del joven hombre albino –Es lo que cualquier guerrero todavía caliente de la batalla quiere de verdad-

Por un momento, Jack pensó que podía oír el sonido de un registro que era pasaba por alto, muy profundo en su cerebro.

-Uh…- dijo con elocuencia.

-Y no necesitas preocuparte; si fuera de verdad un niño, no tendría estos sentimientos que tengo ahora- ronroneó Chase, haciendo viajar uno de sus dedos por la mandíbula de Jack.

Jack salió de su estado de mudez.

-¡¿Así que tienes doce en vez de diez?! ¡Es _reconfortante_!- lanzó.

-Silencio, Spicer. Volveré a mi forma adulta en el descanso; es sólo que… es divertido verte como el "gran y fuerte campeón" en esta forma más débil- Chase continuó como si Jack no hubiese hablado –Vamos a disfrutarnos-

El empequeñecido lord dragón guerrero se apoyó al frente, levantándose, mientras empujaba a Jack hacia abajo, con sus labios buscando la boca de su guerrero albino.

Las manos de Jack golpearon _fuerte _los hombros de Chase, sacándose al chico de encima.

-¡No! ¡Chase, todavía eres un niño para mí! ¡No puedo hacerlo con un niño de escuela primaria! ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer que se me _pare_! ¡Termina tu sopa y _entonces_ hablaremos!- chilló Jack.

Chase se detuvo contra la mesa, mirando fijo a Jack, impactado.

-¿Tú me rechazas?- siseó -¡¿_Tú_ me _rechazas_?!-

-¡No voy a tener sexo con un _niño_, Chase!- chilló Jack –Si estuvieras en tu forma crecida con cuerpo "oh-mierda-eres-tan-sexy-que-quemas-con-una-orden-lateral-de-UNF", entonces no habría nada que decir. ¡Excepto que las palabras "oh sí" y "oh bebé" y "más duro" y "más" cuenten! ¡Pero no hasta que hayas vuelto a eso!-

Chase miró fijo a Jack por un largo, largo momento.

Sin una palabra, abrió una lata de Lao Mang Lone y vertió la sopa directamente en el bol más vacío. Un hechizo invocado en la lata mucho antes, hizo que la sopa se calentara cuando se vertió. Jack se relajó, dejando descansar la punta de su espada en el piso y no le importó si goteaba sangre en la fina alfombra de Chase.

Chase agarró el bol de sopa ahora caliente y la llevó hasta sus labios, bebiendo con rapidez. En unos minutos había acabado con el bol. El aire a su alrededor brilló un poco y Chase empezó a crecer. Los hombros se ensancharon cuando los músculos crecieron más grandes y más definidos. Los rasgos infantiles desaparecieron cuando Chase Young creció hasta ser un adulto ante los ojos de Jack.

Entonces, la transformación terminó y Chase Young, señor dragón Heylin se paró frente a Jack Spicer, desnudo excepto por una cortina tostada enrollada alrededor de su cintura.

Chase le dio a Jack una cálida mirada y empezó a caminar hacia el joven albino.

-Ahora, ¡de _eso_ era de lo que estaba hablando!- gruñó Jack.

Chase le dio al mago de la tecnología su patentada "sexy sonrisa maligna" y se adelantó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una gran mano estaba alrededor de la garganta de Jack y _apretando_.

-_Insecto_. _Gusano_. Me has rechazado a _mí_. ¡Eres diez veces tonto con tus tontos morales modernos! ¡Cualquier guerrero que _valga_ mi tiempo debería haber sabido qué hacer con un hermoso joven! ¡¿Cuán tonto eres tú, Spicer?!- gruñó el señor dragón.

Jack no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando las sensaciones de asfixia en simultáneo con tener aplastada su nuez de Adán.

-¡No sólo me rechazaste a _mí_, fuiste lo suficientemente _rudo_ para _golpearme_ en el proceso!-

Una segunda mano se unió a la primera alrededor de la garganta de Jack. Los ojos rojos del adolescente giraron hacia arriba, casi desapareciendo bajo sus párpados superiores.

-¡La estupidez de ser un joven de nuevo debe haber confundido mis pensamientos, porque no hay ninguna otra razón por la que puedo imaginarme queriendo copular con alguien como tú!- rugió Chase.

No había más pensamientos en la cabeza da Jack; sólo dolor y el deseo de respirar de nuevo. Y profundo, muy profundo, el impulso de pelear. Algún impulso instintivo hizo más fuerte el agarre de Jack en su espada y la levantó rápido en una cuchillada débil, torpe.

Chase retrocedió, liberando su agarre en el cuello de Jack. Evitó el golpe con facilidad, mirando despasionadamente como Spicer colapsaba en el piso ahogándose y tosiendo. Algo llamó la atención del lord guerrero; unas cuantas hebras color negro tinta, oscureciéndose desde el verde donde la luz lo iluminaba de la forma correcta, atrapada en los coágulos de sangre que todavía estaban en la espada de Jack.

Los ojos dorados de Chase se abrieron más.

-¡¿Tú _CORTASTE_ mi **_PELO_**?!-

Jack se las arregló para levantar su cabeza, todavía murmurando débilmente.

-¡¡_INSECTO_!!- rugió Chase, adelantándose y pateando a Jack directamente en el estómago.

La fuerza del golpe levantó al joven albino y lo lanzó por la puerta del comedor, haciéndolo rodar por los escalones. Jack aterrizó en un montículo al pie de las escaleras y dejó escapar un aullido de agonía ante el corte que le hizo su espada en una de sus piernas. Entonces aulló de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que había aterrizado sobre Wuya.

-¡¿Maestro?!- RJ 13 corrió hacia él, con un escuadrón de JackBots zumbando detrás de él. El robot favorito de Jack se arrodilló al lado de su creador, levantando al lastimado joven.

-¡Fuera!- rugió Chase, de pie al tope de las escaleras -¡Fuera de aquí y nunca opaques mí entrada de nuevo, patético gusano!-

-Maestro, ¿qué pasa? Creí que usted y Maestro Chase…- empezó RJ 13.

-Sólo sácame de aquí- siseó Jack -¿Y ésa orden de proteger a Chase con tu vida? ¡Cancélala!-

RoboJack Unidad 13 pestañeó confundido, pero puso el brazo de Jack alrededor de su cuello y ayudó a su lastimado amo a ponerse de pie. Salieron cojeando del palacio, un escuadrón de JackBots formaban una pared entre ellos y los guerreros gato que siguieron sus pasos con obstinación hasta la entrada.

.-.

.-.

**Nupao**: más que bueno, inesperado. Y también extraño al chibi Chase, y hubo Chack, aunque ya leíste lo que pasó. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Lyofar**: si no actualizo, es porque la autora original no lo hizo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**AndreaZthator**: ya se termina; sólo queda el epílogo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: a mí también me causó la misma sensación, pero así lo escribió la autora y así lo traduje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Fine-June**: la autora publicó dos capítulos y el epílogo de golpe, pero como no podía traducir todo para el sábado (ella actualizó un miércoles) y si lo hacía se nos terminaba el fanfic dos semanas antes, lo hice así. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Largo y emocionante capítulo (y más largo de traducir, aunque no había muchas palabras difíciles ni aclaraciones por hacer) Aún falta el epílogo, así que tenemos una semana más de fanfic. Luego veré qué otro bocadillo os traigo (se aceptan sugerencias)

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	14. Epílogo

JackBots y PorristaBots se movieron al unísono cuando RoboJack Unidad 13 descendio las escaleras y se acercaron a su creador.

-¿Maestro?-

Jack Spicer yacía como si no tuviese huesos en un viejo sillón en su guarida. Normalmente estaba ahí mientras miraba televisión o leía, pero ahora sólo estaba mirando al techo.

-¿Maestro? ¿Budín?- inquirió el joven robótico, levantando una tacita de budín (1).

-Herramienta- murmuró Jack.

-¿Qué?-

-Soy una herramienta- clarificó Jack, todavía mirando al techo –Siempre lo hago; alguien acude a mí por ayuda y salto a ayudarlo y una vez que ha terminado me tira a un lado como un pañuelo de papel (2) usado. Soy una herramienta. RJ 13, ¿crees que soy una herramienta?-

-Uh… esta unidad no tiene información sobre este asunto- murmuró RJ 13.

-No puedo creer que Chase me dejó de lado así nomás. Vertí sangre por ése pequeño bastardo y me patea por rehusarme a molestarlo cuando todavía era un mocoso. Es enfermo-

-Mmm… Sim embargo, Maestro fue muy impresionante- ofreció RJ 13 –Ganó un duelo y venció a Wuya-

-Gané una _competencia de beber_ y _maté_ a Wuya- suspiró Jack –De todos modos… era bastante genial-

El joven genio suspiró con pesadez y juntó un manual técnico de la mesita de café, lo hojeó por un segundo, y dejó caer el libro sobre su cara-

-¿Nuestro Jack?- Nana Spicer estaba descendiendo las escaleras con cautela, caminando con su bastón y con dificultad. RJ 13 puso en la mesa al instante la tacita de budín y fue a ayudarla.

-Nuestro Jackie, como has estado tan deprimido desde que Nuestro… desde que Chase volvió con su padre, decidí traerte un presente. Ten, abre esto, robot- Nana la dio a un JackBot al azar una funda de ropa.

El robot sostuvo la funda de ropa arroba mientras un segundo volaba y bajaba el cierre. Jack levantó un lado del libro para ver su presente. Cuando una capa negro-espacio con brillantes decoraciones plateadas se puso a la vista, Jack gruñó y dejó que el manual técnico cayera de nuevo en su lugar. Dejó que su mano descansara sobre el libro.

-Es el uniforma SS de tu abuelo; ¡no pongas los ojos en blanco, Nuestro Jackie!- ladró Nana.

Jack gruñó en respuesta.

-Al menos pruébatelo; hombre jóvenes lucen muy guapos en uniforme y sabes que eres la viva imagen de Mi Albert- intentó Nana, y pescó la gorra de oficial fuera de la funda de ropa.

-Sólo por eso, no voy a probármelo, Nana. Verte dándome ésa mirada me aterroriza como el infierno-

-¡Lucirás maravilloso con él! Mira, ¿ves?- Nana estiró la mano, le sacó los lentes de la cabeza de RJ 13 y los reemplazó con la gorra de lugarteniente –Oh, _sí_, Nuestro Jackie; las chicas estarán todas sobre ti con _esto_-

-Sólo si pongo fotos en romanceario punto com, Nana- gruñó Jack.

Nana Spicer suspiró con pesadez.

-Nuestro Jackie… Sé que estás molesto. Estoy intentando ayudarte, querido. Dime qué puedo ahcer para ayudar-

Un suspiro rizó las páginas del libro de Jack.

-No lo sé Nana. Estoy triste. Estoy lastimado y no sé cómo arreglarlo… Lo aprecio… De verdad. Pero no sé cómo-

RJ 13 enderezó la gorra en su cabeza y miró en la muy pulida superficia de una pieza de maquinaria cercana. Al parecer le gustó lo que vio, porque levantó la gorra para alisarse el pelo alejándolo del borde.

Nana Spicer hizo la mímica del suspiro de su nieto y epezó a caminar hacia el sofá. Usó su bastón para golpear sus botas, para hacerse lugar y poder sentarse.

-Nuestor Jackie… Sé que hay mucho que no me cuentas y está bien. Apenas estás empezando como un malvado villano y quizás te equivoces mucho; está bien también. Es mucho más difícil ser malvado ahora que cuando yo tenía tu edad. No hay ninguna gran institución maligna para enseñar a hombres jóvenes ahora. Tienes que darte cuenta de todo por tí mismo. Por supuesto que vas a cometer errores; está bien si lo haces. No te deprimas, querido-

Jack estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo, entonces deslizó el libro hacia abajo para mostrar sus ojos.

-Estoy mejorando, a pesar de todo- murmuró –últimamente… he estado mejorando. Fui más listo que los buenos; estaba golpeado y débil y medio muerto pero me las arreglé para elegir un concurso que pudiese _ganar_. Y entonces maté a mi rival. Era una maestra de artes marciales, pero la apuñalé en el corazón con mi espada. La misma con la que le corté el brazo. ¿Era del abuelo, también?

RJ 13 estudió su reflejo por un minuto, y miró hacia las PorristaBots que esperaban cerca. Chrissy y Amber lo miraron frío, pero Deidre, Jenny y las otras le dieron una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

RoboJack 13 sonrió con malicia y se estiró hacia la funda de ropa.

-¿Hmm? No, Albert no conservó su espada. Estoy feliz que haya sido útil, de todos modos. Y estoy feliz que estés mejorando en maldad, Jackie- Nana palmeó la pierna de Jack para confortarlo.

-Sólo… quizás necesito cambiar… algo. Conseguir una nueva perspectiva o algo- suspiró Jack.

-¿Quizás un cambio de ropa?- sugirió Nana Spicer con la voz salpicada de humor –Está haciendo un mundo muy bueno para tu doble robot-

Jack se levantó un poco para ver a RJ 13 con el uniforme completo de lugarteniente Nazi_ Schutzstaffel_, con una gran sonrisa y una PorristaBot en cada brazo. El joven albino se palmeó la cara con una mano.

-RJ 13… -

-¡Maestro, mire! ¡_Hay_ algo en el uniforme!- anunció el autómata, sonriendo con malicia.

-Es algo… sorprendente- dijo Jenny con obvia confusión en su voz.

-Es algo sobre la… figura militar, supongo- ofreció Deidre, pasando una mano por el pecho de RJ 13 y jugando con las medallas que encontraba allí.

-Y el corte de la chaqueta hace lucir muy anchos tus hombros- murmuró Haidi, recorriendo con sus manos los hombros cubiertos de plata.

RoboJack Unidad 13 le lanzó una triunfante mirada a su creador.

-_Nunca_ me lo voy a quitar-

A pesar de sí mismo, Jack sintió una carcajada subiendo como burbujas por su garganta. El joven albino se rió sin poder hacer nada.

-Okay, okay, luces bien en eso, RJ 13- admitió, sentándose hacia delante y dejando que el libro se deslizara hasta su falda –¿_Sabes_ que los albinos como nosotros estaríamos bajo estudio o eutanausiados bajo el Tercer Reich?-

-No soy un albino, Maestro; soy un robot. No necesito comer o dormir; puedo funcionar por _horas_ sin parar- lo último fue dicho con un tono sugestivo y un levantamiento de cejas que hizo que Jenny diera una risita -¡Hitler me hubiese _amado_!-

-Sí, hasta que fueras tras una chica judía o gitana; entonces te habría desinstalado el pene-

Los ojos de RJ 13 se ensancharon y, tomando su gorra, cubrió su entrepierna con ella. Jack se rió de nuevo y le lanzó el libro a su doble robot.

-Retardacon- se rió entre dientes con afecto.

RJ 13 usó su gorra de nuevo para desviar el débil misil, Luego que el libro hubiese caído al piso, el robot empezó a volver a ponerse el sombrero, pero frunció el ceño y miró con atención al forro de la gorra.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jenny.

-Hay un pedazo de papel escondido en el forro- anunció el robot joven. Sacó un amarillento pedazo de papel y volvió a poner la gorra en su cabeza, para poder tener ambas manos para abrir el papel –Es una carta-

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Jack.

-_Zu wem kann es betreffen… _- empezó el robot.

-En castellano (3), por favor, no estoy de humor para pensar- ordenó Jack.

-Sí, Maestro; "A quien concierna: yo, Albrecht Speer, primer Lugarteniente Nazi del _Schutzshaffel_, tengo en mi posesión el conocmiento de la localización de 8 millones de libras inglesas en oro Nazi escondido y tesoros variados. Intenté recuperar esta riqueza varias veces, pero fueron frustrados por falta de equipo y hombres fidedignos. Ahora soy un hombre viejo y no puedo hacer otra expedición como esa. Dejo esta carta y mapa con mi uniforme, en la esperanza que quizás un miembro de la familia todavía no nacido pueda completar lo que yo he fallado en hacer…"-

-¿Ocho _millones_ de libras?- repitió Jack.

-Es un… mapa del tesoro, Maestro- anunció RJ 13.

-No te ilusiones, Jackie- lo cortó Nana Spicer –Mi Albert fue por ese tesoro tres veces. Dijo que necesitarías un equipo de máquinas excavadoras y una docena de hombres fuertes para alcanzarlo-

Jack se quedó mirando a su abuela por un momento.

Entonces, empezó a reírse como un histérico.

RJ 13, las PorristaBots, y los JackBots se le unieron.

Nana Spicer los miró feo.

-¡No se me van a reír unos _robots_, Nuestro Jackie! ¡¿Qué es tan endemoniadamente gracioso?!-

-J-JackBots, dejen de reírse de Nana y empiecen a preparar mi Moler 3000 para usar. RJ-13, deja a las PorristaBots y toma tus adaptadores; ¡nos vamos a Alemania!- declaró Jack.

-El tesoro está en Austria- lo cortó Nana Spicer.

-¡Nos vamos a Austria!- corrigió Jack dramáticamente.

.-.

.-.

(1) Como ya habrán leído en las aclaraciónes de "historia de fantasmas", más que el budín del tipo que se usa para tomar el té, lo que le ofrecieron a Jack fue un tipo de postrecito, como el flan en tacitas plásticas o postres similares.

(2) Aquí decía una amrca conocida de pañuelos de papel, Kleenex, pero como alguien podría no entenderlo, lo traduje como leyeron.

(3) Como habrán supuesto, en el original decía "En inglés, por favor", pero por obvios motivos, así lo dejé.

**ayaka-chan**: el capítulo tan ansiado está aquí, horas antes de lo previsto por circunstancias ajenas a mi control. Si quieres proponerme algún fanfic, por favor siéntete libre de hacerlo, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**prose**: Pues a´si lo escribió la autora, yo sólo traduzco su obra. ¿"Maldito sentido de la moralidad"? …yo estaba de acuerdo con Jack. Y este es el fina, créelo chica. OO ¿Por traductoras como yo al yaoi prospera más? ¡Loada sea la Diosa! ¡Misión cumplida! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: de eso estoy segura, Chase es Chase, pero eso de querer hacerlo como niño… Brrr. Tienes razón RJ 13 disfrutó más que Jack (y hasta me cae simpático el robot) Valen sugerencias para fanfics de esta autora o de otra, de esta serie o de cualquiera de las que ya haya escrito (para tener una referencia y no meter la pata) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**KanaidBlack**: Chase es Chase, no importa cómo lo veas. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Epílogo corto y fácil de traducir. Espero sugerencias de fanfics en inglés, para leerlos y ver si se pueden traducir al castellano a mi ritmo habitual. Valen fanfics de esta y otras autoras, siempre y cuando conozca la serie.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
